Purpose of Life
by Elltiana
Summary: An assassin named Stella was ordered to assassinate Van to save the world but she joined the Oracle Knights to destroy the thing that she hates. No ones know what are her powers and what she can do. She doesn't know what are the Oracle Knights are up too. She is being commanded under by Sync to keep an eye on her. She is going to learn what is her purpose is as she travels.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Tales of the Abyss fanfic. My writing isn't the best.**

 **I may have grammar errors and more during my writing. I hope you guys caught any errors I made and I will fix it.**

 **Lets start the chapter. And I don't own any characters in TotA besides the OCs.**

* * *

"I have to kill the Commandant before the world is destroyed. This is for the sake of everyone in this world." said the mysterious cloak girl. She has long black hair and a cloak that covered her clothing and herself. She was outside of Daath staring that the Cathedral. She quietly entered Daath hoping there aren't any Oracle Soldiers patrolling in the city.

She looks around and sees no oracle soldiers in the city. She was a little surprised that no soldiers are patrolling in the city, but she doesn't have time to think of that. The assassin hides in front of the monument as she saw oracle soldiers patrolling outside of the Cathedral.

It was crawling with oracle soldiers. She took the chance to look around to find a place where the oracle soldiers won't see her. She sees where she can sneak in. The mysterious girl jumped to the roof then silently took out of the oracle soldier who was guarding the door, opened the door to entering, and drags the body inside to make sure not to be suspicious of the dead body lying on the floor.

She leaves the dead body and continues her search to kill the Commandant. She hides every pillar from the oracle knights from seeing her. She made to the Commandant room. _So, this where the Commandant room is._ she thought, frowning.

As she was going to enter the room, she hears voices coming from the hall not too far from her. She quickly hides and stays low.

"Any news from the Commandant, Legretta?" the large man carrying his scythe asked.

"We shouldn't be worrying about the Commandant, Largo. He knows what he is doing," she replied.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't worried about the Commandant. We just have to wait until he returns."

They walked passed the pillar where the mysterious cloak girl was at. She narrowed her eyes on them.

 _Two of the Six God Generals. Legretta the Quick and Largo the Black Lion. Where is the Tempest, the Wild, the Reaper, and the Bloody at? They are probably at their mission. Hopefully. Anyways, it seems that the Commandant isn't here. Well, I guess I should go in the room and assassinate him as he entered the room._ she thought as she leaves the pillar quietly and entered in the Commandant's room.

As she entered the room, she turned around and noticed that the Commandant isn't in his room. She smirked and hides in a spot where she can see him and assassinate him.

* * *

It has been 4 hours and the Commandant hasn't returned but she was patient to wait for him to returned. It is the key as an assassin to be patient for their target to come to them.

As she was waiting, the door opened. Her target has appeared through the door. She was about to assassinate him but someone else was with him. It appears to be Largo behind him. She has to wait a bit longer for Largo to leave.

"Largo, keep an eye today and make sure the mouse doesn't run away," Van whispered.

Largo was dumbfounded on what the Commandant said to him. "Of course. I'll keep an eye out." he will follow Van's orders on whatever it is.

The mysterious cloak girl couldn't hear what they are saying. If she was closer to them, she will able to hear them. After their small talk, Van leaves the room. Leaving Largo to guard the room. This confused her.

Was she in the right room? How is she going to go after Van while Largo is guarding the door? How can she pass the Black Lion without him noticing her? She has to think of something to distract the Black Lion.

She places her hand inside of cloak and takes out a sleep bomb. She throws the sleep bomb on the floor to roll towards Largo. Largo looks at the floor and sees the sleep bomb rolling to him. He was wondering what it was then white smoke appeared out of the sleep bomb.

The Black Lion widen his eyes. "What is this?" as he fell asleep from the sleep bomb.

The black haired girl comes out of her hiding spot and leaves the room. When she opened the door to leave, she sees the Oracle Soldiers with the Quick.

"Van was right. There is a mouse hiding." as she points her guns at the black haired girl. The mysterious cloak girl quickly runs towards the Cathedral. "Stop her!" the Oracle soldiers follow the mysterious girl to the Cathedral.

She appeared in the Cathedral and looks around to find the way out. She sees the way out, but soldiers were coming through the entrance. She quickly runs to the large door and enters Chapel. She opened the door to the Chapel and noticed that she is safe and closed the door from behind. She looks around once again to be sure that she is safe.

She feels that she is not alone in the Chapel. She took a step forward then suddenly someone was coming down from above her. She took out her twin daggers and block the attack. He was wearing yellow and red bird-like mask on his face. He jumps away from her and she stood her ground.

"So, you're the mouse that Van told us. I'm surprised that you made it this far," he smirked.

"You're one of the Six God-Generals. Sync the Tempest. Chief of Staff and the Commander of the 5th Division of the Oracle Knights." she said.

"You know a lot about the Oracle Knights, don't you."

"Everyone knows about the God-Generals of the Oracle Knights. You don't have to be surprised about it."

"Of course, I'm not. Now, enough with the stalling and fight," he said coldly towards her.

The door opened and oracle soldiers surrounded the room. Legretta appeared front of the soldiers and points her guns at the mysterious girl. "Why are you here?" she asked.

The black haired girl smirked. "That should be simple. You should know that I was hiding in the Commandant's room for quite a while," she replied.

"You came here to assassinate him?"

The mysterious girl shrugs. "Who knows." she changed her expression. "But it seems they did it again." she frowns.

"What are you talking?" Legretta narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry. That doesn't concern you."

Legretta starts to shoot her bullets to the mysterious girl. She flips backward to dodge the bullets then she jumps in the air. The Quick shots in the air but the black haired girl used her daggers to bounce the bullets away. She landed on the floor and chuckled.

"I thought the Adjustment Commandant would be stronger but it seems I was wrong. It seems that you're not quick enough to shoot me down," she smirked.

She throws something at the floor at the Oracle Knights then black smoke appeared out of the smoke balls. She took her chance to run passed through them and head in the Cathedral. She slightly turns to the Chapel and sees that no one is chasing her.

"Now, this is my chance to leave Daath." she grinned.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind and tries to pin her down with his hand. She quickly turns to move away but it was too late. Her arms were behind her back being pinned down by a lion.

"So, you came here to assassinate the Commandant. That's why Commandant told us to keep an eye out for a mouse here." Largo held her down on the floor making sure she doesn't escape.

"I'm surprised that you were able to wake up that fast. No one has never woken up from that sleep powder in 1 minute." as she struggled from Largo's grip.

Legretta and Sync came out of the Chapel and saw that Largo has the assassin pinned down. They walked up to Largo and looked at the girl.

"Take her to the Commandant. The Commandant knows what to do with her." Legretta looks at Largo. The black lion nodded and drags her to the Commandant's room.

* * *

There she was in the Commandant's room with the three God-Generals behind her. Largo was still holding her arms behind her back to make that she doesn't assassinate Van. Van was still in his chair looking that the mysterious girl. She stared at him wondering what he is doing.

"So, who ordered you to assassinate me?" he asked.

"Hmph! Like I would tell you," she said, frowning. She felt something on the back of her head. It was Legretta who has her gun pointing at her head.

"Answer to the Commandant questions! Or I'll shoot you." she threatened her.

She sighs lightly. "I don't know."

"Don't-"

"Legretta!" The quick looks at the Commandant and stood quietly. The gun was still on the back of the black haired girl. "You don't know who sent you here." Van looks at the young girl.

She nodded. "Yes. I want told to assassinate the Commandant from a messenger then he said that he will send a letter the next morning that the Commandant will be assassinated. It seems that I was tricked again."

"Tricked? What do you mean?"

"It is a long story. But I have always be sent on a mission to do other people's dirty work. After all, I'm nothing but a test subject to them."

"You have been through alot in the past. Sorry about that."

"No, it is fine. I have been a test subject since I was a little kid to be trained under them. Although, they been treating me and the other kids like worthless trash. It doesn't matter how many mission we completed. We're still going to be an experiment to them." the black haired girl was angry how the laboratories treated her and the others.

Van noticed that she wanted to do something about it. Like she wants to stop them for treating little kids as a test subject. He had an idea to them stop but to do so. He needed someone that can locate the laboratories.

He stood up from his chair and said, "I can help you."

She gives a dumbfounded look on her face and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can help you stop them from using those little kids as a test subject for their experiments. But in order to do that..."

She understood what the Commandant is telling her. "You want me to join the Oracle Knights, right." she finished Van's sentence.

He nodded. "It would be easier in numbers than just one assassin."

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I came here to assassinate you, Commandant."

Van walked away from his table and put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course, I trust you. Even if you came here to kill me, you would feel disappointed to yourself," he grinned.

She starts to think about it. Why would Van trust her? He just met her and he already trusted her. She didn't know what to think. It was strange to her but this is the first time someone trusted her in her life. She feels pleased. She gives a serious look on her face and looked at Van. "Alright, I'll join the Oracle Knights."

"Before I welcome you to the Oracle Knights, what is your name?"

"My name is Stella."

Van nodded. "Welcome to the Oracle Knights, Stella. I'm going to assign you under one of the Six God-Generals."

 _I have a bad feeling about this. I think I already know who I am going to be commanded by._ she thought, knowing who Van is going to pick.

"You will be command by Sync."

 _I thought he would choose Legretta. I guess I was wrong._ she was shocked by Van choice.

"But Commandant, she will slow down Sync during his missions," Legretta commented.

"You saw her that she was able to sneak in the Cathedral without being detected. What else did you see what she did?" the Commandant asked his subordinates.

"She has a fast reaction, great speed, and skills. She was able to block my attack. She also dodges and reflected Legretta's bullets." Sync spoke with the answer.

Van turned to Stella and glanced at her. "You have been trained well as an assassin. You can catch up with Sync's speed during all mission."

Stella blinked as she narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you want me to pair with Sync? Because of my speed? Don't be stupid. Not everyone can match other people skills. It is a lot harder than you think, Commandant Van."

"That may be true but you can't judge a book without its cover."

The assassin chuckled and understood what Van told her. "Well, I'm used to do mission alone. Maybe I don't understand somethings that all. I'm still young to know it."

"For a 11-year-old, probably." Largo stared at Stella, frowning at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighs annoyingly. _I'm not 11._ she thought loudly to herself. Van turned to face Legretta and nodded. Legretta moves her gun away from Stella's head and Largo let go of her arms. Stella was confused about something else. "Van, can I ask you something?" she asked curiously.

"What would that be?" he asked, grinning.

"I was wondering how did you know I was here the whole time?"

"When I was coming back, I saw one of the guards disappeared from its post. That when I noticed that someone was in my room to kill me," he smirked.

Stella was surprised that he able to noticed that. She moves her hands to the hood to remove it from her head. Then she moves her hands to the back her hair to spread them out. She has long black hair with purple eyes.

"I'm quite an idiot to leave something noticeable." she chuckled. "Anyways, I should go and head to the Inn. I'm getting tired."

"Yes. Get some rest and tomorrow I'll assign the two of you on a mission." Van went back to his chair and sat down. Stella nodded and leaves the Commandant's room.

* * *

Stella was in the bathtub to clean herself from her long day from each of her missions. She sighs deeply and placed her hand on her forehead.

"So, I'm under Sync's command. I never thought I'll be commanded by him. I turned 12 last week too. I hope Sync will be an interesting person to talk too. Hmm? But the way he looks seems that he doesn't get along a lot with other people." she gets out of the tub and wraps herself with a towel to cover herself.

She walks out of the bathroom into the room. Stella changed to her black sleeveless nightgown then heads back to the bathroom to air dry her hair. As she was drying her hair, the door knock. She stops what she is doing and runs to the door. "Coming," she shouted. She opened the door and that the door was Legretta holding something on her hands. It was confusing to see one of the six God-Generals here in the Inn late. "Why are you here, Legretta?"

Legretta hands Stella clothes to her. The assassin was puzzled as she looks at the clothes.

"Here are your clothes as a member of the Oracle Knights." she said.

Stella grabs the clothes and nodded. "Thanks, Legretta. I hope we get along with each other as members of the Oracle Knights."

"And don't forget to about the mission that the Commandant will assign tomorrow with Sync." the quick reminded the assassin.

"Don't worry. I'll arrive there in time." Legretta walked away from the door and leaves the Inn. Stella closed the door, walked to the bed, and sat down. She glanced at the clothes that were given to her and tilts her head. It was a long black jacket trimmed in purple, black sleeveless shirt with white collar, white short pants, black fingerless gloves, and long black boots. "These clothes resemble as the God-Generals, but I am not a God-General. Plus, becoming one is going to be difficult."

The assassin put the clothing down on the table and lies down on the bed looked at the ceiling. She put her left arm to cover her eyes and sighs lightly. "Man, such exhausted night. I would never think the Commandant would make me as part of the Oracle Knights. Well, I did make that decision to one them to stop those laboratories. And when that is over, what am I going to do after that? Stay in the Oracle Knight? Or leave?" too many things were going into Stella's mind. She doesn't know what to do next when she did destroy the laboratories. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. It is getting pretty late and I have to go on a mission with the Tempest." she turned off the lights and starts to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Stella was taking a bath. Sync was in the Commandant's room discussing Stella and the laboratory.

"What are you going to do when we destroy all of the laboratories, Van?" Sync asked.

Van turned to Sync and answered, "We will find any data that was used on the kids then we will use those data to help with our goal."

"So, you want me to keep an eye on Stella? From stopping you from stealing data from the laboratories."

"Of course. And make sure she doesn't know anything about it."

Sync smirked. "I can handle that easily."

"You should be careful around Stella. She is no original human and we don't know much about her yet. She may be an assassin and can easily fool you, Sync. Like I said, you can't judge a book without its cover." the commandant frowned.

"There's no way I would get fool by the likes of her. She's just a kid." Sync scoffed that he won't be fooled by Stella. "But what happens if she knows our plan?"

"If she interferes our plan then you have to kill her." Van was serious to let Stella die in the hands of Sync. "But if she join us to help our goal then she will be a God-General. Now for, she will be in your command."

The tempest sighed. "More like babysitting some kid," he muttered coldly as he turned around to leave the room.

Outside of Cathedral, a figure was listening to the conversation from Van and Sync. The eyes started to glow red and walk away from the Cathedral. It doesn't want to get noticed by the soldiers that are still patrolling. The figure quickly flies away back to the Inn.

* * *

The next morning, Stella woke up from her slumber, sat up on the bed, and move to the edge of the bed to sit. She started to stretch and smiled.

"I slept like a log last night. I never thought I would be that exhausted." she stands up from the bed and walked to the restroom to get ready. Something was pecking on the window. Stella stopped, turned to the window, and it was a phoenix. Stella went up to the window, opened it from the phoenix to come in, and it flies on her shoulder. Stella chuckled and place her finger under the chin to pet it. "You made it, Ace," the phoenix has red feathers with tainted black on the tip of the feathers, yellow beak, brown eyes, a chain around its left leg, long red tail, armors on the wings, talons, and neck. "So, why are you here?" she asked. Ace turned to its master and cried softly. The assassin frowned then narrowed her eyes. "I see. I guess I'll just play along with them and pretend not know anything about it. Now then, I have to change into my new clothes and meet up with the Tempest. I hate to keep him waiting." Stella went to the table to pick up the clothes that were giving to her from Legretta and put them on. Ace flies off of his master shoulder and waits for her to change.

Stella walked to the mirror to check and see if the clothes were in the right place. She noticed that the collar needs to fit and adjust it in the right place. She nodded. "Alright, that should do it." Ace fly back on Stella's shoulder and shakes his feathers. Stella walks out of the room and exit out of the Inn. She looked around to find Sync if he was in the city. "Where am I purpose to meet him? I wasn't told any location where to meet Sync." she crooked her eyes in confusion.

"I have been waiting for you." a voice from behind called.

The assassin turned around where the voice was at, it was Sync with his arms crossed on his chest. "How long?" she asked.

"Since this morning," he replied coldly. "It's already noon."

"I wasn't told to meet you in the morning. I was told to go on a mission with you, numbskull," she said frowning. "So, what is our mission?"

Sync sighed. "We're going to the laboratory and going to destroy them. You are going to show us where all of them are located," he answered.

Stella turned around and starts to walk away. "Alright. We'll go to the closest one."

The tempest followed the assassin from behind. He sees the bird on her shoulder wondering what it is. "What is that thing on your shoulder?" he asked.

Stella slightly turns her head and replied, "It is not a thing. It is Ace, my loyal subordinate. He has been in the same the laboratory with me. I was able to free him from those pathetic scientist doctors. Ace has been with me since I saved him." she turned her head back and exited out of Daath.

The martial artist wasn't interested to hear a backstory of a bird and the assassin. He just wants the mission to the be finish soon. He does need to know more about Stella and her past. Maybe he will learn more about her when they arrive at the laboratory.

"Where is the closest laboratory located?" he asked.

"There is one far west from Keterburg. It is a great hiding spot away from Keterburg, because of the snowstorm. A lot of children are located there for the first time as a test subject. That is where I was sent when I was a kid. I didn't like what I saw in that laboratory." she replied, telling about her past.

"Why were you sent to do the laboratory?"

The black haired assassin didn't respond to Sync's question. She just sighed. Sync noticed that Stella didn't want to talk about how she was sent to the laboratory as a kid as a test subject.

"You ask a lot of questions as a God-General. Not a many people would like to tell their past to someone else. Some rather keep it personal to themselves. I'm sure that you have a past too, Sync. But wanted to keep it a secret from others for knowing who you are."

Sync chuckled. "It's like you know me too well."

"I was using it as an example. I don't know anything about your past. By the way, why do you have a mask on?"

"You have no business to know about it." he answered coldly.

Stella huffed. "Well, you don't have to give an attitude reply. It was a simple question but if you don't want to talk about it then you should at least said it nicer. But I can tell that you are not the type to be nice to anyone just by looking at you."

They didn't talk as they continued to go to Daath Bay.

* * *

They arrived at Daath Bay. Sync went towards to the dock and head to the Oracle Soldier to talk to him. Stella walks away from Sync sight and walked into a small alley. She looked around to see if anyone is watching her then continued to walk through the alley. Sync turned around and see that Stella isn't here.

He crossed his arms on his chest and sighs lightly. "That girl. Where did she go?" he went to search for the assassin who suddenly disappeared from his sight. Sync found an alley not too far from the dock and walked through the alley. He doesn't know what is in the alley. So, he is on high alert of what will come to him. "Why would she leave? She is really a dumb girl and it is my job to watch her too." then he sees a hidden passage and walks in. When he walked in, he sees two people dead on the ground.

Puddle of blood on the ground. The blood was dry. The Tempest continued to search for Stella in the secret passageway. He followed the trail of the passageway of where it leads. He appeared in an under dungeon. The dungeon was small but easy for a small pack of monsters to live in. Sync took a step forward but Stella appeared out of the shadow and see Sync. She glanced at him and sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he stated frowning. "You can't leave without my permission. You're under my command and you listen whatever orders I gave you, you got that." Sync turned back and leaves the dungeon.

"Whatever you say," Stella scoffed at Sync comment and Sync followed out of the dungeon.

They walked out of the alley and head to the boat that is waiting for them to go to Keterburg. The two of them entered into the boat and its departure to Keterburg. Stella was leaning on the rails feeling the wind blowing on her body. It has been a while since she felt the cool breeze through her body. She stared at the ocean waves crashing into the boat. Sync watches Stella from afar, so she won't leave from his sight. Suddenly, the assassin smiled as she was enjoying the breeze and the ocean. He never thought that she would smile.

Sync jumped down from the top of the boat to Stella and went to up to her. "What are you doing in that secret passage?"

Stella frowned as the Tempest walked up to her. She was enjoying her time only but he interrupted her free time being alone. "I went there to check on something, but there was nothing." she replied.

Sync doesn't know if he should believe Stella or not. "How did know there was a secret passageway in Daath Bay?"

Stella was getting annoyed but she replied back to him. "I just know there is a passage in Daath Bay. I went there since I was little. I remember there was some kind of fomicry machine. The kids were experiments for that fomicry machine. Luckily, it was broken and we were sent back to the laboratory."

"Do you know what that machine does?"

Stella shook her head. "I don't know what that machine does but I heard that it used to make replicas. I don't know if that is true or not."

Sync stay silent. Stella doesn't know that she is talking to one now. He turned around to go inside the boat. The assassin noticed that the Tempest left by the footsteps. She tilts her head in confusion then shrugged and looked back on the ocean.

"At least I have some time alone. Although, I have to be careful around the Tempest. He'll know everything about me and tell the Commandant about me," she looked at Ace and petted him. "So, what did you learn when you came to meet me, Ace?" He started to cry softly to his master ears. The phoenix scratched his head with his claws. Stella turns around to go inside the boat.

As she walked inside the boat, she went to the bridge and see the Tempest standing in the center of the bridge. The oracle knights were operating the boat to Keterburg. She signals Ace to get off of her shoulder. Ace flies off of his master's shoulder then goes to Sync's shoulder. Sync glanced at the phoenix wondering why Ace is on his shoulder. He turned to Stella as she was leaving the bridge.

"Where are you going?" he asked frowning.

She waved her hands back and forth as she leaving the bridge. "I'm going to find something to eat. We didn't eat anything when we left Daath and watch Ace for me. He won't do anything to you if I order him too."

Sync chuckled and turned back around. He crossed his arms as they go to Keterburg.

Stella walked down the path to find the kitchen in the boat. The soldiers watch her as she walked pass them.

"Who is she?" the oracle knight 1 asked.

"She is the newest member of the Oracle Knights and under Sync's command." oracle knight 2 answered.

"Really? Not everyone would be lucky to be under his command."

Stella rolled her eyes as she sighed. _I'm not fond being his command. I thought he would be interesting but I was wrong about him. Although, I'm curious what his face looks like. Why is it important that he hide his face? No one is going to make fun of it._ She thought as she turned to the open doorway. She walked to the counter and looked at all of the counters to see if everything is there. She nodded. "It looks like everything is in place. That's good. Now, where is food?" she starts to search for the food in the kitchen. She opened the counter and chuckled. "Well, I should start cooking. It has been awhile since I cooked food." as she walked to the counter, grab a knife, and spins it.

* * *

It has been a couple hours to Keterburg. Sync noticed that Stella isn't back. He leaves the bridge to find her. He walked pass the soldiers and doors to search for Stella. Ace flies off of Sync's shoulder to go where Stella is. The Tempest followed Ace knowing that the phoenix knows where his master is at. Ace flew turns to the far right door to enter the kitchen. When Sync arrived at the destination, he sees Stella sitting on the counter eating. Ace landed next to the bowl of meat and start eating the meat. She smiled at Ace then she turns to the entrance of the door and sees Sync standing at the doorway.

"You should eat, Sync. It would be best you eat something before we arrive at Keterburg. You can't go on an empty stomach." as she takes a bite of the food.

Sync walked into the room and sat down at the counter. He glanced at the food then turns to Stella. "You made all of this?" he questioned.

"Of course, I did. When I was still in the laboratory, someone taught me how to cook. She was nice and caring to me. She was like a mother to me and taught me a lot of things. I never have a mother and what is feels to have one. It made me warm inside to have someone who is a motherly figure to me. I enjoy those days back then." she replied, as she takes another bite. She looks at Ace and pet him under his chin. Ace enjoys being petted under his chin. He started to call happily from being petted. Stella remembered something and turn to Sync. "We should set up a strategy when we reach to Keterburg. The laboratory is set up with traps and fonic artes. So, it would be wise to do one, Leader."

The Tempest agreed with the assassin for once. "We just need to know where the traps and fonic artes is located. It would be hard to just run in the entrance and let the soldiers die instantly. Although, we can use the soldiers as bait to lure out the traps and fonic artes." he smirked.

Stella rolled her eyes then frowned. "That would be stupid. The traps and fonic artes never stop coming if we use the soldiers as bait. Why would you do that to your own soldiers? They are your men under your commands." she was not fond of Sync sacrificing his own soldiers just to destroy one laboratory.

Sync chuckled. "What do you mean? In this world, everyone dies for no reason just by reading the score. People read the score, they follow the scores purpose, and then die from the score. That how the world works just by following the score."

"Maybe. But what if people don't follow the score. The world would be a better place without the score. No one doesn't need to read the score anymore. So, tell me, Sync. Do you hate the score so much you that you wanted to destroy it?"

"Of course. I hate it so much that I wanted to see it destroyed and see the world free from the score."

"Is there a reason why you hate the score?"

"You have no business to know that too."

"You do keep a lot of secrets from others." Stella picked up the glass of water and drinks it.

"And you? Do you hate the score?"

The black haired assassin moves the glass of water away from her mouth and answered, "I do. The score is nothing, but a like god to others. I wish there is a way to destroy the score so people can live happily." as she places the glass on the table. The room became silent for a few minutes. Stella stood up from her chair and leaves the kitchen. "You should hurry and eat. The food will get cold if you don't eat. Besides, we're almost there to Keterburg." as she leaves the kitchen.

Sync watches as Stella leaves. He looked at the food that Stella made then started to eat. Ace glanced at Sync as he is eating. He is making sure that Sync doesn't do anything suspicious. The green haired God-General noticed that Ace is watching him eating. Although, he doesn't know what is going on Ace's mind. He ignores the phoenix and continues to eat.

* * *

They arrived at Keterburg Bay. Sync and Stella walked out of the boat. Ace was on Stella's shoulder scratching his head with his claws. Sync glanced at Stella and sees that she isn't wearing anything warm in the cold.

"Why are you not wearing anything warm? It is cold in Keterburg." he crossed his arms.

Stella sighed, walked forward towards Keterburg. "I'm fine. I'm used to the cold. I was trained in the cold for a long time. So, this cold is nothing to me." she replied. Sync followed her from behind to Keterburg.

They walked out of Keterburg Bay and follow the trail to Keterburg. As they continued to go to Keterburg, they heard a voice not too far from them. The voice sounds like it was excited and depressed about something interesting. Sync and Stella looked at each other and follow the sound of the voice to see who's voice it is. They arrived at the source of the voice and see someone on an ostentatious chair. Sync frowned as he knew who it is.

"I need to get into that laboratory but it impossible to get in! It is set up with traps and fonic artes. How can I get in without getting notice?" the ostentatious chair turned around and see Sync and Stella. "Oh, why are you here?" he asked Sync.

"You must be Dist the Reaper. A God-General of the Oracle Knights." Stella said, lifting her eyebrows.

"It's ROSE! I'm Dist the Rose! Not Reaper! And who are you?" he demanded as he glanced at Stella.

"This is Stella. She joined the Oracle Knights yesterday by Van and she is under my command." Sync answered.

Dist narrowed his eyes at Stella and glanced at her, "Why are you here?"

Stella replied, "We are here to destroyed the laboratory here. It is ordered from Van. He sent me and Sync to destroy it. We also need to plan to go in the laboratory."

"Oh, let me handle the entrance of the lab. I have the plan to destroy the entrance." Dist rubbed his hands together as he smirked.

The Tempest and the assassin ignored the reaper as they looked at each other.

"Do you know any shortcuts or other entrances to the laboratory?" Sync asked Stella.

"Hey." Dist tries to get their attention.

Stella crooked her eyes as she is trying to remember any entrances or shortcuts. "There is one but it is far from the laboratory and Keterburg."

"How long do we arrive to our destination?" Sync crossed his arms on his chest.

"Since I know the way there. It would take us about an hour but if a storm appears then it would take 3 hours more. So, what is the plan?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the reaper calls them out again to get their attention. They kept ignoring him.

"We should head to the hidden entrance to sneak in the lab. Next, we would need to disarm the traps and fonic artes in the control room. Then, we will attack the laboratory. Lastly, you will save the kids and take them to Keterburg."

Stella chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. But it would be fine with the two of us doing this mission alone. I doubt the soldiers will able to catch up with our speed. We can let the soldiers wait for us at the entrance of the laboratory once we start the attack. Now, we should head to Keterburg. I need to talk to the Governor of Keterburg after that we can discuss other matters while we are there."

They walked away from Dist who was still listening to them and they continue to ignore him. He got upset and said, "I'm putting this in my revenge journal! Or maybe you guys are just jealous of my stunning beauty." he started to fly off into the sky.

"Is he always like that? It is quite annoying." the assassin asked, confused on Dist personality.

"Just ignore him. It's boring to hear him talk about things like that." Sync stated.

"Surprising, that he is the 2nd Division Commander of the Oracle Knights as well Conductor and Locrian Colonel within the Oracle Knights. He doesn't seem too interested to follow any orders. Although, I can tell that he is going to the laboratory by the look on his face. I wonder." she started to think.

"Just forget him. He is only interested in data and the Necromancer."

"Necromancer? You mean Jade the Necromancer. Why would he be interested in him?"

"It dwells in his past. That's all."

"I forgot that the God-Generals never talks about their past. It's understandable." Stella closed her eyes. "Anyways, we should be close to Keterburg."

* * *

Stella and Sync walked through the entrance of Keterburg. They see little kids playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other. Stella watched as the kids playing together in the snow. She wished that she was playing with them now, enjoying the snow. She feels jealous of the kids. Sync glanced at Stella and sees that she looks jealous.

"You seems jealous about something." he said.

Stella sighed, crooking her eyes. "I'm jealous of the kids here. They are having fun and enjoying themselves as they play with each other. I have been in the lab for my whole life as a test subject." she turns to Sync and asked, "Do you had a childhood, Sync?"

Sync doesn't know what to tell her. He can't tell her his past. She doesn't know anything about him. He tells her a simple answer. "No. I don't have any childhood memories."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking." Stella closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She nodded at Ace. Telling him to leave her. He flies off of her shoulder and goes to Sync's shoulder. "Anyways, I'll go to meet the Governor of Keterburg." as she turns to her left.

The green haired God-General watches as she walks further away from him. He turns to Ace seeing what he is doing. Ace glanced at Sync as he cries softly. Sync turns to the opposite way and walks away.

"What do you think of Stella, Ace?" he asked the phoenix. Ace cries out loudly. Sync didn't understand what Ace is saying but he could tell that Ace enjoys being with her as his master. He chuckled. "She and I have something in common. She wants to destroy the score. She also has a good strategy. Maybe she does have the potential to be a God-General, but there are still some things we still don't know about her yet." Ace stared at Sync and cries angry at him. "What's wrong with you?" Sync hissed the phoenix. He could tell that Ace isn't happy with him. He doesn't know what it is but there was something about Ace that Sync is noticing. This bird seems a little suspicious. He's protecting Stella from something. What is he protecting her from? he glanced at Ace once more.

Ace became silent after being angry at Sync. He spread his right-wing and starts to scratch it with his beak then puts it down. He starts to sit down on Sync's shoulder and took a quick nap. The Tempest has to wait for Stella to return from Governor of Keterburg.

* * *

The assassin arrived at the home from Governor of Keterburg. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She looked determined to talk to the Governor. Stella knocked on the door waiting for someone to respond to her knocking. A voice was called behind the door.

"Come in."

Stella opened the door, walked in the house then closed the door from behind. She looked around and see that no one is here. Someone walked out of the other room and appeared in the office. Stella turned and see a professional-appealing black and white outfit with a brown belt and reading glasses. She has very light brown hair, nearly blond, which part of it. She wears up in a bun, allowing the rest to fall down. She does like look at Governor of Keterburg.

"Oh, my. Stella is that you?" the Governor was surprised to see Stella alive.

Stella nodded. "Yes, it has been a while, Governor Osborne."

"Please, call me Nephry. No need to call me governor when we are alone." Nerphry said gently.

"Alright, if you say so. Anyways, have you notice anything that the laboratory has been doing lately?" Stella asked.

Nephry shook her head. "No. I haven't. They have been doing a lot of illegal things on those kids. I'm worried about the safety of those kids. I wish there is a way to save them but we don't have enough soldiers to do it."

The assassin smiled. "No worries, Nephry. I'll save them."

"How? You can't do it alone. You need help to save the kids." Nephry was worried about Stella.

"I have the Oracle Knights to help me."

"The Oracle Knights? How did you get the Oracle Knights to help you?"

Stella sighed lightly. "It is a long story. I'll tell you later once we save the kids."

Nephry nodded. "Alright. So, where is Ace? He is always with you."

"He's with Sync."

"Sync? You mean one of the Six God-Generals is here in Keterburg." Stella nodded. "I see. So, he is here to help you save the kids from the laboratory?"

"Yeah. We going to destroy the laboratory. We can't let no one step in that lab and we need to destroy any evidence from the lab."

Nephry nodded in agreement. "Yes. We must not have anyone go to the laboratory once it is destroyed. Stella, you must be careful around the Oracle Knights. We don't know what they are up too."

"Right. I'll be careful around them. Well, I'm heading out and save the kids." Stella turned around and walked away.

"Be safe and make sure that the kids are fine once you save them."

Stella waved as she walked out of Nephry's office. The assassin opened the door, walked out of the house, and closed the door as she steps out of the house. She leaves the area to meet up with Sync. She stopped walking and sighed deeply. "I know you there. You can come out of hiding, Sync."

Sync came out of his hiding spot and smirked. "So, how did it go?"

"It went well." the black haired assassin narrowed her eyes as she frowns. "Did you eavesdrop our conversation?"

The green hair God-General shrugged then chuckled. "Of course not. Why would I do that? I'm sure that conversation isn't important at all."

Stella couldn't tell if Sync is lying or not through his smirk. "Anyways, we should go to the hidden entrance to sneak in the laboratory. I'm sure we are going to see Dist there as well. He is going to be hungry for that data." as she walked away to leave Keterburg.

Sync followed the assassin out of Keterburg and head to the hidden entrance. "Before, we leave. We should tell my division that they need to go the entrance of the lab."

Stella rubbed the back of her head. "I forgot about it. I guess I am rushing into things." she walked back to Sync. "So, where should meet your men?"

"Outside of Keterburg. It's easier for us to tell them our plan." Sync turned around and starts to walk away.

"Whatever you say, leader. Just make sure you don't lose your men during this mission. It is important to keep them alive for the next laboratory." she followed the Tempest from behind.

Sync turns to Ace who is napping on his shoulder. "How come Ace isn't going back to you?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong that?" she questioned.

"Not really. It's bothering me that this bird is annoying me." he frowned.

Stella smiled as she chuckled. "I guess he is fond of you."

"Fond of me?"

The assassin nodded. "This is the first time that Ace is fond of someone else besides me. So, what did you do to make Ace fond of you?"

"I didn't do anything. I just asked him about you then he got angry at me."

"Really? About what?"

"It's nothing important."

Stella was confused. She looked at Ace and giggled softly. "Alright, if you say so." she started to frown. _What did he say about me? I have to ask Ace what Sync said about me. After all, they don't know that I can communicate with monsters. I can't let them know that. Arietta, one of the God-General can communicate with monsters too. So, I have to keep mine a secret from the Oracle Knights and Van. I was able to learn communicating with monsters during my experiment in the lab. There are a lot of things I can do without the Oracle Knights noticing it._ she thought, talks about her past experiments as a test subject in the lab.

* * *

The fifth division soldiers were waiting for their commander to arrive to get them orders. Sync and Stella appeared in front of the soldiers. Sync started to tell his soldiers about their plan. Stella turns around and walked away from the fifth division. She walked to the mountain and looked up at the sky. The sky was turning dark soon. It's perfect for an assassin like her to assassinate anything in the night. But she wasn't looking at the sky. She was looking at something else in the sky.

Sync finished talking to his soldiers. He turned around and sees that Stella isn't around. He looks down on the snow, sees her footsteps, and followed the footsteps to where it lead him too. The footsteps led him to the mountain where Stella was standing. He looked at Stella and noticed that she was crying staring at the sky. He never saw someone cry just by looking at the sky. He walked closer to her and crossed his arms.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Stella turned to the voice behind her, wiped her tears, and sigh lightly. "You ruined the mood. Anyways, I was thinking about my past, that's all. There's nothing more to it. I'm sure that you don't want to hear it."

Sync shrugged. "Who knows. Is there a reason why you were looking at the sky?"

"I was looking at the stars. It's nearly dark. It is possible to see stars that this time. Also, that's what my name means in Ancient Ispanian." she answered.

"'Star' is what your name means in Ancient Ispanian."

Stella nodded. "Mhm. Anyways, we should get going." she glanced at Ace and was about to call him but he is sleeping. "Do you mind if you tell Ace to lead the soldiers to the entrance of the laboratory?" she looked back at Sync.

"Why do I have to do it? He is your pet." Sync said coldly.

"Didn't I tell you. He's fond of you. So, I don't want to hear your complaining." Stella said as she walked passed Sync.

Sync sighed annoyingly as he followed her from behind. "I never agreed to do this for you." he frowned.

Stella ignored Sync as she heads to the mountains. Ace woke up from the commotion and turned to Sync then turns to his master. He flies off of Sync's shoulder and goes to Stella's shoulder. The Tempest sighs happily that Ace is off of his shoulder. The assassin chuckled softly at Sync then glanced at Ace.

"Ace, show the oracle soldiers to the entrance of the lab and wait for my signal," she told him. Ace took off into the skies and heads back to the oracle soldiers. Sync and Stella watch as Ace leaves. They turned back and continued their path to the hidden entrance.

* * *

Stella stopped in her tracks and hides behind the rock. Sync followed her behind the rock and crossed his arms. The assassin sees the guards guarding the hidden entrance. She frowned as she sees the guards.

"Damn. I didn't know they found the hidden passage to the laboratory." as she stares each guard.

"Should we fight them to clear the path?" Sync asked.

Stella turns to Sync and answered, "We could but we don't know if they are watching us from here. We don't have anything to disrupt their cameras."

"You're thinking too much, Stella. There are ways to trick them," he said.

"Like what?" Stella lifts an eyebrow.

"Speed. They can't see through our speed. They don't have those eagle eyes to see us going in."

The assassin closed her eyes and sighs lightly. "Who knows. They may have something for us waiting in the lab. It won't be an easy fight." she opened her eyes and turns back to the guards. "We should knock the guards unconscious and sneak in the hidden passageway. Unless if you want to kill them, Sync."

The Tempest smirked. "Of course. We can't let them run away and tell their companies about this. They are the evidence of all of this if we make them unconscious. Like I said, in this world, everyone dies for no reason, because of the score and they are weak."

"I don't think people die for no reason. People die to fight what is right, to defend themselves, and protect others. It's not the score that causes them to die. There are some weak humans but they have the heart to do what is right for their loved ones. You are one of them, Sync." Stella takes out her daggers under her jacket. She started to clash them together and sharpen their blades to each other.

Sync watches her as she sharpens her daggers. He didn't know what to say. That was the first time someone calls him human. The Tempest chuckled. "Well, let's get started. We should hurry with this mission." he fists his hand onto the palm of his other hand and was ready to fight. They looked at each other and nodded.

They quickly spread out to kill the guards. Stella sneaked up behind one and instantly killed him. She continues to assassinate her targets. Sync kicked the guard multiple times then goes to the next guard. They were done killing the guards and stood in front of the entrance of the hidden passage. Stella went to the wall, placed her hands on the wall, and it opened. She leads the way in the hidden passageway and Sync followed her from behind.

As they walk in the path to the lab, the fire lids up when they passed each lid flames. The wind was blowing cold towards as they can feel it through their skins. Stella can feel the pressure when they are going closer and closer to the lab. She doesn't know what will happen when they arrive there. It was no original pressure. It like they are being watched from above.

The assassin started to feel uneasy as closer they get. Sync turned to Stella and sees sweat falling down from her cheeks. It was noticeable that she was not ready to go to fight.

"Something the matter? You look uneasy about this mission," he said.

Stella shook her head. "No. I have a feeling that someone is watching us. Something is probably waiting for us when we arrive there. It will be dangerous to save the kids with that in the way."

"And what makes you sure if that is right?" he asked.

"I can feel the pressure as we are getting closer and closer to the end of this path. It gets stronger and stronger every time I feel it. It feels like the sudden chill running through my skin. The cold wind is like touching every inch of my skin." she replied.

"Once we arrive at the laboratory, make sure you disarms the traps and then save the kids."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know what you're going to do. Just be careful." Stella stops walking and places her hand on the door. The door slowly open. The assassin moved her hand away from the door as it was opening. They entered the open door and appeared in the camera monitoring room. They looked around to see if anyone is here. There was no one in the room. "Surprisingly, no one is here. They are usually guards here. I wonder what happen to them." she started to think.

"This is not the time to think, Stella. We have to complete this mission then head back to Daath." Sync walked to the camera's screen and looked at each one of them. "Why would a camera room be here next to the hidden passageway? This is utterly stupid whoever build this laboratory."

"I said the same thing too but apparently they didn't know about the hidden passage when I escaped." Stella walked up beside of Sync and glanced at the camera's screen. "This will help us find the kids, the control room, all the guards locations, and other things that appear in these cameras. I see the kids in the center room and the control room. It seems far away from the center room."

"We might have to shut them down just in case one of the guard's returns. Otherwise, they will alarm the whole lab."

Stella sighed. "No. We will put fake images on these cameras. They will never know that we are in there if we place a fake scenery." she walked to the camera controls and started to press buttons to add fake images on each camera.

"You think you can place all the fake images in all of the cameras?" Sync questioned.

"Are you doubting me as an ally or a rogue assassin? I thought you have to keep an eye on me from Van's orders." Stella mocked at Sync.

"Hmph! I can't disobey orders from Van. I'll get in trouble if I don't watch you."

Stella lends away from the camera controls and turns to Sync. "I never thought you are the type to follow orders from Van. Although, you are a God-General of the Oracle Knights. Of course, you do have to follow orders from the Commandant." she smirked in a mocking way as she walks pass Sync.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Who knows. You tell me if I am or not, Mr. Tactical Leader."

Sync was getting annoyed of Stella's mocking. "Let's hurry up and finish this mission. I'm getting tired of this place. We should have been done with this place a long time ago." he frowned.

"Stop complaining. These things take time, Sync. If you make one mistake on your mission then you can't redo it over. You just have to continue with the mission with that one mistake. I can tell that Van won't be happy if we did make one mistake." Stella crossed her arms as she stood in front of the door. "Anyways, I'm done with the cameras. Let's commence the mission. I'll go through the vent and disarm the traps. You wait here until I disarm traps then you can do whatever you want here."

Stella jumped to the vent and screwed the nails off. When the nails were off, she opened it and entered and started to crawl to find the control room. Sync watches as she leaves when she enter in the vent. The Tempest stared at the door and waits for the assassin to disarm the traps.

The black haired assassin quietly crawls in the vent from getting noticed from the guards. She crawled past each small vents to reach the control room. Suddenly, a small voice was heard. It sounds sad and seems desperate for help.

"I want to go home." said the young boy, sadly.

All of the kids in the room wanted to go home and see the parents but they can't do anything. They wish they have someone to save them from the so call "doctors". They are scared and wish to forget how they are treated in the laboratory. Stella was listening and watching the kids from the vent. She wished she can save them now but she has to go and do her mission.

"Don't worry. I will save you guys from this nightmare," she said quietly. She continues to crawl the vent to search for the control room.

* * *

In the control room, there was a guard guarding the control room against the outside. Stella arrives at the control room and looked around in the control room through the vent if anyone is around. It was cleared and she opened the vent and jumped down. She stood up and walked up to the controls. The buttons look simple. She starts to press the buttons to disarm the traps then she looked up on the screen and see that she disarm the traps. She sighs in relief.

Now, she has to get out of the control room and tell Sync that she disarm the traps. Voices were coming closer to the control room. Stella looks around to hide, then quickly hides in a locker. Two guards appeared in the control rooms to watch and guard the room. Stella quickly dashed out of the room and sneaks away from the control room. She goes to save the kids but it won't be easy to pass through the door that is guarded.

She hides in every corner to see if any guards are guarding the area. The assassin stops at the last corner and looks to see any guards. There were two guards guarding the center room where the kids are. Stella quickly killed the two guards silently preventing the other guards from hearing them. She opened the door and look to see if it is safe. She dragged both of their bodies in the center room then closed the door as she was finished.

She looked up and see the kids gathered around when they saw Stella enter the room. They started to smile and Stella walks up to them.

"Stella is that you?" the young boy with the brown hair asked.

Stella nodded her head. "Of course it is. I'm here to rescue you guys from these bad guys." she smiled at them. "We have to be careful as we leave." she went to the wall and see the pile of junk. She moves the pile of junk out of the away and found a hole for the kids to go through. "Alright, let's get going."

The kids nodded and walked into the hole. Stella waits for all of the kids to go in the hole. The last kid got in the hole and Stella turned around to see if anyone was watching them. She walked into the hole and follow the path where it leads too.

* * *

Sync was waiting for Stella to come back. He glanced at the cameras and looked at each one of them. The cameras showed where every room was located. Suddenly, he heard something from behind and turn around. The wall was about to crack open. He stood his ground if any enemy appears out of the wall. The wall cracked open and Sync waited for the smoke to clear.

Stella appeared out from the cracked wall and started to cough with the kids. "Damn! I think that was too loud. Now, they are going to be alerted about the sound." she turns to Sync who was standing there watching her. "Sorry about that."

"Did you disarm the traps?" he asked.

She nodded and answered, "Yes, and I got the kids as well." she turns to the kids behind her. "Since everything is done. It is time for the grand finale."

"Grand finale?" Sync was confused but frowning.

"You will see." she snapped her fingers. The lab started to explode.

The Tempest chuckled. "Since when you have time to set up traps in the lab?"

"An assassin never tells their secret to others." Stella put her finger on her lips as she smiled.

She put her middle finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled. Sync was wondering why Stella is whistling for.

"Who are you calling?"

"You will see." Suddenly, a large liger and Ace appeared in front of Stella. She petted the liger and smiled. "Can you guys take the kids to Keterburg?"

The liger and phoenix nodded. They went to the kids to lead them out of the hidden path. The kids looked at Stella. The assassin nodded. The kids were not sure if it was safe to go with the monsters but they followed them out of the hidden path.

"You know how to communicate with monsters?"

"No, I can understand how they feel." she lied. She doesn't want anyone to know that can she communicate with monsters.

"That sounds like you can communicate with them."

"Don't be stupid. Anyways, we can't waste time. We have to finish this mission. I thought you wanted this mission to be over." Stella walked up to Sync. She faced at the door and was ready to complete the mission.

"Hmph! Whatever." he scoffed. "Let's just finish this." as Sync leaves the camera monitoring room. Stella sighed deeply and followed him from behind.

* * *

 **I'm done. This is a long chapter. I don't think I did well on this chapter. :/**

 **I hope didn't make any characters OOC's. Besides my OC's.** **This story is set a year before the main story of the game.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **he last chapter was alright. I did make a couple makes but I'll fix it when I have the time. I'm not sure how things were back before the main story starts. I don't know how many chapters this will be the main story.**

 **There will be some fillers added in during the main story. Also some side story as well.**

 **Let's just see have much I write when we reach to the main part of the story. There will some add parts in the main story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** **:)**

* * *

The laboratory was getting destroyed. Smoke everywhere coming out of the lab. The Oracle Knights ran through the open door from the explosion and killing the guards and scientists they see. Dist was looking around to find the room where they put the children to experiment with them but there were no signs of the experiment room anywhere.

"Hmm? Where is the experiment room located? It is impossible for me to find it like this." Dist stops and thinks a way to find the room. He got his idea and starts to smirk. "I think I know someone who knows the location. I just need to find that person." as Dist search for this 'someone' that he is looking for.

* * *

Stella can feel the same pressure as before when they were in the secret passage. It was getting stronger and stronger as they get closer to it. Her body started to feel fear through the course of her skin. It isn't normal for Stella to be fear of the intense pressure. She looked every spot of where the pressure is at.

"This pressure getting intense as we are getting closer to it. Something isn't right here."

"You have been saying that ever since we entered the secret passage. Is there a problem with that?" Sync sighed annoyingly.

"It looks like someone hasn't been trained to feel other people presences. It is your job to feel the surrounding area with your presence. If you don't then a lot of bad things can happen to you." Stella glared at Sync. "You can't win fights just by going head on your opponents. It is important to know what your enemies are doing. Understanding their movements, style, and more. I can teach you if you don't tell Van." she offered to teach Sync but she knows something is coming from his mouth.

"No thanks. I don't want to be taught by a child like you. I'm fine the way I am." he declined her.

She chuckled then shrugged. "Okay. If you say so. I have a feeling that you will ask when you get defeated by your opponents multiple times."

"Hmph! Like that is going to happen." The assassin stopped walking and heard something from afar. She slightly turns around to see who it is. Sync turned to Stella to see what she is facing in the opposite direction. "Something the matter?"

"We better keep going and get to the experimental lab. I fear something is waiting for us." Stella turned back and walked pass Sync. The Tempest followed Stella to the experimental room.

"The experimental lab is far from the rest of the labs from here."

"That is right. It is the largest room out of the other rooms here. That's where the data is located and that intense pressure is there as well. I don't know who is going to be there. We have to be on guard once we enter the room."

"How hard would that be? It will be easy with the two of us against whatever we are up against." he scoffed.

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you stop underestimating your opponent? You don't know who will face us."

"And why are you being so reckless?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not. It's just that you don't understand a damn thing about these things." she sighed. "Just forget what I said but you should think these things more carefully. Anyways, once we are at the bottom floor of this laboratory, there will be a big door that leads to the experimental lab."

Stella sees the stairs that goes down to the lower level of the lab. They both stood in front of the stairs and glanced at the dark area of the lower level. The assassin walked downstairs. They reached the lower level of the lab and it was dark. It was hard to see when there is no light anywhere.

"It's hard to see down here and there is not a single light at all." Sync looked around in the dark.

Stella turned to Sync and said, "Don't worry. I can see in the dark."

The Tempest turned to Stella and asked, "How can you do that? We don't have anything to see in the dark."

"I'm an assassin. I can see in the dark. We will be fine. Just follow me and you will be fine." Stella turned back and started to walk forward.

Sync doesn't know if he should believe in Stella's ability to see in the dark. Although, he doesn't know anything about her. Its best to see her ability and what it does.

* * *

They finally appeared at the large door and looked at it. They are ready to go through the big door and prepare to fight whatever it is behind it. Stella took out her daggers and starts to sharpen them together. As they were sharpened, she puts up in her clothing and glanced at Sync.

"Are you ready?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe," he replied sarcastically. "Just make sure to watch your back. I'm not going to save you if you get attacked."

She chuckled. "Whatever you say, Tempest." she went the arc of the door and typed in the password to open the door. The big door is open slowly as the bright light shine through them and killed the darkness behind them.

The door was wide open and they step into the big room. They look around in the experimental lab. There was nothing waiting for them at the experimental lab, but they were still aware that someone will attack them out of nowhere.

The black haired assassin went ahead to the room behind the door. She started up the machine and looked at the experiment. She stared at the data that the scientist gathered on the children. The data seems decent enough to be used for Van's plan. Stella can't let Van have the data in his hand. She presses buttons on the machine to delete the data completely so no one can use them for their own needs. Once the data was completely deleted, she started the self-destruct to destroy the lab. There will be no evidence of this lab. She sighed and quickly leaves the room and went towards Sync.

"I self-destruct this place in 5 minutes. We should hurry and leave this place."

"What about the data?"

Stella sighed lightly and answered, "I deleted the data. So, no one can use it for their own plans. Anyways, let's go before this whole place is going to be destroyed." as she walks passed Sync and headed to the large door.

Sync took a step forward and see something at the door waiting for the assassin to come closer. As Stella got closer to the door, a large sword swings out of the shadow to attack Stella. The assassin quickly took out her daggers and block the attack and pushed her back into the room. She used her feet to land her fall from the push and it created a small cloud of dust.

Stella looked at her hand and see that she got a cut from the surprise attack. Blood was coming out of her hand. She doesn't mind the cut on her hand and looked at the door in front of her.

"I suggest you come out of the shadow." she demanded.

The figure appeared out of the shadow into the light. It walked in the experimental lab and stood in front of Sync and Stella. It appeared to be a muscular man carrying a large sword on his shoulder, a gray and red shoulder pad on his left shoulder, gray cloth armor to the length of his ankle, gray boots, gray and red gloves, and gray pants. He glanced at the two Oracle Knights in front of him then he started to laugh.

Stella was confused and Sync just frowned. Why is he laughing them? There's only one way to find out.

"What's so funny? And who are you?" Sync asked coldly.

The muscular man stopped laughing and faced at Sync. "I'm laughing because I'm fighting against two kids that sneaked in my lab," then he frowned. "And why should introduce myself if you don't tell me your names?" he pointed at them.

Stella narrowed her eyes. "You don't know who I am, Raven."

Raven turned to Stella and widen his eyes. "I'm surprised you're not dead from your mission. How did you survive?"

"I see. So, you were the one who sends me to assassinate Van."

"I wasn't the one who send you to assassinate Van. You just have to find the person yourself."

"Tell me who sent me to assassinate Van?"

"Why should I tell you, little girl? You just have to find him."

Sync turned to Stella and asked, "Who is he?"

"That is Raven. He is the commander here. He's known as The Dark Bull." she replied.

"Under whose orders?"

Stella rubbed her temple and sighed. "I'll tell you that later, Sync."

Raven heard a familiar name and said, "Sync? You mean Sync the Tempest is here. I see. You join the Oracle Knights. Is there a reason why you join them and not us, Stella?"

The assassin frowned. "Sorry. I'm not going to tell you why I join them."

The Dark Bull smirked. "Since, I can't make you talk. Let's make our weapons do the talking for us."

"We don't have time to fight." she mumbled.

The Tempest smirked. "What do you mean? Are you scared?"

Stella shook her head. "No. Do you forget that I self-destruct this place? We probably have 3 minutes left. We have to get out of here but we can't because Raven is in our way."

"We could just use our speed to get out of here but won't be easy."

"He will keep chasing us. It doesn't matter how fast we use our speed. We just need someone to distract him."

Raven narrowed his eyes. "What are the two of you whispering about? Come here! So, my sword can taste your blood from its blade!" he chuckled.

Raven charged forward to start his attack. Stella and Sync waited from the Dark Bull to come closer to them. They quickly dodge his charge when he charged forward and crash into the wall.

"There is no way he could survive that." Sync glanced at the wall where Raven ran into.

The assassin crooked her eyes as she closed her eyes. "No, I don't think so. There is a reason why he is called the Dark Bull. He'll keep targeting us no matter what he ramps into. It doesn't hurt him at all. He can even break down a rock with his charged attack." she turned to the door behind her. "Let's go before he comes at us and we need to get out of here before this place self-destruct itself." as she runs to the door.

Sync quickly follow Stella out of the door to leave the room.

The figure appeared out of the smoke and watches as Stella and Sync left the room. He growls lowly and punched the wall. The wall was burst open from his fist. "Damn! I let them escape. However, we will meet again Stella. So, you better watch out." Raven turned to the wall that he punched and leaves the laboratory.

Everything was coming down, because the laboratory is getting destroyed. The oracle soldiers were waiting outside of the laboratory watching it being destroyed. Stella and Sync came out of the entrance of the lab. The whole lab got self-destructed as it got exploded.

The assassin looked around and noticed that Dist isn't around. She turned to the soldiers and asked, "Where's Dist?"

One of the soldiers pointed at the sky and replied, "He's up there."

Stella looked up at the sky and see Dist. He looked rather upset then came down to them. He glanced at Stella and growls at her. Stella blinked in confusion of why Dist is mad at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there's something wrong. I was close to getting the data from the laboratory and you had to destroy the lab! Now, the data is gone. The research cannot continue without that data in my hands. I need that data at all cost!" Dist pointed at her.

"You have no idea what that data contains. It is dangerous to use that data for your needs, Dist." Stella became angry at Dist. She turned away from Dist then crossed her arms. "We're done here. Let's go back to Daath and report this to the Commandant." as she walked pass the soldiers. Everyone watched at Stella as she leaves.

"What's her problem? Why is the data important to delete? And what does it contain that can to be so dangerous?" Dist shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we will find out soon. Plus I hate this place. It's cold here." as he took off into the sky.

* * *

Stella walked in Keterburg and head to Nephry's office. She walked pass the children that were free from the laboratory. They were happy to be back together with their parents. A sudden soft call was coming from behind. Stella turned around to the call and see Ace and the liger together. She walked up to them and pet them both and smiled.

"You two did a good job. Now, we should head to Nephry's office and tell her that the children are safe and the lab is destroyed." she walked to the direction of Nephry's Office. Ace and the liger followed their master.

* * *

Sync was at Keterburg Bay waiting for Stella to return. He thought she would be at the bay waiting for them to come but she isn't here. The oracle soldiers are getting on the ship and ready to go back to Daath. He crossed his arms as he waits for the assassin to appear at the bay.

"Where is she? She's suppose to be here," he mumbled.

"You called?" a voice from behind.

The Tempest turned to the voice. It was Stella with Ace on her shoulder and the liger beside of her. He walked past her and heads to the ship. Stella tilts her head and crooked her eyes. She heads to the ship with him.

* * *

It turns nighttime as the ship was heading back to Daath. The calm waves from the ocean and stars lit up from the night skies. Stella walked off the ship and head to the front of the ship and to feel the wind blowing through her hair. The liger walked up to her that he wanted to be petted. The assassin turned to the liger and smiled and starts to pet him.

"You like being petted don't you, Apollo." Stella pet on his soft spot. Apollo starts to purr softly as Stella pet him. The assassin started to yawn and stretches her arms. "I'm getting tired. We should get some rest." as she stops petting Apollo and head inside the ship.

Stella walked to the room, took off the jacket, place it on the bed, fell into the bed and fall asleep. Ace sleeps next to Stella and Apollo sleeps on the floor. She was tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Sync was on the bridge with his arms crossed. The soldiers were controlling the ship back to Daath. He noticed Stella isn't on the bridge. So, he leaves the bridge and walked outside to go to the front of the ship. She wasn't here too. He walked back to the ship and head to the room. He walked pass all of the doors to go to the end of the hall. He opened the door to the room and see the assassin asleep on the bed with Ace and Apollo. He walked up to her and picks up her jacket and used it as a blanket to prevent her from getting cold. He looked at her once more.

"She looks peaceful and innocence when she sleeps. I never thought she would look like this. She's always serious. She did say that she was serious and used to do missions alone." he whispers softly.

He leaves the room and let Stella sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning, Stella woke up and looked around. She sees that Ace and Apollo are in the room with her. She got out of bed and noticed that she wasn't on the ship. It seems that she is in Daath. Probably, in the Oracle Knight HQ where the oracle knights rest at. She went to the bed and sees her jacket and puts it on. Ace and Apollo woke up and went up to their master. Ace flies to Stella's shoulder and stretches his legs, as well as Apollo, did the same thing.

Stella smiled and said, "Good morning, Apollo. You too, Ace." as she pets them both. They both greeted her back. "Come. Let's go. I want to see the rest of the God-Generals. Oh, I want to see Fon Master Ion and his guardian as well. That would be interesting to see the Fon Master here." Stella leaves the room and heads to the Cathedral.

As Stella was walking the big hallway, she looked lost. She couldn't find the way to the Cathedral. The place was so big that she will not remember these at all. It hurts her head too much like she was getting dizzy or something.

"Just great. I'm lost. I don't know the way to the Cathedral." she rubbed her temples and starts to think but she was lost in word of where to go next. "I think I should ask someone for directions to the Cathedral." then bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." as she looked the person she bumps into and reaches her hand out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." as he reached out Stella's hand.

Stella pulled him up. It was a boy with green hair and eyes. She noticed immediately who it was. "Fon Master Ion? Are you the Fon Master?"

Ion looked up at Stella and smiled. "Yes. That's right. I'm Fon Master Ion but please just call me Ion."

Stella nodded. "Of course, Ion. I'm surprised to see here. This is the first time I see you in person."

"I never see you before. May I ask what is your name?"

"I'm Stella. I joined the Oracle Knights two days ago."

"You join the Oracle Knights, Stella?" Stella nodded. "That's good to hear. The Oracle Knights are followed by the Order to guide humanity to the unprecedented prosperity."

Stella was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"IOOONN!" a voice shouted in the halls. Stella and Ion turns to the shouted voice. It appeared to be a young girl with twin ponytails wearing an oracle knight clothes. She stops running and looked at Ion. "This is where you were at. Grand Maestro Mohs needs you at the meeting as soon as possible."

"I'll be there, Anise." Ion turns to Stella and bowed. "It was nice meeting you, Stella." he turned around and leaves to go to the meeting.

Stella waved them goodbye then she remembers something. She desperately needs to tell them before they go too far away from her. "Wait, Ion," she called.

Ion and his guardian stopped then turns to Stella. "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Well um... I'm lost. I don't know where the Cathedral is." Stella replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Is this your first time being in the Oracle Knights Headquarters?" Anise asked.

Stella nodded. "I guess you can say that. And who are you?"

"My name is Anise. I'm Fon Master Ion Guardian." Anise introduces herself to Stella.

"I'm Stella. I'm a member of the Oracle Knights under Sync commands." Stella wasn't fond of saying Sync's name to Ion and Anise.

Anise was shocked. "What? You're under Sync's command. I'm sorry about that."

Stella waved her hands back and forth defensively. "No, no. It's okay. I'm not fond of him. He is a pullover." Ace started to call softly to his master. The assassin looked at Ace and nodded. "Anyways, we should go to the Cathedral. We don't want Ion to miss his meeting."

"Yes. Let's head to the Cathedral." Ion lead the way. Anise and Stella followed suite from back.

* * *

They arrived at the Cathedral. Stella waved both Ion and Anise goodbye as they went to the meeting. She was happy to meet the Fon Master and his guardian. She never thought that Ion would be nice and never thought Anise would be the same age as her. Ace scratched his head with his claws from his feet. Apollo walked up to Stella and tells her that he is hungry.

The black haired assassin glanced at Apollo and nods. "Alright. Let's go and find something to eat." Stella remembered something and glanced at Apollo once more. "I forgot that you can't come with me to the city. I'm sorry, Apollo. You have to stay here until I return. Just stay with Sync, alright." as she petted his head. Apollo whimpered softly.

She heads to the door to go out. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. Oh." she looked down and see a young girl with pink long hair and eyes. She was wearing a God-General clothing.

"I'm sorry." as she hugs her doll. Stella reached out her hand to the young God-General. She glanced at the assassin hand then reached out for it and grab it. Stella pull her up to make her stand up. The pink hair God-General looked at Stella and hugged her doll again. "Th-Thank you."

Stella chuckled and smiled. "No problem." she was surprised who she saw in front of her. "Oh, you're Arietta the Wild. You're the third Commander of the Oracle Knights. Am I corrected?" she is hoping that she is right.

"Y-Yes. And who are you?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Stella. I'm a member of the Oracle Knights. I joined not too long ago. Although, I am under Sync's commands." she sighed as she doesn't want to repeat the same thing over.

"You're Sync's subordinate?"

The assassin shook her head violently. "No. You can say that he is my commander of some sort." she laughed nervously. Arietta tilts her head in confusion. "Anyways, do you want to come with me to the city, Arietta?"

"Does anyone knows about this?" she asked.

"No. Are we supposed to ask someone before we go out to the city?"

"Well-"

"Arietta! Stella!" a voice interrupted Arietta. The two girls turned to the voice and it was Legretta. Legretta sees Ace on Stella's shoulder. She was wondering why it was on her shoulder. "Stella? What is that bird on your shoulder?" she asked.

Stella glanced to Ace and replied, "This is Ace, my subordinate. I saved him during my missions on those scientists in the laboratory in Keterburg. I do want to know what he saying." she can't tell them that she can communicate with monsters. She pretends that she doesn't understand them.

"I can help you with that," Arietta said.

Stella turned to Arietta. "Really?" The pink hair God-General nodded as she hugs her doll tightly. The assassin blinked then bends down to her knee and smiles. "Thank you, Arietta. I would be happy that you will help me. Although, it is going to take a while to learn to communicate with monsters." she doesn't really need help but she can't let them know. She just has to go along with it until they will figure out soon.

"What about this liger? He looks like one of my liger friends."

"It's the same with Apollo as well. He was a test subject to the scientists." she lied about Apollo being a test subject. "Anyways, what did you called us for, Legretta?"

Legretta put her hand on her waist and answered, "We have a meeting with Van and the other God-Generals. Come to the meeting room. It is going to start in 5 minutes." as she turned around and head to the meeting room.

Stella sighed lightly. "And I thought I have time to go to the city of Daath. Let's go and meet with the God-Generals and the Commandant, Arietta. So you know the way to the meeting room?" The Wild nodded. "Alright, I'll follow as you lead the way. Let's go, Apollo."

Arietta leads the way to the meeting room and Stella followed behind along with Apollo.

* * *

All of the God-Generals were waiting for Stella, Arietta, and Van shows up in the room. It was quite in the room. None of the God-Generals didn't talk to each other until Largo turned to Sync to ask him something.

"So, how did the mission go, Sync?"

"It took longer than I suspected. Stella took her time and I was getting bored of the mission. Although, I was able to get some information about her." Sync replied.

"What kind of information?" Legretta asked.

"She hates the score. She said that it is like a god to people of this world. She has a good strategy, sees in the dark, feels other people presences, call monsters and set up traps. That's all the information I got from her. I'm sure that she has more secrets that she will show when it is needed."

"For a young girl, I never thought she would have the potential to do that. I can see why the Commandant wants her as a God-General." Largo crossed his arms on his chest.

"Anything else about her past?" Legretta places her hand on her waist.

The Tempest turned to Legretta as he crossed his arms. "She told me that she has been a test subject for her whole life."

"She doesn't know anything about her parents or what happened to them." The door opened. All of the God-Generals turned to the door to see who it is. They saw Arietta with Apollo and Ace at the door but they don't see Stella anywhere. They glanced at Arietta. "Where is Stella, Arietta? She should be here."

Arietta answered, "I don't know. She told me she has something to do but her monsters are here with me." as she turns to Apollo and Ace.

"We don't have time to play hide and seek with Stella. The Commandant is about to be here and she disappeared without us noticing." Legretta frowns.

A figure was moving in the darkness to be sneaky. It took a step forward and waits for the God-Generals to not notice that the figure is here. It was targeting at Sync. It charged at the Tempest and use its legs to attack him. Suddenly, someone dashed into the room. Everyone was wondering who dashed into the room. They turned to the source of the dash and sees daggers blocking something. It was Stella that stopped the unknown figure from attacking from behind. The mysterious figure quickly jumped and dashed out of the room to leave the Oracle Knights HQ. Arietta walked in the room with Apollo and Ace. Ace flies towards to Stella and lands on her shoulder. Apollo goes to his master and lied down on the ground.

Stella watches as the figure leaves then puts up her daggers back in her jacket and turned to Sync. "You could gotten attack by that mysterious cloaked figure. I'm surprised that none of you guys saw it there." she was a little angry at the God-Generals for not paying attention to their surrounding. She sighed deeply then leans on the wall and waits for Van to come.

Dist stared at Stella and pointed at her. "Why are you here? This meeting is only for the God-Generals."

"I was told to come here by Legretta." she didn't look at Dist. She has her eyes closed facing towards the floor.

"Is there a reason why she is here?" Dist asked.

"Van needs something from her," Largo replied.

A God-General with red hair and green eyes glanced at Largo and asked curiously, "What does he need from her?"

"You will see when the meeting starts, Asch," Legretta answered.

Van finally appeared in the meeting room. He looked around to see all of the God-Generals are here. He turned to Stella and sees that she wasn't too happy at all. He is wondering what happened while he was gone then turns back to the God-Generals. "Let's get started with this meeting." Stella leans away from the wall and walked up to the table and sat down on the chair. All of the God-Generals did the same thing and wait for Van to speak. The Commandant glanced to Stella and sees Ace on her shoulder but he ignores Ace and looked at her. "Stella, can you tell us where the rest of the locations of the laboratory are?"

Stella stood up from her chair and looked at the map. She pointed at all of the locations. "There's one in Keterburg. That's where Sync and I went yesterday to destroy the lab as well as Dist. It was the closest one to Daath. Next, there is one somewhere in Meggiora Highlands. Then, there is one somewhere in the Desert Oasis. Another one in that small island where Belkend is. And lastly, there is one behind on the mountain where the Cheagle Woods is. Although, I did hear that they are another lab but I don't know where it is or if it is true or not."

Van moves his hand on his chin as he looked at the map of the locations of the labs. "Hmm? I'm surprised that these labs were built during the war."

Stella nodded. "That's right. They use the war as an advance to built the labs all over the world. So, no one doesn't know about them besides the children that were send there."

"Where do they find the kids?" the Black Lion asked.

"They usually find them at the abandoned alley. That's where all of the kids go when they are abandoned from their parents or have no parents." the assassin replied.

Legretta glanced at Stella. She was wondering if Stella remembered anything in the past. "What about you? Were you abandon when your parents left you?"

"I actually don't know. I was 4 years old. So, I don't remember my parent's face or how they look like. I was told that they were killed. It's told from their Scores."

"You lost your parents from the Score. I see. I'm sorry about your loss of your parents." Van apologies to Stella even though he didn't do anything. It was getting interesting to Van. Now, he knows some things about Stella. He needs to think of something that will convince her to join him as a God-General.

"There's no need to, Commandant. It was told from the Score and they die from the Score. Everyone follows their birth score to make their lives better. I see the Score as a god to fool people lives. I hate the Score as it is. I wish there is a way to destroy the Score."

Van started to get interested in Stella words against the Score. "Stella, I have something to tell you after the meeting. Stay here until everyone leaves."

Stella turned to Van dumbfounded. She was wondering what he wants from her. "Sure thing."

"Now, we should attack the next lab. Stella, what should be the next lab we attack?"

The black haired assassin looked at the map and points the next location. "My best bet would be the Desert Oasis. A lot of children from Chesedonia were taking there. I'm sure the parents are really worried about their children disappearing."

"Any suggestion who you should take?" Asch asked.

Stella looked at all of the God-Generals and already chosen one to come with her to attack the next lab. "You could come with me with the Desert Oasis to destroy that lab, Asch. I don't know the exact location of the lab, but we can find it." she turns to Van. "Is that fine with you, Van?"

The Commandant nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. You know that Sync will also have to go along as well."

"Yes, I know." she sighed annoyingly.

 _How does she know my name? I never introduced myself to her. Stella is her name right. Just who is she?_ Asch thought in his mind, curiously.

"Now, we got all the labs location out of the way. There are more things I need to discuss with you guys. Before we discuss any further, does anyone have any questions?" as Van looked at everyone in the room.

No one didn't response. It was silent for a minute then Dist broke the silent.

"I don't trust her. She destroyed something that I need from the lab."

"Well, I am sorry that I destroyed the one thing that you wanted from the lab. Are you hurt now?" Stella said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me."

"Hmph. I wasn't it mocking you."

"Why is it important to save those kids from those labs? They are nothing but the test subject to them. The kids are a waste of time to save th-."

Something interrupted Dist. Everyone in the room was a little shocked of what just happen. There was a dagger on the left side of Dist's ostentatious chair. Dist was lucky that it didn't hit him. He was a little scared of what happened. Stella had her left arm out as she narrowed her eyes on Dist.

"Next time, I won't miss. You got that?" Stella was serious. Dist responds with a slight nod. "Ace, if you don't mind." Ace files off of her shoulder and goes to Dist's chair to grab Stella's dagger. He flies back with the dagger on his feet and gives it back to his master. Stella grabs her dagger from Ace's feet and looked at it. It was still sharp and shiny. Ace goes back to Stella's shoulder and waits. "Sorry about that Commandant. You may continue." she apologizes.

"No. That's fine. It was interesting to watch. Now, let's discuss other matters."

* * *

All of the God-Generals leaves the room. Leaving Stella and Van alone in the meeting room to discuss other matters. Asch turned back to the door and stared at it for a minute then leaves.

"That was an interesting turning event we saw from Stella." Largo frowned.

"Yes, it was. I'm sure that the Commandant wants her as his subordinate. A God-General." Legretta agreed.

"She was serious about killing Dist. I could tell by looking at her eyes." Sync added.

The Black Lion glanced at the Tempest and nodded. "Yes, I have to agree with that. Her eyes were serious like an assassin ready to assassinate their target with one blow. She isn't the type to be messed with and very dangerous."

"That's why Van wants her to stay in the room with him. He needs her skills but not only that. He is interested in Stella's hatred of the Score." Legretta said.

"Will she accepted his offer?" Largo asked.

"Who knows. We just have to wait until he announces it to us."

"We did get more information about her. Thanks to Dist and the talk about the parents." Sync added as he smirked.

"Hopefully, we get more information about her. We are still in the dark." Largo said, picking up his scythe and place it on his shoulder. "We still don't know her fonic artes."

"We will soon enough, Largo."

Asch was behind the three God-Generals listening to the conversation. Although, he doesn't know much about Stella. He knows that Van is planning to use her for his plans. Asch needs to figure something for Stella to understand that Van is going to use her for his plans.

* * *

Stella was curious to know what Van wants her for. _Why did he ask me to stay here for? Wait! Don't tell me that he-_

"That was interesting on what you did on Dist, Stella." Van interrupts her thought what she was going to say. "I never thought you have the potential to do that. Your skills are unique, unlike any other God-Generals."

"Um, thanks, Commandant." she didn't know what to say next but it come out of her mouth. "So, what do need me for?"

Van grinned. "I want you to join me as a God-General." he pointed.

Stella was dumbfounded and nervous. She doesn't know if she wants to be a God-General. She doesn't know anything about the God-Generals or Van at all. It is risky to join the God-General as Van subordinate. "Is there a reason why I should join the God-General?" she asked curiously.

"I fully understand that you have been through alot and I can help you achieve your dream. We can make a world without the Score with your help, Stella," he answered.

She started to think about it. "A world without the Score? Is it possible to destroyed the Score?"

"There is a way to destroy the Score with your help. I know we can achieve that goal. I just need you to join me and we can make the world a better place without the Score. Do you wish for a world with or without the Score?"

"Well, I want a world without the Scores purpose. People has been relying on the Score too much and I want everyone to stop reading the Score and live their own lives."

"You have an interesting response against the Score, Stella. I was right about you."

All of the words are going through Stella's mind. Van wants to help her achieve her wish, but is it possible to make that wish come true. But what Van is saying is right, she does believe what Van is saying. If he is planning to destroyed the Score then her wish will come true. The only thing she has to do is to join him and he will help her realize her dream, a world without the Score.

"Can you give me time to think about this offer, Commandant?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet if I want to join the God-Generals."

Van nodded. "Of course, you have all the time you need to think about this, Stella. I have faith in you." he grinned as he put his hand on Stella's shoulder. "I have to go now. I have some things to do. Come and see me when you have the answer to our talk." as he walks away and leaves the room.

Stella watches as Van leaves the room. As he left, she slowly sat down on the floor. All of the things was running through her mind. She started to chuckle softly then frowns. She places her hand on her face and sighed lightly. "I don't know what should I do. I mean I do want a world without the Score but there something strange about Van's words. It's like something is telling me to not join them. I think I need to sleep again." she stood up and looked at Apollo and Ace. "I'm going back to bed. You guys should go to Sync or Arietta while I'm sleeping, alright." as she walked to the door and opens it.

Apollo and Ace looked at their master worried about her as they followed her out of the room. They watch as she heads back to her room to sleep again. Stella looks exhausted. She has been working too hard on her missions. The two monsters leave to find Sync to stay with.

* * *

Sync was waiting for Stella to appear from the meeting room. Suddenly, he sees Apollo and Ace coming towards him. He looked around and sees that Stella isn't with them. Ace lands on his shoulder and Apollo stood beside of him.

"Where's Stella?" he asked.

Apollo started to communicate to Sync but he doesn't understand what Apollo is saying. Arietta sees Sync with Ace and Apollo and wondering what they are doing. She walked up to them and hears the conversation from Apollo.

"He said that Stella went back sleep. She had a lot of things in her mind." Arietta told Sync what Apollo said to him.

Sync crossed his arms and sighed. "Why did she go back to sleep in the morning? We have a mission to do."

Apollo started to growl lowly at Sync. He wasn't too happy about Sync.

"He is not happy. I think he is protecting Stella."

"I'm going to check on her. It's my job to keep an eye on her." as Sync walks away from Apollo and head to Stella's room. Ace flies off of Sync's shoulder and landed on Apollo's back.

Arietta looks at Apollo and Ace once more and was curious about them. Apollo turns to Arietta and walked up to her and purrs on her. The Wild felt warm against Apollo's fur. She never thought that he would be nice to her.

Asch appeared behind Arietta and asked, "Where's Stella?"

Arietta turns to Asch and answered, "S-she went to sleep when she was done talking with Van. She had a lot of things in her mind."

 _What did Van tell her about? What does he want from Stella? Is it because she is a-_

"Is there something wrong?" Arietta tilts her head as she interrupted Asch thoughts.

"No. There's nothing wrong." Asch answered, turning around and leaves. Arietta was confused as she watches Asch leaves.

* * *

Sync was in front of Stella's room. Her room was the farthest from the other rooms. He hears someone talking in the room. It sounds like Stella talking to herself. He decides to hear what she is saying in the room.

Stella was sitting on the chair still thinking about the talk with Van. It was a little frustrated that she has to think about this decision. She moves her hand on her forehead and leans on the chair. "I'm thinking too much already." she sighs deeply. "How long are you going to stand there, Sync?" she called him out.

The open door and Sync walked in the room and see Stella a bit under the weather. "You have a lot in your mind."

"Of course, I feel a little homesick, that's all. I'm not used to this place."

"What did Van ask you?"

"He asks me if I want to join the God-General. He said that he promised me that he will make a world without the Score. I'm not sure if I want to join, because of that one promise. I join the Oracle Knights two days ago. I don't know why he wants me to join with you guys."

The Tempest chuckled softly. "I think you should join Van and realize your dream. Alongside with us the God-Generals."

Stella moves her hand away from her forehead and stood up from the chair. "I don't know much about the other God-Generals past. So, how should I know if I should trust you guys? It would be comfortable if all of the God-Generals told me their past. Wait," Stella noticed why the God-Generals joined Van. "Did the God-Generals join Van because they hate the Score?"

"That's right. All of the God-Generals join up Van because of the Score. They hate the Score like you do." Sync answered.

"It must be from their past that made them hate the Score. They probably lost something important to them or whatever caused them to hate the Score." the assassin turned to Sync and narrowed her eyes at him. "Since, you know my hatred of the Score. What made you hate the Score?"

"I was thrown into the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano to survive on my own. It was told from the Score."

"That's it. I don't think you told me everything. There is something missing from that." Sync didn't respond, turning his head away. "Sometimes, I don't understand you. You're a secretive and persistent person, Sync."

"I would say the same thing about you, Stella. You're serious and secretive." as he turns back to Stella.

Stella blinked then chuckled. "That makes two of us."

"Something that we both agreed on," Sync smirked.

"An assassin never tells their secrets." Stella stood up from the chair and walk pass Sync. She stops midway and turns to him. "Anyway, we should head to the Desert Oasis. I'll go and tell Asch," her stomach starts to growl. She blushed in embarrassment. "After we eat."

* * *

After lunch, Sync, Stella, and Asch left Oracle Knights HQ to go to the Desert Oasis for the next lab. Ace was on Stella's shoulder while Apollo was behind them. Stella stretches her arms out and was ready to start the next mission.

"So, we have to take a ship to Chesedonia from Daath Bay." she turns to the two God-Generals. "How long does it take to get to Chesedonia from the sea?"

"We will arrive at Chesedonia in the afternoon," Asch answered. "I suggest we should ask the people of Chesedonia about the children that disappearing from home."

Stella nodded. "Yes. It will give us clue about where the lab is located. Hopefully. Anyways, let's go." as she turned around and walks ahead of them to Daath Bay. Sync and Asch followed Stella to Daath Bay. Apollo went to take another route to prevent the people in town to panic.

The Tempest turns around and sees that Apollo isn't behind them. He turns back and asked, "Where is the liger?"

"Oh, you should know that the townspeople will be terrified to see a monster walking around in town. Apollo took a different route out of Daath. We will meet him outside of Daath." she answered.

"How did you meet with Apollo?" Asch asked.

"It started when I was 6 years old. I found him injured in the woods and took care of him when he was still a cub. I had to hide him every time I return back in the laboratory. I couldn't let the scientists kill the first friend I made. I enjoy the things I did with Apollo." Stella answered.

"I'm surprised that you were able to hide Apollo for so long."

"Well, I was able to hide him during my missions. So, it wasn't that hard." They are out of Daath. Apollo appeared out of woods and walked up to Stella. She starts to pet him and smiled. "He is still a young liger. When I got older, he became my loyal subordinate along side with Ace."

"So, you're their master to them," Asch said. "Do you understand how to communicate them with?"

"No, I don't." she lied, trying to hide the truth. "Anyways, we can talk more when we are on the ship." as she continued to walk to Daath Bay.

* * *

The Oracle Knights arrived at Daath Bay. The ship was on the dock waiting for them to come. They head toward to their ship to Chesedonia. The ship starts to sail to Chesedonia.

Stella was at the back of the ship and sitting down on the floor with Apollo lying down behind her supporting her leaning. Ace was on the floor beside on Stella, scratching his neck.

Asch walked out of the ship to find Stella. He went in front of the ship but doesn't see her. He went to the back of the ship and see her relaxing with her monster as her hair blowing from the wind. Stella sees Asch coming towards her. She was wondering what he wants.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I was wondering what Van told you after the meeting." he answered.

"He asks me if I want to be a the God-General. He promised me that he will make a world without the Score. I don't know if I want to join up with Van. I feel like he is hiding something."

"I see. I have to agree with you. He's hiding something but I don't know what he is hiding."

Stella was curious about something and asked, "What about you, Asch? Why did you join with Van?"

Asch turned his head away from Stella. He doesn't know if he should tell her the truth about him but he has a feeling that he can trust her. "I was replaced by a replica during my childhood. It took my family, my name, it stole everything that I had." he clenches his fist.

The assassin sees Asch clench his fist tightly. She was surprised to hear Asch's past to be taken by another person. "I never thought that a replica of you would take everything from you. Is there a reason why there is a replica of you?"

He turned back to Stella, "7 years ago, I was kidnapped by Van to create a replica of me, who took my name. That's when I return back to Van, because of that replica. I don't know what Van plans are. Everything is still unknown."

"It must be hard for you. Are you planning to go back?"

"No. I won't return home. I'm a servant of Van and I have to take any orders from him. The reason I became his servant is because of the Score. He did say that he will change the world without the Score. Although, I have to be careful around the God-Generals. Some of them know my true identity."

"When you say that, that means you are being watched. They are watching you because of you're suspicious. I can't blame them," Stella stood up and clean off the dirt on her clothes. She started to whisper. "Hmm, I can help with that."

Asch was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"We don't know anything about Van's plan. We just have to follow his order until he shows his true intentions. I'm not fond of what are his plans is and being watch under Sync's command. I don't know why Van needs me. I'm the fourth fonist."

"The fourth? That means you use water."

Stella nodded. "But I heard that I can use the second and third fonons."

"That's impossible. No one can use three fonons."

The assassin shrugged. "Who knows. They don't know if I can use three fonons. It's just a rumor from the scientists. If it is true then I have to be careful around Van. We don't know what he can do to use me." she remembers something about the newly discovered fonons. "Oh, I remember that the seventh fonons have been recently discover. I heard there ain't many seventh fonist."

"That's right. You don't see many seventh fonist." It became silent for few minutes. "I like to ask you about something."

Stella raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, sure. What do you want to ask, Asch?"

"It's about your powers. You haven't show them to no one, have you?"

Stella put her hand on her chin as she tries to remember if she did show her powers to any of the God-Generals. "Well, you see some from the meeting. I did show some from the last mission. Luckily, Sync didn't see them at all besides me telling him that I can see in the dark, set up traps, and sense other people's presence. I can communicate with monsters, cast different artes, change my weapon, summon other creatures and other things."

"I see. You have to be careful around the other God-Generals. They will tell Van about your powers and he will use you for his plans."

Stella sighed. "Yes, I know. I have to lie to Arietta that I don't understand Apollo and Ace. I don't want to do that to her. She looks innocent and young. Although, she is a God-General."

"She may look innocent but she can fight."

Sync walked out the ship to find Asch and Stella. He doesn't see them at the front of the ship. He went to the back of the ship to see if they are there. As he got closer to the back of the ship, he heard mumbling. He sees Asch and Stella talking to each other. _What are they talking about? I can't hear them besides the mumbling._ he thought curiously.

Stella sense Sync nearby and she nods at Asch. Asch was confused on why she nodded but he slightly turns his head and turns back to Stella. He understands what she means and nodded back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stella. I hope we work together as God-General in the future," he said, making up something to think that he was introducing himself and to know Stella more.

"Yes. Same thing to you, Asch," she chuckled. Asch turned around and leaves Stella to return back to the ship. He walked pass Sync as he was leaning on the wall and watching Asch walking away. The Tempest leans off the wall and walked up to Stella, who was staring at him. "Is there something you want, Sync?"

"What did Asch want from you?" he asked.

"You sound curious." she said firmly.

"I'm not." he said coldly

Stella put her hands on her hips as she frowns. "Sure, whatever you say, Mr. Tactical Leader," she said sarcastically. "Anyways, Asch wanted to know about my past." she lied.

Sync crossed his arms on his chest. "Is that all?"

She closed her eyes as she crooks her eyebrows. "My, you are a one curious God-General and yes. That's all he told me." Ace flies to Stella's shoulder and cried. Apollo growls at Sync to tell him to leave his master alone.

Sync glanced at Apollo and sighed. He reached out his hand and tries to pet him. Apollo turned his head to the opposite side, refused to be petted by Sync. "It looks like he doesn't like me." he frowned.

"Don't worry about it. You have to understand Apollo more until he likes you. He is different from Ace."

"I want to ask you about that assassin in that meeting room."

"Oh, that assassin was under orders from someone else. He is probably there to assassinate Van but instead he try to assassinate you."

"Again? Who wants Van assassinate?"

Stella shook her head. "Don't know. I was never told about the name of the mastermind who wants Van dead. All they are doing is following orders from someone that was order to tell the assassin their mission. I was like that too back then. I thought following orders from them would let me be free but I guess not. Thanks to Van, I was able to free be from their dirty work."

"You wanted to be free? How long have you wanted to free?"

"For a long time," Stella looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes. "We should go inside the ship. It is going to rain soon." as she walks passed Sync while Apollo followed her from behind.

Sync looked up at the sky and sees that it was clear. He doesn't know if the assassin was telling the truth or not. He goes back inside the ship to invade the rain. Stella stood in front of the ship and watch afar to see how close they are to Chesedonia. Sync appeared and see Stella standing at the front of the ship. She turned around and walk inside the ship. Sync walked inside the ship and went to the bridge. Asch was at the bridge standing. Sync and Stella appeared beside of the Asch waits until they arrive at Chesedonia.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the oracle knights comes out of the ship to the dock of Chesedonia. Stella looked around her surrounding to see that she is in Kimlasca again. She sighed deeply waits for Asch and Sync to appear. Apollo stretches his legs and lets out a big yawn. The assassin turns to Apollo and chuckled when Apollo yawned. He looks bored and tired. Stella starts to daydream in her own world as Sync and Asch walk out of the ship. They see Stella waiting for them to come. She didn't hear them coming to her as she is daydreaming.

"Stella, we are ready," Sync called her.

She didn't hear him call her. She was too focus in her own world. Asch was wondering what is going on in Stella's mind. Sync sighs and decided call her out louder.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The black haired assassin snapped out of her daydream and turned to the two God-Generals who was staring at her. She bit her lips and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were here."

"We just came out of the ship." Sync frowned.

"Oh," she blinked. "Alright then, we should ask anyone in town if any children disappearing from Chesedonia recently."

Asch nodded. "That would help us know what happened to them."

"The soldiers should stay in the ship for now until we need them."

"I'm fine with that. As long, we stick with the mission." Sync doesn't want to do anything else besides the mission only.

"Don't worry. We will stick with the mission, Sync. But it will take a while to finish the mission depends on what is going on. Now then, we should split up and talk to the townspeople then report back at the Inn once you're done."

Asch nodded once again while Sync was just listening to Stella. They walked out of the dock and head to Chesedonia. They split up to get any information about the kids vanishing from Chesedonia and the location of the lab in the desert.

A few hours pass, Stella went to the mansion. She walked up the stairs to the entrance of the mansion. As she appeared at the top, she opened the door and walked in. The mansion was big and decorative. Stella never seen a big mansion.

"Ah. Stella, you are here." a voice from behind, surprisingly.

The assassin turns to the voice behind her and smiled, "Astor, it has been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while. How is everything doing?" he asked.

Stella chuckled nervously and replied, "Well, a lot of things happened in the last 2 days."

"Really? It would be interesting to know what happened."

"I joined the Oracle Knights."

Astor choked. "I-I see. I won't go any further. Sorry about that."

Stella waved her hands back and forth. "No, no, it is fine. I'm not here to force you anything, Astor. I'm here for information about the disappearance of the children from Chesedonia."

Astor tries to remember anything about the disappearing kids. "If I remember, I heard from someone that about 5 kids have been taking away last night."

"Do you know where the kids were taking?"

"A traveler merchant came here after he was exploring the Zao Ruins. He went a bit further in the oasis and saw a building but it was surrounded by strange arte. It was preventing everyone from going any further to the building even the soldiers couldn't do anything."

The assassin places her hand on her chin and starts to think then looked at Astor. "Did the traveling merchant tell you the location?"

"It's southeast from here," Astor said. "Are you planning to go there?"

Stella nodded.

"Well, since you have the Oracle Knights on your side. I'm sure that you can return the kids back to their homes."

"We will return the kids back home safely." Stella bowed. "Thanks for the information, Astor. I have to return to the Oracle Knights."

"No problem. You are welcome. Feel free to come back for anything else. Hehehe." he smiled.

Stella laughed nervously as she crooks her eyes. She heads to the door to leave the mansion. When she was outside, she sees someone familiar waiting for her and sighs deeply. She never thought he would be here waiting for her. It was getting annoying but she can't do anything about it.

"Why are you here, Sync?" she asked.

"It's my job to keep an eye on you," he answered. "So, did you get any information?"

The black haired assassin walked pass the green hair God-General and goes down the stairs. "I'll tell you when we are at the Inn. Anyways, we should head towards it. Asch is waiting for us." as she was at the end of the stairs and head to the Inn.

Sync walked down the stairs and went to Inn to report their information.

* * *

The three Oracle Knights were at the Inn to tell their information on what they found. Stella was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed on her chest. Asch was standing aside of Stella. Sync was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The assassin turns to Asch to hear what he found.

"What did you found any information, Asch?" she asked.

Asch turns to Stella and replied, "No. I didn't get any information from the townspeople here."

Stella turns to Sync. "And you?"

He just replied, "No. Not a thing."

"What about you, Stella?" the Bloody asked.

"I went to Astor's mansion to ask him if he got any clues. And he told me a traveling merchant was exploring the Zao Ruins and went further in the oasis and saw a building. It was surrounded by some kind of arte to prevent anyone from coming closer to it." she answered firmly.

"That's probably where the lab is. Where is it?"

"Southeast from here."

"Should we head there now?" Sync asked.

Stella doesn't know if they should go there immediately. "Don't know. It is dangerous and we don't know what is waiting for us once we reach there."

"It would be best that we need to know what kind of arte it is."

"Maybe." Stella raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have anything to pass through that arte." Asch frowned.

Stella stood up from the bed and said, "Alright then, let's go and see the arte."

A figure was outside a far from the Inn looking through the window. It glanced at Stella and gasps. It was surprised to see her. The figure bit its lips. It seems that it wasn't happy to see her here in Chesedonia. Although, it was confusing that she is here.

"What is she doing here? She promised me that she won't come back here again. What is going here? And who are those guys with her?" it glanced at the two God-Generals with Stella. "They look fishy. I have to keep an eye on them to keep Stella safe from danger."

The assassin turned to the window and stared at the roof of other building. She has a feeling that someone was watching them but no one was there. Stella kept staring at the window wondering who was watching them. This made Sync look at her wondering what she was glancing at.

"What were you looking at?" he asked.

Stella turned to the green haired God-General as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's nothing. I thought I saw someone watching us. We have to be careful as we head to the oasis."

The two God-Generals agreed with Stella. They leave the room, walked out of the Inn, and head to the desert oasis to find the lab.

* * *

 **Well, the chapter is done. I hope you guys like the chapter. One more chapter until we go to the main story. Please, if you guys catch any mistakes tell where and I will fix it. :)**

 **Stella doesn't know if she would join with Van from the twisted world controlled by the Score. She doesn't know much about the other God-Generals and Van and why are they want to change the world controlled by the Score. Although, she also has secrets of her own.**

 **Looking forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last filler until the main story. I did make a couple of mistakes in the last chapter but no worries I will fix it. Although, I still might miss some mistakes in the last chapter.**

 **I tend to make mistakes when I am writing my chapters. It won't be perfect but I will try my best to do so. Making characters stay in character is hard for me. So, that's why you see them OOC sometimes or most of the time.**

 **Anyways, let's start with this last chapter until the main story start.**

 **Guest:** Oops. I'm used to the name Ashe. Thanks for pointing that out. Yes, English is my second language. It's not perfect. Hmm, I do tend to make characters OOC for some reason. It is hard to make them in character. I get that a lot when I write my story. It's hard to understand what I am writing. I do have the beta reader open and waiting for one. So, my writing isn't perfect at all. The chapters won't be perfect like I wanted. I do imagine them and their conversation in my mind as I write the chapter.

 **Guest:** Thanks. I appreciate that. I can never catch my mistakes. I have to read them to see my mistakes. ^^

* * *

The three oracle knights were walking in the desert oasis. The desert was getting hot by the minute, but they seem to be fine in the hot desert. Stella stopped and turn around. The two God-Generals stops and glanced at Stella. They were wondering what is the holdup.

"What are you doing, Stella? We don't have time to goof around." Sync frowned.

The two God-Generals continued to head to the southeast to the lab's location. Stella keeps staring at oasis for a few minutes then turns around and continues to go the lab. A figure appeared out of its hiding spot and sighs deeply.

"Phew! I thought I was caught by Stella. But where are they going?" the figure watches them as they go southeast. "Don't tell me they are going to the lab. There is no way they can destroy the arte that is surrounding the lab. No one was able to break through that powerful arte. I have to follow them and be careful not to be seen by them." he followed the three oracle knights from behind.

* * *

They arrive at their destination. Asch reached out his right arm to see if anything was there in front of them. His hand touches against the invisible barrier that was blocking the way to the lab.

"It looks like it is true. There is an arte blocking the way. But what kind of arte is it?"

Stella narrowed her eyes as she stared at the barrier. "Asch, can you move your hand?" Asch moved his hand away from the barrier. Stella places her hand on the barrier and starts to concentrate. The barrier started to dissolve into the air. As the barrier disappear, Stella moves her hands away and sighed. "It is done. We should able to go in without the barrier in our way."

"What kind of arte was it then?"

"It's water arte."

"Water artes? Why use water arte here?"

"By using water artes, it was able to keep the temperature around the lab cool from the heat in the desert. And it is to prevent the heat from destroying their machines and making the kids heat up."

Asch glanced at Stella and narrowed his eyes on her. "How did you dissolve the arte that was surrounding this one place? No one doesn't have any artes to dissolve it."

Stella was dumbfounded and replied, "I am the fourth fonist, Asch. Since there is water everywhere including the air. I can manipulate water at will but not only that, I can create ice as well. That's how I can dissolve this barrier arte because it was using water artes." she turned to Asch. "Don't tell me you were planning to use fire artes on that barrier?"

"Maybe if you didn't dissolve the barrier then it would have been our only option." Asch frowned.

"So, you rather have everyone get hurt or killed during the process of the flames distinguish the water barrier, is that what you want?" Stella frowns back as she narrows her eyes.

"What you mean?" Asch was dumbfounded of what Stella is saying.

The assassin closed her eyes as she sighs. "Fine. I'll show you why. Follow me but before we go. How long are you going to stand there and listen, mister?" she calls out the eavesdropper as she glanced at the rocks behind them.

The two God-Generals turns around to the rock behind them. The eavesdropper came out of his hiding spot and glanced at them. It appears a young boy who looks like he is 15 years old. He was wearing all black clothing, boots, fingerless gloves, pants, and jacket are black. He has blue eyes and short brown hair. It seems that he looks like an assassin like Stella but more mature.

"Oh, it's you, Zeke. Why did you follow us?"

Zeke rubbed the back of his head as he crooked his eyes. He doesn't know what to say to Stella. "I was... curious." he laughed nervously.

Stella's face palmed. She knows that Zeke is lying to her and wasn't fond it. "Not this again," she said.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for someone like you." Sync said coldly to Zeke.

"He is right. You need to leave and forget what you saw." Stella said.

Zeke narrowed his eyes at them. He doesn't know what they are doing in the Desert Oasis in the first place. "And if I don't." he tries to threaten them.

"We just have to kill you." Stella quickly responded as she wasn't going fall of Zeke threaten voice.

Zeke's eyes widen surprisingly. He never would guess that Stella would be rude. "What happen to you? You have changed since we last met, Stella."

"We don't have time to stand here. We have more important things to do." Asch scolded as he walked ahead while Sync and Stella watch him as he leaves.

Stella sighed lightly. "Never thought Asch would be bossy. Anyways, let's go." as she walked pass Sync. The Tempest followed from behind as they head to the lab.

Zeke watched them as they leave further and further away. He noticed something from their clothes. "Those clothing. They look familiar." he started to think. For a few minutes, it clicked him. "Don't tell me they are the God-Generals of the Oracle Knights. Impossible. Why are they here? What do they want? Why did Stella join them? I need to know what made her join the Oracle Knights." he wants to go and stop them but he might get scolded by Stella. He turns around and heads back to Chesedonia.

* * *

The three oracle knights stood in front of a big rock. It was far away from the lab and well hidden. Stella walks forward to the big rock and took a deep breath. She moves her hands in her jacket and takes out her daggers. They were still sharp like knives. She starts to cut the big rock into tiny pieces and it open an entrance to another route. She placed her dagger back in her jacket and walks in the entrance to lead the way. The two God-Generals followed the assassin in the entrance. As they were walking the path, there was another rock blocking the path. Stella crooked her eyes and stared at the rock. She sighed. "You're joking. How did this rock get here? This path is impossible to be blocked."

"Where does this path lead?" Asch asked.

"It's a secret entrance to the lab. No one from the lab doesn't know anything about the secret entrance." Stella answered. "Since this path is blocked, we should discuss a plan before we enter the lab."

"We need to know how the place looks like." Asch turns to Stella. "You know how it looks, Stella. So, you have to tell us the plan."

The assassin was getting annoyed by Asch's attitude. A _nd I thought Sync is the worst but Asch is twice as worse than Sync. Are all of the God-Generals like this?_ she thought, massaging the bridge of her nose. She leans down to her knee and starts to draw something on the dirt. The two God-Generals watched as she draws. As she was finished, she stood up and took out small daggers from her jacket and set them on each of her fingers to hold them. "We are here," as she uses her foot to show their location. She throws one of the small daggers on the ground for the next room. "This is the entrance of the lab. Although, we have to be careful as we enter the lab. It's heavily guarded."

"Why would they have the entrance full of guards?"

"Because of this room," Stella throws another small dagger to another room. "I don't know what is in that room and they are being secretive about it. Anyways, here is the rest of the locations and the plan."

A few hours has passed.

Stella hands were on her hips and said, "Now, we can start with the mission as long you guys stay with the plan," she turn to Sync. "Unless, you have something else in mind, Sync." as she picks up her small daggers of the ground.

Sync turned to Stella and answered, "I have nothing in mind."

Stella finished picking up her daggers and turned around to the big rock. She threw the daggers she picked up at the big rock and it crumbles into tiny pieces. "Let's go. We have no time play around during the mission." as she continues to walk through the hidden path. The two God-Generals follow her from behind to continue their mission.

* * *

They arrive at the end of the path. It has a ladder that goes up. They start to climb up the ladder and enter into the lab. As they were done climbing the ladder, Stella walked up to the door and place her hand on it. She closed her eyes and starts to concentrate. She sees aura in next room. It seems there are a lot of guards guarding the next room. She moves her hand away from the door and turns to the God-Generals.

"It looks like I am right. There are a lot of guards guarding the next room," she said.

"How many are in the next room?" Asch asked.

"There is about 20 guards guarding the entrance."

"That seems a lot of guards for the entrance."

Stella nodded. "We just have to kill them silently without alerting the other guards." she looks around to find something to sneak up the guards. The assassin sees something on the wall and walks up to it. She touched the wall and it feels colder than the rest of the wall.

"Did you find anything?" Sync asked.

Stella turned to the two God-Generals and replied, "I can feel the cold wind blowing from this wall. Something is behind this wall," she opened it and move the steel wall next to another wall. "There is another path. I didn't know this path exist here."

"We can use this path to sneak up on the guards." Asch stared at the new path on the wall. "So, who is going down this path?"

Stella turns to Asch and replied, "Sync and I will go on this path to kill the guards while you distract the rest."

"What about your monsters, Stella?"

"They can go with you. You need the backup from Apollo and Ace." she turns to Sync. "Come. Let's go before they notice that we are here." as she entered in the path.

"Tch! Don't order me around." Sync scowled as he followed Stella.

"Say whatever you want, Sync. I don't have time to be insulted from you." she scowled back.

Asch scowled from Sync's and Stella's conversation. This is getting more annoying. he thought as he watched them go further into the new path.

* * *

Stella and Sync arrived at the end of the path. They looked around if anyone is around the area. It seems that no one was around. Suddenly, Stella hears footsteps from above and follow it, Sync as well. They followed it everywhere it goes from the sound above them. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared in front of them and they walked to the light. The light burst into their face causing a flash.

As the flash of light vanishes, they are in the experiment room. It was big room to do an experiment. Stella turned around and glanced at the way they came out. The door suddenly closed from behind.

The assassin was surprised to see the door closed. She never knew it would close that quickly. "Well, there goes our only way out of here." Stella turns back around and sees the only way out of the room. "I guess we have to go through there to kill the guards to get the mission to started."

Stella and Sync head towards to the door. Suddenly, they heard voices coming. The voices were coming closer and closer. Stella looked around the room to find somewhere to hide and fast. The voices were close to the door. Stella found a place to hide from the scientists. She pulls Sync to the hiding place and quickly hides. The door opened and two scientists appeared in the experimental room. They were talking about the new experiment they were working on.

"How long does the experiment take until it's finished?" Scientist one asked.

"All of the children we experiment on, it seems that only one was able to handle the extreme test we did on him." Scientist two replied.

"Surprisingly, that only one was able to make it through." Scientist One went to the cabinets and opens it. He takes out some kind of drug out of the cabinets then turns to his fellow scientist. "What are we going to do with the rest of the children that fail the experiment?"

"We will put them in the basement and feed them to the monsters that we captured in the desert."

"I see. I'll contract Lord Raven to send the children to the basement."

Stella and Sync were in the locker together. They were close to each other from the small locker and listening to the conversation.

"That would be wise. Now, I'll go grab the things we need in the locker."

Stella gasped quietly. They can't leave the locker and there is no way out of the locker. The other scientist head towards the locker to get something. He was coming closer and closer. Stella couldn't help but be scared to get caught. The scientist's hand was getting close to the handle to open. A drop of sweat was coming down from Stella's cheek. Suddenly, the alarm turned on. Everyone was alerted.

"What is going on?" Scientist one asked surprisingly from the alarm.

"Forget that! We need to hurry and continue our experiment!" Scientist two replied as he leaves the room. Scientist one followed from behind.

As they were gone, the locker door opened and Sync and Stella appeared out of the locker. Stella sighs in relief that the alarm saved them.

"That was close. I thought we were going to get caught." Stella said. "I wonder who did it?"

"It must be Asch. He probably started to attack the guards." Sync replied. "Now, we should leave and continue our mission here."

The assassin nodded. "Yes. Let's go. We can't let Asch have all the credit." Stella leaves the room as well as Sync.

* * *

The guards were being attacked by Asch, Apollo, and Ace. Asch attacked the guards and cut one of them down. Apollo leaps into the air and pound the guards. Ace flies high and spread his wings and flap them to send out multiple feathers at the guards. All of the guards are dead. Asch advanced forward to the next room.

Stella and Sync were running in the halls and attacking any guards that were in their way. They bump into Asch and the two monsters from the corner.

"Where were you guys?" Asch asked.

"We ran into trouble," Stella replied.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Um... don't worry about it. You don't need to know about it, Asch." Stella laughs nervously. "Anyways, let's hurry on this mission. Sync, go and get the Oracle soldiers here. Asch and I will stay here and continue the mission."

"It should be the other way around. It's my job to keep an eye on you. Let Asch get the oracle soldiers here while we continue the mission." Sync scowled.

Asch and Stella looked at each other and Stella sighs deeply. She wanted to talk to Asch more, but Sync insists on switching to keep an eye on Stella.

"Fine! Asch will go and get the oracle soldiers. You and I go and continue with this mission. Is that better?" Stella scowled.

"Hmph! As long I can keep an eye on you then it's fine."

Stella turned away from Sync and looks at Asch. "Anyways, be careful on the way to Chesedonia from here."

"I can handle myself when I return back here." as Asch head to the entrance to leave the lab to get the soldiers.

Sync and Stella watch as Asch leaves then they looked at the left side of the hall. It looked empty and the alarm is still going on. They head to the left side of the hall to find children and delete the data. Suddenly, a group of scientists was running away from something. The assassin was confused. Why would the scientist run away? What could it be that cause them to run away? There was only one way to find out. They continue their march to the next room. They arrive at a small room where the scientist does a small test on the children. Stella look around the room and sees that the room is empty. They leave the room for the next one.

After they went to all of the rooms, Stella remembered something that the scientist said back at the experimental room. It gives her an idea of what to do to use the lab.

She turns to Sync and said, "Let's head to the basement."

"For what?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what one of the scientists said. He said that there are monsters in the basement. We can use the monsters as our advantage to assault the base."

"We can't communicate with monsters. We need Arietta to talk to them."

"But Apollo and Ace can. They can tell the other monsters to help us to attack this place. It would be easier for us to complete the mission faster." Stella looks around the 4-way path. She sees an elevator not too far from them. "I see an elevator up ahead. That will probably take us to the basement."

"Now then. We can't afford to waste our time here." Sync scowled, heading to the elevator.

The assassin sighed lightly. "I hate being order around by him. It's so frustrating," she mumbled, following the path behind Sync.

They head towards to the elevator to go to the bottom level of the lab. The Tempest reached to the elevator, found the button, and pressed the button to open the door. Stella entered the elevator with her monsters. She places her hand on the buttons on elevator then she press the button to the lowest level. The door starts to close and the elevator starts to go down to the basement.

It was silent, but the sound of the elevator going down. Ace flies to Stella's shoulder and cries softly. Stella moves her finger under Ace's chin and petted him there. The red phoenix was enjoying being petted under his chin. Stella moved her finger away from Ace and sits down on the ground. She took a deep breath as she leaned on the elevator wall. She feels a little tired for some reason.

"How long does this thing will go?" Sync asked.

"Who knows. It could take 5 minutes to reach the lowest level of this place depends on how deep it was made. But I can feel that we are close to the basement." Stella replied. "For some reason, I feel sleepy."

"There's no time to sleep."

"I know that but it is hard to keep my eyes open." the assassin sighs lightly. "Maybe coming down here is a bad idea."

"Hmph! It was your idea to come here."

"Blaming on me. I see how it is."

The elevator has stop moved and it opened the door. Stella stood up, the two oracle knights walk out of the elevator, and head to the basement. They walk to the one and only path that leads them to the monsters.

The assassin felt something is watching them again. She didn't like that feeling at all. It was the same feeling from the lab at Keterburg.

Not this again. We're being watched again. Is it Raven? Or is it Zeke? Or is it someone else waiting for us? I guess we have to wait and see. she thought, nervously.

They arrive at the basement and see monsters in the cells locked up. It was quiet for a while until the monsters saw Stella, Sync, and two monsters at the entrance. They look hungry and frustrated. Stella went to a cell and looked at the wolves who are growling at her. She bends down to her knee and reaches her hand out to them. The wolves were still growling but they stop, slowly walked up to her hand, and sniff her hand. She smiled as the wolves were curious sniffing her hand. Stella put her hand on one of the wolves faces and started to pet it. The wolf enjoyed being petted by Stella. The pack of wolves started to like Stella and they wanted more. Stella moves her hand away from the monsters and stood up. She looked around to see if there is a control to release the monsters from the cells.

Apollo called his master from afar. The assassin turned around to Apollo and see Sync at a machine. She approaches him wondering what he is doing.

"You're releasing the monsters from their cells?" she asked, staring at the machine. "Do you know what to do on the machine?"

Sync glanced at the machine. He was thinking if the machine contains the data they need to help them with their plans. Stella notices something was fishy about Sync staring at the machine.

"It would be best that Dist handles the machine," he replied as he walks away from the machine.

Stella shook her head. She doesn't want anyone to get their hands on the data. She walked up to the machine and start typing. Apollo turned to the entrance of the prison and started to growl. Stella stopped typing and looked at Apollo. Sync turned to Apollo then turn to the entrance.

"Is there something wrong, Apollo?" the assassin asked. The liger kept growling. Stella turned to the entrance and waited for someone to appear in the room. "It seems we have an unwanted guest. We should hurry and leave this place."

"There's no way out of here. The only way we can leave from this place is the entrance." Sync looked at Stella and walked up to her. "Unless you want to do it in a difficult way."

Stella looked around the basement to find a way out, but there was no way out of the basement. "Well, since there is no way out. We have to force our way out. We can't leave any evidence behind."

They stood their guard as they waited for the footsteps to come closer to them. Stella quickly turns to the machine and start to type the code to unlock the monsters free from their cells. Suddenly, a sword was thrown at Stella. She quickly dodges the sword and the sword turn and hit the machine. It causes the machine to break but the cells were open and the monsters walked out of their cells. The monsters glanced at Stella and walked up to her. Stella bends down to the monsters and starts to talk to them.

Sync watches as she was talking to the horde of monsters. He couldn't tell what is it Stella saying to them but he knows that she telling them to help us. Stella stood up and turned to Sync.

"Once the footsteps come closer, we'll strike and attack them."

"As long we get the mission over with then I'm fine with it for now."

"Likewise," Stella turns to the entrance and waits.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer to them. The figure came out of the dark and it was Raven with Zeke. Stella sighed deeply. She can't believe that she is seeing Raven and Zeke again. She starts to rub her temples.

"I can't believe it's you again." she rolled her eyes.

Raven started to laugh. "I never thought I'll see you here, Stella. As well as Sync the Tempest. So, tell me, what made you become a member of the Oracle Knights?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

"Because he wants you back. Your skills are unique than anyone else." Raven reached out his arms to Stella.

Stella rolled her eyes. She doesn't like when people say she has a unique skill. "Why am I so special? Van wants me and now him too," she sighs deeply. "Sorry. I will not go back to him. He is going to use me as his pawn to do his dirty work."

"What are you talking about, Stella? He opened my eyes and I understood his words." Zeke said. "That's why I joined him."

The assassin scoffed. "You're joking. He's just using you, Zeke."

"No. I'm not. I'm serious. And you should join with you. He will change you into a different person." Zeke took out his sword and pointed at the two Oracle Knights.

"Enough talk! We have some business with you and your Oracle Knight friends!" Raven shouted as he was ready to fight.

"We don't have a choice but to fight you two." Stella takes out her daggers. Sync was ready to go as well as the monsters.

They looked at each other face to face waiting for each other to make a move. Zeke took the charge to attack Sync while Raven was behind Zeke and swing his big sword at Stella. The assassin dodged Raven's attack and jumped. She landed on the ground and cast an arte.

"Splash!" the arte appeared on top of Raven and splash of water came out. It covered Raven with water then Stella looked at the floor and see that it is covered by water. She starts to cast another arte. "Frigid Coffin!"

The arte followed the water on the ground and frozen it. Raven turns to the ice and watches as it came closer to him. The ice reaches to Raven's feet and frozen him in place from moving. It covered his entire body like a coffin. Stella looked at Raven inside the coffin and turned to Sync and Zeke.

Zeke swings his sword swiftly at Sync. Sync used his feet to block Zeke's attack then used his other feet to counterattack. Zeke used his arm to block Sync's counterattack. Stella was a little surprised that Zeke blocked Sync's attack. The Tempest jumped and use both feet to attack Zeke and hit his left wrist. The swordsman dropped his sword as Sync hit his wrist. It started to hurt. Now, he can't use his sword to attack or defend himself. Sync starts to cast his arte. Zeke turns to Stella and sees that she is watching them.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Is it because you hate the laboratories for experimenting children as a test subject?" he asked.

Stella closed her eyes and answered, "Of course. You don't understand, Zeke. The kids are in pain, scared, and don't want to be a test subject for those bastards," she opened her eyes and turn her head away. "I experience the same pain as they did."

"That doesn't mean you have to go every laboratory to destroy them all."

"You're such an idiot. Whatever he told you, it's a lie. Now then, I don't have time to talk to you, Zeke. I have important things to do with the Oracle Knights." the assassin glanced at Sync. "Make sure you don't kill him."

"You said left no evidence behind. That means we have to kill them." Sync said, frowning.

"I remember what I said but Zeke needs to know what is going to this world. I'll leave Raven alive as well."

Sync stop casting his arte and walks away from Zeke and walk passed Stella. He stopped beside of her and said coldly, "I'll let him live for now but next time I'll kill him." he walks away and leaves the basement.

"Yes, I know. I won't stop you next time." she cast a fire arte on the Frigid Coffin to melt it. The ice starts to melt and Raven was free from the ice. Raven was on the floor exhausted. He stared at Stella wondering why she freed him. The assassin turns to the monsters. "Everyone, let's go." she leaves the basement as well the monsters.

Raven and Zeke watches the two Oracle Knights leave. Raven stood up and picked up his big sword on the floor and put it on his shoulder.

"Let's leave this place. It's going to be destroyed if we stay here." Raven head towards the entrance. Zeke picked up his sword and put it on its sheath and followed Raven out to the lab.

* * *

Asch and the oracle soldiers were already destroying the lab. The Bloody looked around and noticed that Stella and Sync aren't around.

"Where are they? They're supposed to be here." he scowled. Sync and Stella appeared on cue. Asch turns to them and watches as they came to him. "Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the bottom level of the lab," Sync replied.

"Is there something at the lower level of this place?"

"There were monsters locked up in the cells but we were able to save them." Stella turns to the monsters behind her.

Asch glanced at the monsters then looked at Stella. "Well, we were able to destroy the lab and free the children."

"Did you set the time to self-destruct the place?"

"I set it to 5 minutes. It will get us enough time to leave this place."

"Then we should leave before it explodes." as Stella starts to run out of the lab. Asch, Sync, and the monsters followed suite.

The lab starts to explode. All of the Oracle Knights stared at the fallen lab. Stella turns to the monsters and petted one of the monsters. She starts to talk to them and told them to be careful next time and return back home safely. The horde of monsters leaves as they went back home. Stella turns to the two God-Generals and sighed deeply.

"Time to go back to Daath and report this to Van." the oracle knights went back to Chesedonia to return to Daath.

* * *

In the Oracle Knights HQ, Van was in the office doing his usual things. He thinking about the conversation he had with Stella. He is hoping that she will join him with his plan with her unique skills then suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Commandant Grants, it's me," Legretta called out through the door.

"Yes. Come in," he ordered.

Legretta opened the door to Van's office and walked in and stop in front of his desk. She noticed Van has something in his mind and was curious what he is thinking, but she step aside and tells him why she is here.

"We found the other labs that Stella located. It seems they are well armed and we can't find a way to get in the labs. The only person that knows about the surrounding of the lab is Stella. We need her to get in the labs and get the data we need for the plan."

"Yes. I know. Sync told me she deleted the data when they were at the lab near Mt. Roneal."

"What was her reason to delete the data?"

"I don't know what it contains. All she said was it's dangerous to use for another purpose. That tells me that she knows that we need that data or she deleted it to preventing others from using the data for their own purpose," he glanced at Legretta as he stood up. "When they return from their mission, have Sync and Stella come here to my office."

"As you wish. I'll meet them at Daath Bay and bring them here." Legretta leaves the Commandant's office.

Van watches as Legretta leaves his office then sits back down. "I wonder what's in Stella mind. There are a lot of secrets we don't know about her. If she plans to join us then Sync has to watch her more closely. But knowing that she hates the score is more than enough for me to use her."

* * *

It became nighttime, the ship arrived at Daath Bay and the oracle soldiers walked out of the ship. Legretta was waiting for Sync and Stella to appear. Asch walked out and see Legretta.

"Where's Sync and Stella?" she asked.

"They're still in the ship. They will come out of there." Asch replied as he walked pass Legretta and head to Daath.

Sync and Stella walked out of the ship and noticed that Legretta was waiting from them. They walk to Legretta wondering what she wants.

"Legretta, why are you here?" Stella asked.

"The Commandant wants to see the two of you," she replied. "I'll take you to Van."

The Tempest and the assassin followed the Quick back to Daath. Stella was wondering what Van wants from her. She can tell it for her that Sync is going to be there as a bodyguard or make an argument about Stella. She hates being watched by Sync. It feels like he is a stalker watching her all the time. Well, she has to wait until they reach to Van's office and see what he wants from them.

* * *

They arrived at the door of Van's office. Legretta took her leave. Leaving Sync and Stella at the door. Stella approaches the door and knocks on the door.

"Yes. Come in." Van called out.

Stella opened the door and walked in along with Sync as well. Van was glancing through the window then turned around. Stella felt uneasy and was ready for Van to speak.

"What did you call us for?" Stella asked.

"We can't find a way to get in the other labs. Legretta and Largo can't get in without you there." Van replied.

"Is that it? I'm sure you have more in mind than just that."

"Of course not, I have more to discuss with you, Stella." Van sits back down on his chair and glanced at Stella. "So, did you decide to join the God-General?"

"I still didn't decide on it yet. Anyways, there is a secret passage to get in the labs. Each secret entrance is hidden from letting the scientists know that they are there. They are either far or near the labs depending on the area."

"I see. I'll tell Legretta and Largo about the secret entrance later. So, how did the mission go?"

"It went well. Asch did everything while Stella and I were in the basement." Sync told Van.

"The basement? Was there anything in the basement?"

"We decided to go there because they kept monsters there. We wanted to free them so we can use them to attack the lab but we had some company."

"Who were they?"

Stella decided to tell Van everything what happened during their mission. Van wasn't surprised, but he was curious to know who is Raven and Zeke. Stella didn't want to tell Van about Raven and Zeke but Sync was here and she can't hide it. She didn't had a choice but to tell him. Sync noticed that Stella wasn't fond of telling Van everything what happened to them.

"I see. I never thought they would have bodyguards to protect them. It must have been troublesome for you and Sync."

Stella shook her head. "No, we taught them a lesson but..."

"But what?" Van asked curiously.

"Well..." Stella didn't know what to say that they kept them alive from their battle.

Sync sighed annoyingly and said, "We kept them alive because Stella suggested it."

Van looked at Stella and sees that she didn't snap. "I understand her reason why she wants them alive. I think she wanted them to understand what is going on in this world and not fight at all. They need to understand that the Score is controlling them to do anything they want if it was foretold from their Score."

"I doubt it. They are following someone else orders to do their dirty work. He wants the world to be controlled by the Score, but at the same time he wanted to destroy it. Honestly, I don't know what is going on his mind. I guess he is waiting for someone to appeared to change the world."

"He seems to be an interesting person, but why wait for someone to change the world?"

"Maybe he has some kind of plan when the world change then strike when the time is right."

"We just have to wait until the world is changed without the Score."

Stella stared at the floor and starts to think about what Van told her. She doesn't know if she wants to join them just to create a world without the Score. How can he change the world without her noticing what he is planning? She decides to move aside the conversation and glanced back at Van.

"Is that everything you want, Commandant?"

Van nodded. "Yes. That is everything. You may leave," he turned to Sync. "Sync, I have something to discuss with you. Stay here until this talk is over." Sync didn't respond as he just gives a nod.

Stella felt something fishy but decided to move away from it for now. "Alright. I'll see you later. I'm going to sleep." as she turned around and leaves the room.

As the assassin left, Sync turns back to Van and asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Were you able to get your hands on the data?"

"No. Asch did everything while Stella and I were fighting. I don't think Asch knows about the data we need for the plan." Sync replied.

Van put his hand on his chin and starts to think. "He destroyed the lab without knowing the data. That's fine. We have 3 other labs we can steal the data from."

"Do you think she will join us?"

"If she does join us then she will be useful to us, but you have to keep a close eye on her. We still don't know what she can do. She seems to be a dangerous young girl. Don't underestimate her, Sync."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you just have to find a way to kill her with your own hands. We don't need anyone that doesn't want the world to change in our way. Although, she did tell us about the existing laboratories."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will join us. But she does want to know about the others past. Is it wise to her tell about the other God-Generals past?"

"No. If we tell her then she will leave Daath and won't return."

"Who knows. It would probably make her join us, because all of the God-Generals hate the Score just like she does."

"It's best that she doesn't know their past. We have to wait for her answer." Van said. "You may leave. You need some sleep from that long mission." Sync turned around and leaves Van's office to get some rest. Van turned and glanced through the window hoping Stella will make her decision soon.

* * *

Stella walks into the Cathedral as she is heading towards to the room to sleep. Ace and Apollo sees their master coming and walks towards her. Suddenly, someone came in front of Stella to defend her from the monsters. She was wearing an oracle soldier uniform, blue eyes, and long brown hair. She was holding her knives and throw them at Apollo. Apollo dodges the knife and growls at her.

"You should run. These monsters were going to attack you," she said.

Stella was dumbfounded. "Umm... no. They won't attack me."

She didn't listen throw more knives at Ace and Apollo. The two monsters dodged the knives and didn't attack their attacker. She was confused on what is going on.

"How come they're not coming to attack me?" she asked. "Then I'll make them attack."

"No, wait," Stella called her out. "Oh, this girl."

The oracle soldier jumped and throw her knives while the monsters dodge them. Then she charged forward to attack Apollo head on. Stella was about to take out her daggers to stop her, but a voice calls out.

"That is enough, Tear!" Tear stops and turns to the voice as well Stella. It was Legretta who stop Tear from attacking Stella's monsters.

"Major!" Tear was surprised to see Legretta. "These monsters were about to attack her." Tear turned to Stella who was frowning.

"I think it's best you don't attack those monsters."

"These monsters are dangerous and should not be here."

"They didn't attack you, did they?"

Tear remembered that the two monsters didn't attack her at all. "No. They didn't it," she turned around to Stella. "I'm sorry."

Stella closed her eyes and sighed. "It's fine. You didn't know if they were friend or foe," she opened her eyes and walked past Tear. "Anyways, I'm going to bed now. It's late."

"Wait." Tear called Stella out.

The assassin stops and turns around. "Yes, what is it?"

"May I ask who are you?"

"My name is Stella. I joined the Oracle Knights three days ago."

"I see. I'm Tear Grants."

"Grants? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She is Commandant Grant's young sister," Legretta answered.

"Well, it's nice to me you. Now, I'm going to bed now." as she walked away with Apollo and Ace. Tear watches as Stella leaves the Cathedral.

Stella walks to the halls of HQ then she reaches to her room and opens the door to her room. She walks up to the closet to change her clothes into her white sleeveless nightgown. As she was done changing, she went to Apollo and Ace to wish them good night. She went to her bed, lies down, and starts to fall asleep. The assassin was exhausted from a long day mission.

* * *

The sun has risen up in the sky, indicating that it is morning. It shines through the window of Stella's room. The sunlight disturbed her eyes. She turned away from the window as she slept and continued to sleep. She feels at peace when she is sleeping. Apollo and Ace were still sleeping as well. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to disturb her sleep. She starts to squirm on the bed as she heard the door knocking. She hates being disturbed when sleeping. She sighed annoyingly and stood up from her bed and walks to the door and opens the door to see who it is.

It was Arietta. She looked upset and was hugging her doll tightly. Tearing was coming out of her eyes. Stella was a little shocked at Arietta was crying.

"Can I come in?" Arietta asked sadly.

"Of course. Come in." Stella replied.

Arietta walked in the room and Stella closed the door. The Wild went to Stella's bed and sat on her bed. Stella also sat on the bed wondering why Arietta is upset.

"What's wrong Arietta?"

"Ion."

"What about Ion?"

"I used to be a Fon Master Guardian. I have so many memories being with Ion and I was happy to protect him. But then I got resigned from Fon Master Guardian and became a God-General all thanks to Anise. She stole Ion away from me that why I want her to stay away from him."

Stella was surprised. She didn't know that Arietta was a former Fon Master Guardian. She starts to think how did Arietta get resigned, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry, Arietta." Stella apologizes. She didn't know what to say to her.

"I won't forgive Anise."

Stella stood up from her bed and went to change into her oracle knight clothes. Apollo and Ace wake up from their sleep and see Arietta. Apollo stood up and went up to her. Arietta watches as Apollo came to her. Ace flies on Apollo's back and stretches his legs. Arietta reaches her hands on Apollo's face and felt warm from his body heat. The assassin returns back wearing her oracle knight clothing. Apollo and Ace turned around to Stella and walked up to her. Stella smiled and petted Apollo's soft spot, under his chin was his best spot to pet at.

She turns to Arietta and said, "I don't know what happened between Anise and you, but you shouldn't be angry at her. I'm sure there was a reason for them to resign you as Fon Master Guardian."

"Van promised me that he will recreate the world where everyone can be together. He said if I help him with his plan then I can unite with Ion again."

 _I see. Van is using Arietta as well. Not just her, everyone else is being used by the Commandant. That's why Asch is being cautious around the God-Generals and Van. Hmm, I wonder if I should join the God-General to help Asch and the secret behind Ion. Is it possible for me to do this when Sync has his eyes on me? Maybe I can, I just have to be careful around Sync when I'm doing this behind his back. It will be risky but I'm willing to take that risk if it means to take my life._ the assassin thought, joining the God-General will be the best bet to do this plan without anyone knowing it. "I need to talk to the Commandant. I have decided my choice. I'll talk to you later, Arietta. Apollo stays here with Arietta to keep her company." Arietta was confused on what Stella was talking about. Stella leaves the room along with Ace flying to her shoulder.

* * *

Stella walked in the Cathedral and see Tear talking to Legretta. She continues towards to the Commandant's office. Legretta turns her head and sees Stella walking by them. Tear did the same thing and was wondering where Stella is going.

"Oh, was that Stella?" Tear asked.

"Yes," Legretta put her hand on her waist, frowning. "I wonder if she made up her mind."

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Now then, we should continue your training, Tear." Tear nods her head as she was ready for her training.

Stella walked by Largo as he was walking down the hall. He glanced at her. She looked serious about something. The Black Lion was wondering if she is going to join the God-Generals. Another member to work beside by beside. He watches her as she walks towards Van's office.

She arrives at Van's office standing in front of the door glancing at it. She was ready to tell Van her decision whether she wants to be a God-General or not. As she was about to knock the door, she hears voices behind the door. It voices sound like Sync and Van are having a conversation about Stella. She took a deep breath and knocked the door to interrupt their conversation.

Van turns to the door and called out, "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Stella. I have something to tell you, Commandant." Stella called out back.

"You may come in."

Stella opens the door and walks in Van's office. She stares at Van waiting for him to speak.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have thinking about the conversation we have and I have decided to join with you as a God-General."

Van stood up from his chair and welcome Stella with open arms. "I'm glad that you decide to join us, Stella. Welcome to the God-General as my subordinate. What decide you join us?" he grins.

"Well, since every member of the God-Generals hates the Score. I decided that I want the world without the Score. The Score is a twisted sign to everyone who is born with the Score." Stella frowned, hiding her plans, but hates the Score with a passion.

"I see. I'll tell all of the God-Generals that you joined us to create the world without the Score. Such, you're the newest member of the God-General, Sync will teach you."

Stella closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't think I need a teacher to teach me. I know what to do against my foes. I told you I have been trained as a highly skilled assassin. So, don't underestimate me, Commandant."

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Sync asked, scowled.

"And if it was, what would you do?" Stella narrowed her eyes at Sync.

"It seems that the two of you are getting along with each other well," Van smirked.

The two God-Generals glanced at Van thinking that he was joking around.

"You must be kidding me. There is no way that I'm getting along with her." Sync turned his head away.

"I have to agree with Sync, Commandant." Stella folded her arms across on her chest.

"You guys agreed on something together. That is odd," Van walks around his table and stands in front of them. "How about the two of you guys fighting each other?"

"Fighting each other? For what?" Stella asked curiously. She wasn't happy where this is going.

"Since, the two of you don't get along. It would best to see if you're worthy to a be God-General. It will start in the afternoon in the Oracle Knight Headquarters. The rest of the God-Generals will be there watching you, Stella." Van explained.

The assassin rubbed her temples and sighs deeply. She turned around and head towards the door. It looks she doesn't mind a match against Sync, but she has to be careful of using her powers around them. Asch is the only one that knows what power she has.

"Where are you going?" Sync asked.

She stops and slightly turns her head to Sync. "You are really stupid. I'm just going eat besides we going to fight soon. So, you better be ready. I won't hold back." she turns her head and leaves the office.

"Stella is serious about this fight," the Commandant turns his head to Sync and frowned. "Be careful. We don't know what she can do with her powers in battle. Make sure you do everything you can to force her to use her powers."

Sync chuckles. "Of course. I'm curious what kind of powers she is hiding from us. If her power is strong than she more useful to you than all of us."

* * *

Stella was in the cafeteria eating her food with Ace eating his food. Suddenly, someone called out to her.

"May I sit here?" she asked nicely.

Stella turns to the voice. It was Anise. She smiled and replied, "Of course, you can."

"Oh, Stella, it's you. How are you?" Anise smiles back.

"I'm good," the assassin replied. "And you?"

"I'm fine, but something unexpected happened today."

"Really? What happened?"

"Gloomietta came and wanted to talk to Ion, but he didn't want to talk to her."

"Gloomietta?"

"It's Arietta."

"Oh. So, why didn't Fon Master Ion want to talk to Arietta?"

"I don't know. He always smiling and happy to everyone he talks too, but he didn't seem to want to speak to her."

"So, that's what happened this morning," Stella mumbled as she looked down on the table.

"Is there something wrong, Stella?" Anise asked confusedly.

Stella snapped out of her thought and turns to Anise and shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. Anyways, I wonder what happened between Arietta and Ion?"

Anise shook her head. "I was thinking the same thing, but Ion is harmless. He would never do that," she sighs lightly. "I don't get it."

"We will figure out sooner than later, Anise. Ion will tell you when the time is right."

"Yeah, you're right," she sees Ace on the table eating. Anise was confused to see a monster here. "Is that a monster?"

Stella turns to Ace and nodded. "Yes. This is Ace, my loyal partner. I saved him from a group of scientist. They were trying to use him as a test subject."

"I'm never thought he was going to be a test subject. It was a good thing that you save him."

"Yeah," Stella stood up from the chair and pick up her tray. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Anise. I hope we see each other again." as she turns around and walks away. Ace was done eating and flies to Stella's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Anise starts eating her food.

The assassin leaves the cafeteria and stops as someone appeared in front her. It was Largo. She knows what Largo is here for. Largo turns around and leaves. Stella followed him to the Oracle Knights Headquarters.

* * *

They arrived at the Oracle Knights HQ. Stella was surprised to see the HQ to be that big. She appeared in the big area where Sync was ready to fight. The other God-Generals and Van were on the sideline to watch the fight. Largo heads to the other God-Generals to watch the fight with them. Ace flies off of Stella's shoulder and head towards to Apollo and landed beside of him. The God-Generals were ready to see Stella's power in action. Sync and Stella stared at each other face to face. They were serious and ready to fight. Stella took out her daggers and sharpen the blades.

"I'm wondering what kind of powers does she have," Legretta said. "This is our first time seeing her in action."

"Yes. Sync is the only person who has seen her powers but he hasn't told us what were her powers." Largo said as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe he hasn't seen her powers at all when they were fighting on their missions." Van said. "He told me that Stella is the fourth fonist. I wonder what powers she has as a fourth fonist." he glanced at Stella.

The assassin was done sharpening her blades and glanced at Sync. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Sync chuckled and replied, "I'm ready when you are, Stella."

Stella charged at Sync using her speed and appeared behind him. Sync was surprised to see Stella behind him. The daggers start to glow and lightning appeared on the daggers. She throws her dagger on the floor and it causes the lightning to explode on the floor. Sync was able to dodge it in time. The God-Generals was a little surprised to see Stella's speed and her powers.

"I never thought that Stella would be faster than Sync. I can see why she was highly trained to be an assassin and a test subject." Van chuckled. "Whatever they did to Stella, they did a good job of making her the best assassin in the world."

"Commandant, what about the other assassins?" Legretta asked.

"Those other assassins are skilled, but not skilled enough as Stella."

Sync waited for the smoke to disappear. He doesn't know where the assassin is or where is she going to appear next. He stood his guard waiting for her next move. Small knives appeared out of the smoke and he was able to dodge easily. A glowing light appears in the smoke. Sync couldn't see what Stella is doing in the smoke. She was casting her arte in smoke preventing Sync to see what she is doing.

"Tidal Wave!" she shouted.

The Tidal Wave appeared out of the ground and cover the entire room. Sync jump to the higher ground from getting drowned from Stella's arte. The Tidal Wave stops and leaving the water on the floor. The assassin takes her chance to use the water to her advantage. She jumps to a higher ground and glanced at Sync.

"What's the matter? You're not going to attack me."

Sync didn't response. He starts to cast his arte. Stella was ready for his attack.

"Turbulence!"

A gust of wind appears below Stella. She quickly raises the water on the floor and moves it below her. She cast another arte on the water she is standing on.

"Absolute!" it froze the water and created a shield below her.

The gust of wind was being blocked by the ice shield from above. Then the black-haired assassin bends down her knee and cast another arte.

"Raging Mist!" a fury of flames appear on the ice shield.

She uses the heat on the ice to create steam. The steam spread out and covered the entire field. It was hard to see through the steam.

"Interesting. She uses fire arte on the ice shield below her to create steam. I could never think she would plan this ahead of Sync." Van said.

"She is using the steam to her advantage to lower Sync's guard. This is going to be hard for him." Asch said.

Suddenly, an arrow came to target Sync. He sidestepped the arrow and landed on the floor. In the steam, it is difficult to see where she is shooting from.

Sync looked forth and back as he was being cautious in the steam. It was too quiet. He doesn't know what she will do in the steam. Multiple arrows came through the steam to prevent Sync to dodge them all. The Tempest jumped high to prevent from getting hit by the arrows. Stella appeared behind and attack him using her bladed bow. Sync sensed her near by and attack her using his feet to block her attack. The steam disappeared as they clashed into each other.

As the steam vanished, the God-Generals and Van was looking for Sync and Stella. They couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are they?" Arietta asked as she looks around the entire room.

"They're in the center of the field," Van replied, frowning.

They glanced at the center of the field and see Sync and Stella were faces to face with each other, out of breath. They launch their final attack to finish the fight. Stella swings her bladed bow and Sync use his hand to decide the last strike of the match. As they got closer to each other, they strike their attack to end it.

"That's enough!" Van shouted to stop the fight. The two God-Generals stop their attack and move away from each other.

The assassin took a deep breath and chuckles. "I never thought I would have a worthy opponent."

"It was fun fighting you, Stella. Worthy to be a God-General." the Tempest chuckles back.

Stella scoffed. "Right."

Van and the other God-Generals arrived to welcome Stella as a member of the God-General. It didn't feel like she is an official member of the God-General.

"That was a stunning battle, Stella. I'm quite surprised to see you planned ahead of Sync during that fight and your artes are truly amazing. No one hasn't been able to use artes to fuse together into one powerful arte." Van said as he is amuses of Stella skills.

"Thanks, Commandant. So, what now?"

"Now, since you are a God-General. We should give you a title. Every God-General has their own unique title from their battle styles, where you are born, or somewhat other things."

"I think the title of assassin would be fine. Besides that's the only thing I'm known for. I assassinate anything that is a threat. And I was trained as an assassin in the past."

Van nodded. "That's fine," he turns to the God-Generals and decided to tell them. "I have to tell all of you something. It's about my plan to recreate this world and destroying the Score." all of the God-Generals were all ears to the Commandant's plan.

As he told his plan, he leaves, because he has something else to do. The God-Generals watches as Van left the Oracle Knights HQ. Stella turned to Sync and grins.

"Say Sync, I have something to say about our fight."

The Tempest turns his head to Stella and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, it was about our final strike when we were about to end it. You should pay attention where your opponent attacks you from." she smiles.

He was confused what she meant then he felt something on his cheek. It was blood on his on cheek. He didn't notice the cut on his cheek or how she was able to cut him. The other God-Generals were surprised.

"How is that possible?" Legretta asked.

"How should I put this? Well, I slightly turn my bladed bow to cut Sync. I'm surprised that you guys didn't see it." the assassin replied. Stella walks up to Sync and use a healing arte to heal his cut. She turns to Legretta wondering what is next. "What do we do now?"

"Since two of the laboratories are destroyed. We should go to the rest of the labs and destroy them as well. They are the source to interrupt the Commandant's plan."

The assassin crossed her arms and frowns. "I'm fine with that. As long we destroy them, we won't have to deal with them in the future."

"We should split up into 3 groups." everyone agrees. Legretta told them who is going with who to destroy the labs.

As Legretta finished, all of the God-Generals leaves the Oracle Knights HQ. Stella walks into the Cathedral and sighs lightly. It was already evening and barely have any free time. She went to the library to read for the rest of the day and doesn't want to be interrupt by anyone while she is reading.

"I have the entire day of free time to read in the library," as she picks up many books as she can carry. She carried them to the table and set them down then sat down and starts to read. "I never thought there would be so many books here in Daath." she was enjoying her free time reading in a quiet room.

 _Although, I'm curious to know what is going to happen next._ Stella thought, looked through the window and stares at the skies wondering what comes next.

* * *

 **I'm finally done. This one took a while to do. I barely have any ideas left for this chapter. We can finally start the main story of the story. Please, if you guys catch my mistakes. Please tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Stella is now part of the God-General. Her title will be Stella the Assassin, because of her assassin skills and was trained to be an assassin. She forgot that she shouldn't use her powers in front of Van and the other God-Generals. But she did say that she won't hold back against Sync. Now, she's a God-General, Van will use her of his plan of his vision of the world. Stella is still under watch by Sync.**

 **Her personality is a mix depending on the situation she is in. Sync and Stella are going to get along with each other since Stella is now a God-General, but it depends on the situations they are in.**

 **I'll see you guys later in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally to the main story. I have been waiting for this for a long time now. I don't know where to start at first. Let's just see how it goes.**

 **The story will have the game, anime, manga, and others in the chapters. Depending which one I want in the story. Personally, I like the game better than the anime. The anime was good, but there are some scenes I don't like in the anime. I never read the manga before. So, we will do whatever I want to add or all of them into one depending on the chapter.**

 **Don't worry, Luke and the others will be in the story too.**

 **A year has passed to start the chapter. Stella is now 13. She is getting along with the God-Generals besides Dist as well Anise, Ion, and Tear.**

 **I have nothing else to say. Now then, we should start the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Cathedral, all the oracle knights were in a state of panic. The Fon Master was nowhere to be found. All the Oracle Knights were told to find Ion and return him back to Daath.

Mohs was in his office with Legretta. He looks like he is worried about the Fon Master. "Send all the God-Generals to Malkuth and bring back Fon Master Ion. We must not let the Fon Master reach to Kimlasca."

"As you wish, Grand Maestro. We'll bring back the Fon Master to Daath." Legretta turned around and leaves Mohs office.

* * *

Stella walked out of the library and see the commotion. She sighs deeply and said, "They need to calm down. Yes, Fon Master Ion isn't here in Daath, but panicking isn't going to bring him back."

The assassin was about to leave the Cathedral but then someone calls her.

"Stella!" She turns to the sound of the voice. It was Legretta along with the other God-Generals. "We have to bring Ion back to Daath. Mohs is worried about the Fon Master safely."

"I'm sure that Mohs doesn't want Ion to reach to Kimlasca, because whatever reason, why Ion left Daath must be important to both Kimlasca and Malkuth."

"That's right. We're going to Malkuth. They will tell us where the Fon Master is."

"How are we going to get there?"

"We're going to use Arietta's monsters to get to Malkuth Territory."

"Alright then. We should get going before the Fon Master reaches to Kimlasca Territory."

"Yes, let's go."

They left the Cathedral to leave Daath. Stella was thinking why Mohs wants to stop Ion. Sync noticed that Stella was in thought. He decides to interrupt her train of thought.

"What are you thinking now, Stella?" he asked.

"I was wondering why the Grand Maestro wants to stop Fon Master Ion. It sounds like he is desperate to follow the Score, but the Fon Master is going stop whatever was on the Score," she replied.

"He's such a fool. He dedicated only to the Score and the Score only. He thinks that the world is best to follow the Score. We, on the other hand, reject the Score because it is controlled by the Planet's Memory. That's why Van is destroying the Score."

"What about Ion? Does he think that the world should follow the Score?"

"Of course. He believes that the Score is one possible future." Sync frowned.

"He is not like Mohs who wants to follow the Score completely."

The God-Generals were out of Daath waiting for Arietta. Arietta called her monsters and seven Griffins appeared. Each God-Generals jump on the Griffins back beside Dist who hates riding on Arietta's monsters. Apollo appears out of the woods and jumps in the Griffins back. Ace goes to Sync's shoulder. The Griffins took off to the skies and head towards to Malkuth.

* * *

A few hours as pass, in Malkuth Territory, the east Rugnica Plains, at an army post, the soldiers were during their usual things. Suddenly, a group of small shadow appeared on the ground. One of the Malkuth soldiers at his post look at the ground wondering what it was. The shadows were getting bigger and bigger, the soldier looks up at the skies and sees a horde of monsters were coming. The Malkuth soldiers start to panic as the horde of monsters appeared at the army post. Stella jumped down from the griffin's back and kill the soldier with one slice. All the God-Generals jumped down from the monsters and landed on the ground. They start to attack the soldiers without even giving them a warning.

One of the soldiers was in the corner and surprised to see them. Largo walked up to him. "Kuh...! Y-You're...!" The Black Lion swings his scythe and kills him. A painful scream from the soldier as he fall down.

Sync smirked. "Pretty cruel, ordering us to kill anyone who sees us. How hypocritical, coming from an order that's supposed to inspire the people."

Arietta was running towards to the other God-Generals. It seems that she found something important. "Re... Reporting...! The ship that Ion is on...is heading south towards Kimlasca."

"I can't believe that all seven of us were assigned to this mission," Dist commented.

Largo slightly turns his head to his fellow God-Generals and said, "We can't afford to have any witnesses!" as he attacks another soldier.

"... This is our duty. We have no choice." Legretta said. "If we obey the orders that we were given, there should be no problem-!"

A soldier walked quietly behind Legretta to attack her. She slightly turns around and sees that she getting attack from behind. Suddenly, Asch appeared and kills the soldier and save Legretta's life.

"... Stop babbling," he said as he sheaths his sword. "Let's go!"

The God-Generals leaves the army post and head south to capture Fon Master Ion.

"Commencing our mission to capture Fon Master Ion!"

* * *

In the Tartarus, Ion was sitting holding something on his hands. Someone appeared, he has brown hair, red eyes, wearing a blue Malkuth uniform, and glasses.

He walked up to Ion and said, "Ion..."

"I understand. I don't want war either..." Ion looks down at his hands. "I promise, I'll deliver this letter safely...!" he squeezed his hands tightly on the letter he is holding.

* * *

An oracle soldier was running to the Chapel. He sees Mohs and immediately goes to him and bows down. "Grand Maestro Mohs. It seems like Master Ion is under the protection of Jade the Necromancer. They're currently heading towards Kimlasca on the Tartarus!"

"Damn...those Malkuths...! Thinking they can pass one over me...!" Mohs said. He starts to go into deep thoughts. _I must start the war, just as the Score prophesied...so I can lead humanity into unprecedented prosperity...I must protect Yulia's Score... I must protect it, with my own hands-!_ "Hmph... fine then. It's only a matter of time before Fon Master Ion is back in my hands. The elites of the order...I've sent the Seven God-Generals after him!"

* * *

Arietta calls her monsters. The monsters fly passed a small town. Everyone in town was shocked to see a horde of griffins flying by. They never see that many monsters as a pack and had no idea where they are going.

"Wh... What are those things?" townsman asked surprisingly.

"Are they monsters!?" as the townswoman shouted in fear as she grabs her child.

One of the townsman sees something on the monsters back. "That someone's riding one...?"

Largo, Asch, Legretta, and Arietta jumps on the Griffin's back heading towards south to catch up with the Tartarus.

"Alright!? We absolutely must capture Fon Master Ion within Malkuth Territory!" Legretta shouted.

"I'll leave the front line to you." Dist waved his hand back and forth.

The Tempest smirked. He watches as the horde of monsters head south. "Good luck." he turns around and noticed that Stella isn't around. "Where is Stella?"

Dist shrugged as he didn't care about Stella. "Don't ask me. I haven't seen her when she jumped down and kill the soldier in the army post."

"You guys left me at the army post. That's nice of you guys to do that to me. I feel hurt already." a voice from behind. Sync and Dist turns to the source of the voice. It was Stella, dragging a dead body on the ground. The assassin pretended to sound like she is hurt when the God-Generals left her behind. She looked up and see the horde of monsters far away from them. "It seems they found where Ion is. I guess we're done with the killing. So, what are we going to do now?" as she drops the dead body on the ground.

"We just have to wait until they catch Ion," Sync answered.

"Alright. I'll head to St. Binah to see if Fon Master Ion is there." as Stella leaves the two God-Generals and head towards St. Binah.

Ace appeared and lands on Sync's shoulder. The phoenix has grown attach to Sync lately. Apollo appeared behind Dist and watches as his master leaves to St. Binah. Dist moves away from Apollo, he didn't want to get near or touch the monster.

* * *

Stella arrived at St. Binah. She never knew St. Binah would be lively and full of crowded people, but she doesn't have time to enjoy herself. She starts to look around the city to find Ion to see if he appears.

A few hours has pass, Stella search for Fon Master Ion and has not been found. There was no sign of him in St. Binah. Suddenly, she saw a group coming out of the Malkuth Base, where Field Marshal McGovern is at. They were heading out from St. Binah. She sees Fon Master Ion with the group, but it seems that he is being protected. She's seen Tear, a red-haired boy, a Colonel from Malkuth, and a blonde haired guy with Ion. She doesn't know who were other three with Ion besides Ion, Jade, and Tear. She walks up to them and crossed her arms.

"There you are, Fon Master Ion." she said.

The group turned around to Stella. They were on their guard when they heard Stella calling for Ion.

"Who are you?" the red-haired swordsman asked.

Stella turns her head to the red-haired boy. He looks like Asch, but different. Wait, is this...? she stopped her thoughts and replied, "That is none of your concern."

"What?! Why you!" he said angrily.

"We can't cause a scene in St. Binah. So, I suggest you should calm down, Luke." said the Malkuth Colonel.

"He is right, Luke. We need to stay calm." Guy said as he turns to Luke.

Luke turns his head away from Stella like he didn't care about anything.

Ion walked forward to Stella and said, "There is something important I must do. I can't go back to Daath until I give this important letter to Kimlacsa. So please, I'll return to Daath once I'm done." he begged.

Stella glanced at the young Fon Master. She can't deny the Fon Master and sighed deeply. "Fine. I'm going to pretend I didn't see you and your group here. I must return to the others." she walks passed them and heads out of St. Binah.

"Do you know who that girl is, Ion?" Luke asked.

The Fon Master nodded. "Yes, that's-"

Tear turned around and see something unexpected at the entrance in St. Binah. "Quick, hide! It's the Oracle Knights!" she said quietly, to avoid of being loud. The group went to hide from the Oracle Knights at the entrance.

At the entrance of St. Binah, Legretta, Largo, Sync, and Arietta were at the entrance to find any information about Ion whereabouts. Stella stopped in front of them as she came out in St. Binah. Legretta talks to the oracle soldier who was guarding the entrance.

"Have you found Fon Master Ion?" she asked.

The oracle soldier answered, "It doesn't appear that he's entered St. Binah."

"And you?" Legretta asked Stella, who was standing in front of the God-Generals.

Stella shook her head slightly. "I searched the entire city and didn't find him." she lied.

Arietta turns her head to the ground and said, "Those people with Ion are the ones who killed Mommy... My liger friends told me." she hugs her doll tightly. "I'll never forgive them."

Stella glanced at Arietta. She didn't know that Arietta was raised by monsters. It was shocking, but she feels sorry for Arietta for the loss of her mother. She never saw the Liger Queen in person. She can understand the wild pain of losing the Liger Queen, the monster that raised her.

"What about the Fon Master Guardian they said was hanging around?" Sync asked the soldier.

"She appears to have made contact with the Malkuth military. But Malkuth is saying it's "classified" and is refusing to provide any useful information." the oracle soldier replied.

"If I hadn't let that Necromancer get the better of me, Anise would've never gotten away. I'm sorry." Largo said as he turned his head to his fellow God-Generals and apologize.

"Ahh hah hah hah hah! That's why I told you!" a voice from across the God-Generals. They turned around and see Dist. Dist seems to be smiling about something. "The only one who can defeat that beastly Jade is the elegant servant of the gods, the esteemed member of the Oracle Knights' Seven God-Generals, yours truly, Dist the Rose!"

"You mean "Dist the Reaper"." Sync reminded Dist's real title name.

Dist became unhappy with his real title name being called. "How is one so beautiful as myself a "reaper" and not a "rose"?!" The God-Generals turn back around and to ignore Dist.

Stella crossed her arms on her chest and chuckles mockingly at Dist. "I guess someone isn't going to get his attention."

"Hey! I heard that!" Dist pointed at Stella for mocking him. "No one dares to mock me! I don't want to be reminded by that pathetic Jade, who mocks me!"

"There's no point in dwelling on the past." Legretta turns to Sync to ask for their next course of action. "What do we do now, Sync?"

"Hey." Dist tries to get the God-Generals attention. But they ignored him and continue on discussing.

"Withdraw the troops from Engeve and St. Binah." he answered.

Largo turned his head to Sync. He was shocked by Sync's choice to disengage the troops. "But...!" The four God-Generals turn to Largo, who protested Sync's orders.

"Your wound still hasn't healed. The Necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? And besides, the only way for them to cross the border is through Kaitzur. If we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military, it could spark a diplomatic incident."

"Once we returned to the Tartarus, I'll check your wound and heal them since we don't have any healers on the Tartarus beside me." Stella was worried about his wound. Largo turns to the assassin nodded. "Although, you will experience something "entertaining" that you will enjoy." she glanced at Largo, smiling at him.

Largo feels like that he doesn't want to know the "entertaining" thing that Stella mention. He feels uneasy about it. "Umm...right. As long I'm healed and able to come back to fight again, then make this "entertainment" short notice."

"Well, to tell you the truth, you will be the first person to experience it. So, I suggest you have your hopes high." the assassin clasped her hands together and was excited to show it off her first customer. "This is going to be fun. And I promise you won't forget it if you get "injured" again."

The God-Generals never saw Stella so happy to heal Largo's wound. They are curious to know what this "entertainment" thing is, but experiencing Stella's enjoyment. It seems that they rather not see it at all.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Dist tries to get their attention again, but they continued to ignore him. The other God-Generals turn to the quick as she starts to speak.

"So next comes deciding how to deal with them at Kaitzur. Let's return to the Tartarus for now and consider matters there."

The Black Lion started to shout out his orders to his troops. "Inform the troops! First Division, withdraw!"

"Yes, sir!" the oracle soldier said. He left the entrance of the St. Binah to inform the other soldiers to withdraw back to the Tartarus.

All the God-Generals besides Dist abandon the entrance and heads back to the Tartarus.

Dist, on the other hand, was upset that his fellow God-Generals didn't want to listen to him even though they ignored him completely. "Grrrrrrrr! You're all just jealous of my intelligence and beauty!" he abandons the entrance and flies off.

Back to the group in St. Binah, they came out of hiding when the God-Generals left the entrance.

"Damn... Largo survived." Jade was a bit surprised that Largo is still alive.

"This is the first time I've seen the Six God-Generals," Guy said.

Luke was confused and asked, "Who are the Six God-Generals?"

Ion turns to Luke and answered, "The six executive officers of the Oracle Knights."

"There's Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Reaper, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick, and... Looks like the one missing was Asch the Bloody." Guy tells Luke the God-Generals names and their title.

"But what about that girl? It looked like she was part of the Oracle Knights." Luke mention Stella when she encounters them in St. Binah.

"Oh yeah, I heard that someone recently joined the God-Generals a year ago. I think her name was Stella, Stella the Assassin." Guy remembered.

"Then that means there are Seven God-Generals instead of six," Jade added.

Tear glanced at Luke and said, "They're Van's immediate subordinates." she turns her head away and became curious about Stella. "But I didn't know that Stella became a God-General. Major or anyone else in the oracle knights never told me that she join as a God-General."

"Same here. I never thought she would join the God-General." Ion was surprised to know that Stella is a part of the God-Generals.

Guy puts his hand on under his chin and starts to think what happen Stella joins the God-Generals. "She probably has a reason to join as a God-General or something else."

"Master Van's?!" Luke changed the subject as he was surprised to hear his master's name.

Tear turns to Luke once more then she lifts her right arm up and her other arm below to her lifted arm. "If the Seven God-Generals are taking action, then the one who's trying to cause a war is Van..."

"The Seven God-Generals side with the Grand Maestro. Mohs is likely giving orders to Van." Ion said.

"Grand Maestro Mohs would never do something like this. My mission for the Grand Maestro is top secret, so I can't divulge any details. However, I assure you it is one of peace." as Tear glanced at Ion.

"Wait a minute! Master Van wouldn't try to cause a war, either!" Luke started to argue to Tear who oppose her brother.

"It's just the sort of thing my brother might do." Tear didn't want to argue and tries to act calm as she turns to Luke.

"What are you saying?! What about you, huh? How do we know you're not a spy working for that Mohs guy?!"

"Please, settle down." Ion tries to calm down the situation.

"He's right. Now's not the time to be worried about Van or Mohs. Right now, we have to get past the Seven God-Generals and prevent this war." Guy said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Tear apologize.

"Humph. I'm not accepting the apology of anyone who badmouths Master Van." Luke scoffed.

Jade shrugged. "Well, now that THAT's over, let's head for Kaitzur, shall we?"

"You're unbelievable." Guy knew that Jade didn't interrupt the conversation to think he is enjoying it.

They group leaves St. Binah and head to Kaitzur to avoid the Oracle Knights. Ace was listening to Luke and others conversations. He takes off and heads back to the Tartarus.

* * *

In the Tartarus, Stella was in the room with Largo healing his wounds. She was bandaging his chest where his wound was. She finished bandaging and stood up. The assassin put her arms around her waist and give the black lion a serious look.

"Make sure you stay on the bed and get some rest. You need your strength."

Largo nodded. "Of course, I'll rest until my wound recovers."

"And also, did you enjoy the "entertainment" I did?" the assassin asked as she smiles mockingly.

"Umm... no. Don't ever do that again." Largo didn't want to see Stella's entertainment again.

Stella chuckled softly. "Alright. Have a good rest, Largo," she said as she leaves the room.

She went to the other room next Largo to meet up with the other God-Generals to discuss other matters. The assassin opened the door to the other room and walked in. The other God-Generals were waiting for her to appear, the last one to appear.

"How is Largo's wound?" Legretta asked.

Stella turns to Legretta and replied, "He's fine. He just needs some rest and he is good to go."

"Now, we can start-" Legretta was interrupted by a loud pecking sound nearby.

The God-Generals look around the room to find the source of noise. Stella knows who it is, walking towards the window and opened it. Ace flies in through the window and was in the room, turns around, and lands on his master's shoulder. He cries softly to his master. Stella nods her head, closed the window and goes back where she was standing.

"It looks like Fon Master Ion and the group are heading to Kaitzur right now," Stella tells the God-Generals where Ion is heading now.

"I'm heading there now...!" Arietta and her monster rushed out of the room.

"Wait...! Arietta! You can't just...," Arietta ignored Stella and heads out to Kaitzur. "...Rush out there." the wild was already gone from the Tartarus.

"Don't worry. I'll have one of us get her later. Now then, we need to discuss what we should do to get the Fon Master." Legretta turns back to the God-Generals.

Stella has an idea to get the Fon Master. "We should bait Fon Master Ion to force him to come to us. It would make it easier for us then just chasing him around."

"You know a place where we can use to lure him?" Sync asked.

"No. We just have to wait until Asch or, Arietta or both of them to return. They might know a place where we can lure Fon Master Ion."

"Since we don't know where we can lure Fon Master Ion. We'll wait for Asch and Arietta to return." Legretta glanced at Stella and tells her to get someone. "Stella, can you go and get Arietta from Fubras River?"

Stella nodded. "Alright. I'll go and get her and bring her back here."

The assassin walks out the room with Apollo behind her. She went the hatch to the Tartarus and opened it. The hatch opened and the stairs elevate down to the ground. She walks down the stairs and went to close the hatch. Suddenly, a voice appeared at the hatch of the Tartarus.

"Don't forget that I have to watch you!"

Stella sighed lightly. "Yes, I know that, Sync. Now, can you get out of the hatch so I can close it?"

Sync jumped out of the hatch and landed behind Stella. Stella closed the hatch of the Tartarus and head to Fubras River.

"Would it be easier for us to use Arietta's monsters to get there?"

The black-haired assassin stops walking and turns to Sync. "That's what I'm going to do next. Unless you want to call them."

Sync whistled to call Arietta's monsters, three monsters appears to pick them up. Sync, Stella, and Apollo jumped on the griffin's back and the monsters took off fly to Fubras River.

* * *

They arrived at Fubras River. They looked around to see if Arietta is still around. Apollo jumped down from the Giffin's back, landed on the ground, and starts running to search Arietta. Stella and Sync looked at each other wondering if Apollo found her. A sudden howl was called from afar, that howl call was calling for help. The griffins follow the sound of the howl and arrive where the howl is located. They see Apollo standing beside someone. They jump off the Griffins back and see Arietta and her monster was on the ground unconscious.

"What happened here?" Stella asked.

"It must be the earthquake that caused it. But not only that, the miasma appear out when the earthquake causes the shakiness. Arietta and her monster probably inhale some of the miasmas that appear below them." Sync answered.

"We better hurry and take her. The earthquake will return if we don't leave." Stella picked up Arietta in a bridal style and carried her to Griffin's back. Apollo picked up an Arietta's Liger friend and carry him on his back.

They jumped back on the Griffin's back and leave Fubras River.

* * *

They were in the forest to let Arietta rest. Stella and Sync keep watch to make sure that no one someone comes to the forest. Arietta starts to squirm and Stella walks up to her and smiled.

"Are you alright, Arietta?" she asked.

She nodded and answered, "Yes. What happened?"

"You inhale some of the miasma in Fubras River. Luckily, you able to inhale a small amount of it. So, you're fine." Stella told Arietta what happened.

"I see. Oh, that's right. What happened Ion and those bad people?"

"We didn't see them. They are probably in Kaitzur."

Suddenly, a noise behind the bushes. The three God-Generals stood their guard waiting to see who it is. The figure comes out of the bushes and glanced at us.

"Asch?! Where did you go?"

"I was in Kaitzur and was attacked, but I manage to flee in time," Asch replied. "I have something to ask you guys."

"What would that be?" Stella was curious.

"I'll tell you the details in Choral Castle. I see you in Choral Castle." as he leaves the woods and took a Griffin to Choral Castle.

Stella and Arietta look at each other. Stella was curious to know what Asch wants to say.

"Should we go to Choral Castle?" Stella turns to Sync.

"We can't let Asch do anything on his own. We will get in trouble if we do." Sync replied, frowning.

"I guess we have to go to Choral Castle and make sure Asch doesn't do anything fishy. Arietta let's hurry." the wild nodded. They got on Griffin's back. Stella glanced at Sync. "Are you coming?" Sync jump on Stella's Griffin and they head to Choral Castle.

* * *

They arrive at Choral Castle. It seems to be abandoned. They entered into the castle to find Asch. They enter a room and see Asch with Dist. Stella was curious to know what Asch wants. Sync wasn't with them when they entered the castle. She notices that he wasn't here with them. She forgets the tempest and turns to the bloody.

"So, what do you us to do?" she asked.

Asch tells his plan on how to get Ion and Luke to Choral Castle. Stella was a little surprised, but it seems it's the best way to lure Ion to them. Asch leaves the room and heads out of Choral Castle.

The assassin looked at Arietta and smiled. "You will be just fine, Arietta. Just be careful not to hurt the engineer."

Arietta glanced at Stella and nodded. "Okay. I'll be going on." the wild leaves to do Asch's plan.

As she left, Sync appeared in the room being the same as usual.

"Where the hell have you been, Sync?" Stella frowned as she saw him coming in the room.

"That's none of your concern." he answered.

Stella sighed lightly. "Whatever you say. Now, we just have to wait until Arietta return with the hostage."

Dist laughed mischievously. "Yes, I can't wait to do my research on that replica. I'm willing to know what fonons he has."

Stella crooked her eyes like she is surrounded by one idiot, no two idiots. "Anyways, I'm just going to head out to see if Arietta has returned with the hostage. I don't want to stay here to hear Dist little obsessed." as she leaves the room.

Stella climbs to the top of the castle to catch Arietta to see if she is coming. She sees something from a far coming towards Choral Castle. It looks like a monster flying towards Choral Castle. She sees Arietta on the holding on monster feet. The monster comes to the top of the castle and safely land Arietta on the ground. She turns to the monster and sees the hostage.

"Welcome back, Arietta." Stella smiled.

"Thank you, Stella." Arietta never thought that Stella would be nice to her. "I got the hostage. Now, we have to wait until they come here."

"Do you think they are going to come?"

"Ion never refused the offer. He will come with those bad people too. Now, I can get my revenge on Mommy." Arietta hugs her doll tightly.

Stella crooked her eyes, worried about Arietta and getting her revenge. "Arietta, you shouldn't think about revenge. You think killing them will bring back your mother?"

"Of course. Mommy will be at peace once I kill them all."

"Anyways, we should hurry and continue with the plan. They will be here at any minute." Stella turned around and went inside of the castle. Arietta did the same thing, but with the hostage. She went a different route to reach the top castle.

* * *

As Stella walks in the castle, she heard footsteps at the entrance of the castle. She quickly hides and peeks to see who it is. It was Luke and the others that came to Choral Castle. Ion was with them too.

"So, this was our vacation home, huh?" Luke said as he looked around the castle.

Guy appeared and said, "Luke, don't stray too far from the group."

Luke turns around to Guy and waves his arms like he knows everything. "I know, I know. Shut up already."

The statue monster turns to Luke as he wasn't paying attention from behind.

"Luke!" Jade called out.

"Luke, behind you!" Tear shouted.

"Huh?" as Luke starts to rub his head in confusion.

"He is such an idiot. Lowering your guard when a monster was standing across from you. Well then, I should leave before they see me here." Stella said, mumbling as she quickly went to the room where Sync and Dist are.

She appeared at the door and opened it. She sees Sync glancing at her with his arms crossed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"No." he answered.

"Then what is with that glance?"

"It's nothing." as he turns away from her.

"Ssssure. Anyways, they're here. They saw them at the entrance of the castle. We should get started." as she turns around to the door and leaves the room. The tempest followed suite. "What happen to Dist?"

"He went ahead where Arietta to get the one with red hair."

"Oh? Him? The annoying one?"

"You can say that."

They went to the lower level of the castle and see a fon machine. Stella stared at the machine. She started to think when she was a little girl, she was sent to go to the machine just like the one they were looking. Luckily, the machine was broken. So, they couldn't replicate the children in the lab.

Dist came with Luke on his legs. He places Luke on the Fon Machine, goes to the machine that controls the Fon Machine and starts to move his fingers on the keys. The Fon Machine is turned on and its seal Luke's hands and feet in place to prevent him from moving.

"...Ah, I see. Even the fonon frequency is the same. This is a perfect creation." Dist looks at the machine.

"That's not important. We have to erase the data before they come back." Sync said as he was typing the machine where Luke is.

Luke woke up from the commotion and slightly turn his head to Stella and Sync.

"If the data here is that important, you shouldn't have had Asch use Choral Castle in the first place."

"That idiot came here on his own. We'll have to have Van punish him later...Oh, look. This idiot here is finally coming around."

Dist was finished playing with the machine. "No matter. I've already opened his synchronized fon slots." He flies to Sync and Stella and continued. "I'll be going now. I can't wait to analyze this data. Heh heh heh heh." the reaper leaves Choral Castle to analyze the data.

"And there he goes." Stella sighs lightly.

Sync starts to walk away from the Fon Machine then Luke started to ask.

"...What the hell did you do to me?"

Sync stopped and slightly turn to Luke. "I see no reason to answer that question." then Sync slightly turns his head as he heard someone coming.

Guy appeared with his sword in his hand to attack Sync. Sync was able to dodge Guy's attack with his hand on his chest.

"No."

Stella stared at Luke, who is still on the Fon Machine while Sync and Guy started to fight.

"Hey! It's you!"

"Man, you're annoying." Stella crossed her arms.

"W-What did you say?!"

Suddenly, Sync's mask came out then Guy attack his mask. The mask landed on the ground. Guy was surprised to see what he saw then someone called Guy.

"...What? ...You?"

"Guy? What is it?" Anise called out Guy.

Sync kicked Guy and made him land on the bottom floor. The tempest went to get his mask and put it on.

"Damn it! They're here!" he walks up to the ledge as the group came.

Anise and Tear see Stella at the Fon Machine. The assassin turns to the group as they were coming for Luke. Tear didn't want to attack Stella but she has to get Luke out of the Fon Machine. She took her spear and swings it. Stella jumped to dodge Tear's attack then lands beside of Sync.

"Stella? Why are you doing this?" Anise asked.

"There's no need to tell you," Stella replied.

"Why did you join the God-Gene-"

Sync interrupted Tear to change the subject. "This was an unauthorized mission. It's too bad I can't kill you myself, but I'll leave it in Arietta's capable hands." Sync turns to leave the castle. "She's on the roof with the hostage. Hope you enjoyed our little game."

Stella glanced at the group then turns around to leave.

"Wait! Stella! Come back here!" Anise calls her out.

Stella stops and sighed lightly. "If you guys want to go back to Baticul then I suggest you should go and fight Arietta to get the engineer back. I have no time to talk to you guys and that annoying kid." she whistled to call Apollo and Ace.

The two monsters appeared from behind the group as they went to their master. Apollo starts to growl at the group to leave his master alone. So, they can leave peacefully. Stella continues to advance forward to leave the Choral Castle then the two monster suite from behind. Jade freed Luke from the Fon Machine.

Luke stood and said, "Whew...What the hell was all that...?"

"What is it, Guy?" Ion asked as he walks up to Guy.

Guy turned around and replied, "Oh...nothing. I got hold of a strange fon disc, so I was just wondering what it was."

"Let's have Jade look into it later."

* * *

Stella was outside of the entrance of Choral Castle. She sees Sync waiting for her and walked passed him.

"I guess we are returning to the Tartarus," Stella said.

"No, let's head to Chesedonia," Sync said.

"Why Chesedonia?" Stella was dumbfounded.

"The only way they can go to Baticul is by taking a ship from Chesedonia. We need to take back the disk they stole from us."

"Us? You mean 'you'. You were careless to lower your guard."

"So, you're blaming me for not getting the disk." Sync hissed.

"Of course it is. And now we have to get it from them in Chesedonia." Stella continued. "Anyways, let's go to Chesedonia. I'm not going to waste time on a failure." Stella whistled to call monsters.

"Failure." Sync mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Stella asked.

"No. It's nothing. Just remembering something from the past." the tempest answered.

Stella has been wondering what is Sync's past and how he met Van, becoming a God-General, and more. Although, she didn't see his face when his mask came off. There's definitely something that he is hiding from her. She doesn't know what is going within the Oracle Knights. Mohs wants to follow the Score while Van opposed the Score. She's hoping that the answers will come when the time is right.

The griffins appeared and fly down to them. The two God-Generals and Apollo jumped on Griffin's back and Ace goes on Stella's shoulder. The Griffins took out into the skies and head towards Chesedonia.

* * *

They appeared above Chesedonia. They jumped down from the Griffin's back and landed on the roof of the house. The Griffins continues to fly away from Chesedonia and vanished. Stella walks up to the ledge and sees that Luke and the others didn't arrive in Chesedonia yet.

"They're not here," Stella said.

"They won't arrive at Chesedonia until tomorrow morning. It's getting late." Sync crossed his arms.

Stella started to yawn and said, "Well, we have been doing a lot of things today and it's getting dark. We should rest in the Inn. I'm getting exhausted for all the work we did." as she jumps down from the ledge.

Sync turned to Apollo and see him leaving in the opposite way to the Inn. He walks to the ledge and jumps down to go to the Inn.

The two God-Generals walked into the Inn and Stella went to the counter and paid for the Inn. As she was finished, she walks to the stairs to head to the room. Sync followed suite from behind to the room. They appeared at the door and Stella opened the door to the room. She walks to the bed and lies down in the comfortable bed. She stood up from the bed and looked at the window. She walked up to the window and opened it wide. Apollo jumped through the window and lies down on the floor to sleep. Ace sleeps on the bed with Stella. Stella closed the window and sits back down on the bed.

Stella sighed deeply. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Then I suggest you sleep until they arrive here tomorrow." Sync frowned.

Stella stood up and takes off the jacket and throws it on the side of the bed. She takes off her boots on the side of the bed. The assassin lies down on the bed and cover herself with the blanket.

"Well, if you insist, Syncy. Good night." she said.

"What the? Who's Syncy?" he was dumbfounded from the name 'Syncy'.

"Good night, Syncy!" Stella repeated it louder as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Sync went to the other side of the bed to sleep. He turns to Stella to see if she is asleep. It looks like she's fast asleep. "There's no way she fell asleep that fast. She is not human. Hmph. Whatever." as he went to sleep on other side of the bed.

* * *

The sun starts to rise and the light hit the window. Stella wakes up and stood up from the bed. She starts to yawn and stretches, then turns to Sync who was still sleeping. The assassin got out of the bed and puts on her boots then stood up and walks to her jacket and put it on. She turns to Apollo and walks up to him, who is still sleeping. She bends down and starts to pet him gently.

"Stay here with Sync and keep an eye on him." she whispered.

She stood up and walks to the door to leave the room. She walks down the stairs and heads out of the Inn. She walks around Chesedonia and sees a lot of people walking around Chesedonia. As Stella looks around, she heard a small noise from the corner. She follows the sound of the noise and looks around for it. She sees a big yellow ear from the corner of the building. Stella walks toward it and sees a yellow cheagle who is whimpering. She bends to the cheagle and reaches her hand to the cheagle.

"Come on, little one. I won't hurt you," she said softly.

The cheagle looked at Stella if it should trust Stella then it reach out for her hand. Stella smiled and pick up the cheagle and looks at it. The cheagle was dumbfounded by what Stella is doing.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Mieu. Mieu." the cheagle said.

"Alright. I'll go and buy some apples for you. How does that sound?" as she put the cheagle on her head for it hold on to.

"Mieeu!"

Stella laughed softly. "Then let's get going." as she turns around to buy some apples.

The assassin appears in the shopping area where they sell food, weapons, and more. She looks around to find any apples in Chesedonia. She sees apple's stack and walks up to it and grab two apples. She was about to pay for the apples, then someone appeared behind her.

"So, this is where you have been."

Stella turns around to see who is behind her. It was Sync who was behind her with Ace on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you."

Sync sees the cheagle on Stella's head and asked, "Why is there a cheagle on your head?"

"I founded him hiding behind the building. He seemed to be hungry. So, I'm buying apples for him." she replied. "Do you want any?"

"We don't have time to eat." he scowled as he leaves.

Stella sighed deeply. "He is such a jerk. Why does he have to be my babysitter? Whatever." as she turns around to pay the apples. She followed Sync from behind. She gives the cheagle the apple and the cheagle start to eat the apple. Stella stops as she heard voices from behind. She saw Luke's group getting robbed by some group that looks like pirates. "So, here they are. I guess I have to tell Sync that they are here."

She looks around to find Sync and sees him from the top of the building with Apollo. Stella jumped to the buildings to the reach to Sync.

"They're here." as she moves the cheagle from her head and was about to put him on Apollo's head. The cheagle got scared when he saw Apollo. Stella smiled and pets the cheagle. "No reason to worry. It's alright, he won't eat you. Trust me." the cheagle looks at Stella and trusted her. Stella puts the cheagle on Apollo's head and the cheagle feels comfortable on Apollo's head.

"Do you know where they are going?" Sync asked.

"They might go to Astor's Mansion to scan the fon disk that you didn't protect." Stella scolded him. "So, what are you going to do when they come out of the mansion?"

"We're going to take the fon disk back from them."

"Don't fail this time." as she took a bite of the apple.

A couple of minutes later, Luke's group walks out of Astor's Mansion with the fon disk and books. Stella went to the dock to stop them there. Sync jumps down and starts to run towards the group. He runs past the others and cast something on Guy's arm, which it causes Guy to drop the things he was carrying. Sync caught the fon disk while Guy quickly grabs the book on the ground and stood up.

Sync points the to the book and said, "Hand those over!" he slides to trip Guy but Guy was able to dodge it.

"We shouldn't cause a scene here. To the ship!" Jade said as he started to run.

"Damn it! They just don't give up!" Luke said as he started to run away as well as Guy from behind.

"You're not getting away!" as the tempest starts to run after them.

* * *

Stella stood at the top of the building waiting for the group to appear. She sees them running to the ship and jumps down from the building and stop them from advancing.

"This is far as you go!" Stella stood in front of them.

"We're surrounded!" Tear said.

Jade starts to cast his arte and move Stella out of the way. "Energy Blast!"

Stella quickly dodged the arte. The group quickly runs to the ship as the path is open. Luke came running with Mieu on his hand. Luke told the soldier to hurry up to start the ship. They run to the ship and the ship starts its engine and leaves the port.

Sync made it to the port, but it was too late. "Ow! They got away!" as he watches the ship leave the port. Stella walks up to Sync and stood beside of him.

"Well, that didn't go too well as we planned." Stella watched as the ship sets off into the sea.

"Ahhh hah hah hah hah!" Dist laughs from above then fly down to the ground. "Looks like you blew this one, Sync, Stella!"

"Oh, it's you." Sync said.

"I would like to see you stop them." Stella scoffed at Dist.

"Leave the rest to me! With my ultra super hyper high-grade fonic technology, I'll flay that conniving, long-haired, four-eyed-" Dist noticed that no one was listening to him. Sync and Stella leave the port, ignoring Dist. Dist turns to them and continues. "Stop! Stop! Come back! I'm not done talking!" Stella and Sync stop as Dist told them to stop.

"I marked the one named Guy with a curse slot. I can make him my puppet at any time. As for you, make sure you properly dispose of the documents from the fomicry project." Sync starts to walk away.

Dist starts to pout. "Now, who do you think you are? Just you wait! I'm putting this down in my revenge journal!"

Stella sighed deeply. "You are such a child! I can't believe you're a high rank God-General." Stella leaves the port to follow Sync from behind.

"I'm not a child like you!"

"An old man like you pouting like a child then yes you are!" Stella shouted. "I'm mature than you are, Dist the Reaper!"

"It's R-O-S-E! Dist the Rose!" he pouted again.

Sync and Stella walked out of Chesedonia to leave Dist to get the Fon Disk. They decided to head back to the Tartarus and think what they can do to get Fon Master Ion from Luke's group.

* * *

 **I'm done with the one part of the main story. I think I'm proud of this chapter. Although, I messed up. The chapter seems good.**

 **Some parts are from the manga and mostly from the game. We will continue more in the next chapter. I need a little break from writing.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all of you guys! See you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. I was able to fix the chapter a couple of times. Feel free to go back and read it again. ^^**

 **I have nothing else to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella was able to take the cheagle back to the Cheagle Woods when he truly belongs. She said goodbye to the young cheagle and leaves the woods to go back to the Tartarus. She rides on the griffin back to the Tartarus.

The assassin arrived back to the Tartarus. She walks on the ship and noticed that Legretta, Largo, and Arietta were not in the Tartarus. She thinks they were sent to another mission. She went to the bridge and see Sync standing in the center of the bridge.

"What now? We still need to get Ion." Stella stood beside of Sync as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Asch has a plan to get Ion. So, we'll leave it to him. We'll meet him at the rendezvous point." Sync said.

Stella starts to think what is happening to the ship that is heading to Baticul. Dist is probably getting the fon disk from them and fail to get the disk. Ace and Apollo appeared in the bridge to go to their master. Ace flies off to Sync's shoulder and feels comfortably on his shoulder.

"Ace is really fond of you," Stella said.

"I don't know how I made him fond of me."

"Maybe Ace has his own feeling of who he likes. Apollo is more difficult to get along with than Ace." Stella continued. "So, where do we go next to take Ion?"

"The Zao Ruins." Sync replied.

"Why are we going to the Zao Ruins? Is there something important there?" Stella was dumbfounded.

"You will see when we get there with Ion here."

"Van is at Baticul. So, do we wait until he is done in Baticul?"

"Van already knows what we are doing. He told us that he is going on the baited ship while the group goes to Deo Pass to get to Akzeriuth."

Stella put her hand on her chin. "Akzeriuth? Is that city cover in miasma?"

"That's right. Many people are dying from the miasma. That's why the group is going to Akzeriuth."

"Wait? Didn't the Score say that Akzeriuth is going to be saved by a hero?" Stella understood what the Score meant. "I see. By using the annoying kid powers to neutralize the miasma in Akzeriuth. But the power is going to destroy the city to the Qliphoth."

"How did you know?" Sync was dumbfounded.

"I overheard Mohs talking about it. He wants to start a war between Kimlasca and Malkuth really badly."

"That bastard thinks the world should follow the Score."

"You already told me that yesterday. So, are we at the rendezvous point?"

"Of course. We have to wait until Asch brings Ion here to the rendezvous point." as Sync turns around and leaves the bridge.

The oracle soldiers walk out of the ship and wait for the orders. Stella leaves the bridge and heads to the hatch of the Tartarus. She walks down the stairs and waits for Asch to return with Ion.

The weather was about to change. Clouds were coming to cover the open skies. Stella looks up and see gray clouds coming towards them. She heard something coming to them. There was Asch with Ion. Two oracle soldiers have him hostage to prevent him from leaving. The assassin stared at Ion. She wanted to ask some questions to the Fon Master. It started to pour down rain.

"We should hurry before they come." Stella turned around and walks to the stairs.

Suddenly, Luke's group appears out of the abandoned factory. He sees the 3 God-Generals, oracle soldiers, and Ion being held captive. Luke took out his sword and charged at Asch and shouted.

"Hand over Ion, NOW!"

Asch turned around and took out his sword and block Luke attack. The two swords clashed into each other and they looked at each other. Luke was shocked to see someone with the same face as his.

"It's you!" Asch said.

Natalia and Tear were shocked. Anise and Guy started to run to Luke.

"LUKE!" Guy shouted his name.

Asch pushed Luke back and they stared at each other and put their swords down. The sound of the rain was pouring, disturbing the silence of the fighting. Stella turns around as she heard fighting and walks back to the hatch. The oracle soldiers took Ion into the Tartarus and he put in a room as the fighting was going on. Jade just simply stared at the scene.

 _And the replica meets his original._ Stella thought as she glanced at Luke and Asch.

Sync turned to Asch and said, "Asch! Ion takes priority right now!"

Asch glanced at Sync and replied, "I know!" he slightly turns and looks at Luke. "Aren't you the ladies' man?"

The 2 God-Generals went to the Tartarus and head to Zao Ruins. Stella went to the room where Ion was taken too. She knocks on the door to see if Ion is still in the room.

"Come in," Ion called behind the door.

Stella opened the door to the room and closed it from behind. She walks to the chair and sat down in front of Ion.

"Stella, it's been a while since I last saw you. How are you?"

The black-haired assassin smiled and replied, "I'm doing well. And you?" she was happy to see Ion again.

Ion nodded. "I have been wondering about something. You don't mind if I ask you?" Ion was curious.

"Of course, Fon Master. What would it be?"

"Is there a reason why you join the God-Generals?" he was curious to know.

"Well, it's because I hate the Score. The Score is twisted and it's controlling the world with it. That's why I joined the God-Generals."

"You shouldn't hate the Score. The Score guides you to the correct path to your future."

The assassin scoffed. "Yeah, a future that kills people what is foretold in their Score."

"Whatever made you hate the Score, I have no business to know the rest."

Stella sighed deeply. "It's fine, Fon Master Ion. I don't mind telling you, but can you keep it a secret from the God-Generals and the Commandant."

Ion nodded. Stella told Ion everything what happened to her past, how she tries to kill Van, how Sync became her watcher, what powers she has and what made her become a God-General under Van's commands.

"I see. You have been through a lot in the past. I wish I could of help to prevent that."

Sync was looking for Stella then he heard voices behind the room. He stood in front of the door and listen to the conversation between Ion and Stella.

Stella waved her hands back and forth. "No, no, Ion. It's alright. Not everyone can prevent anything from happening. Not even the Order of Lorelei could stop it. So, how are Anise and Tear doing?"

"Oh, the two of them are doing well. Although, they were surprised that you are a God-General."

"I did tell the Commandant not to tell anyone about me joining the God-Generals."

"What about Mohs?"

"Of course. He is the Grand Maestro. So, why are they capturing you for?"

"They didn't tell you." Ion was surprised.

Stella shook her head. "No. They didn't tell me anything. I told to capture you and bring you back to Daath."

"They are taking me to the Zao Ruins to open the Sephiroth."

"Is it the Sephiroth the tree that supports each the Outer Lands afloat from the miasma?"

"That's right. Each Sephiroth Trees are pillars in the shape of a large, glowing trees that support the Outer Lands above the Qliphoth. They support each region to keep the Outer Lands afloat from the Qliphoth."

Stella noticed that someone was eavesdropping. "How long are you going to stand there, Sync?"

Sync opened the door and said, "You noticed was here the entire time?"

"Of course. I didn't want to interrupt the Fon Master."

Ion didn't notice that Sync was listening to the conversation. He was surprised that Stella notice Sync was here.

"We're here. Largo is waiting for us at the entrance of the Zao Ruins." Sync said as he turns around to leave.

Stella stands from the chair and looks at Ion. "Alright. Let's go. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to stop this." she apologized to Ion.

"No, it's fine. That least I was able to talk to you again, Stella."

The assassin smiled. "No problem, Ion."

Ion and Stella walked out of the room and head out of the Tartarus to go to the Zao Ruins. There was Largo waits for them at the entrance of the Zao Ruins as the Tartarus stop in front of the of Zao Ruins.

* * *

They are in the Zao Ruins heading to the Sephiroth. Stella looked at the surrounding of the ruins. It seems to be old and destroy, but still able to stable the underground ruin. It's surprising that a ruin is underground as well as the Sephiroth.

"So, what did you and Ion talked about?" Sync asked.

Stella narrowed her eyes slightly. She would never think that Sync would ask a question like that. "You sound jealous when you said that."

"Who said that I'm jealous?!" Sync scowled.

"You are. And besides, you heard the non-important conversation."

"What do you mean non-important conversation?"

"That's none of your business."

Sync didn't respond back. _What did they talk about? What is so important about it? Whatever, that's not important right now. We have more important matters than some pathetic conversation._ he thought as he didn't care about the conversation at all.

They arrive at the Sephiroth. Asch and Ion walk to the door. Ion raised his arms at the door with his powers to the Sephiroth. Stella noticed that Ion is weak if he overused his powers. Luckily, he stopped as someone shouted his name.

"ION!" Anise shouted.

Asch and Ion turned around to Luke's group and see they run to them to take Ion back from the God-Generals. Largo and Sync stop them at their track to prevent them from going any further to the Fon Master. Stella stood her ground as she watched.

"The Fon Master is in the middle of a ritual. We'll have no interference from you." Largo said.

"The God-Generals!" Tear shouted.

"Such impudence, after kidnapping the one you're supposed to serve!" Natalia shouted.

Anise walks up and said, "Sync! Largo! Give Ion back!"

"I think not. We still have work for him." Sync frowned.

"Then we'll take him back by force," Luke said as he took out his sword from its sheath. The group was ready to fight Largo and Sync.

Largo moved forward as he was ready to swing to scythe. "This should be fun. Let's see how you've grown since I last saw you, cowering on the Tartarus."

"That's nice, coming from someone who was half-dead after one shot by Jade."

The Black Lion started to laugh. "Yeah, well, we won't lose so easily this time, boy..."

"Sync the Tempest, God-General of the Oracle Knights, shows no mercy," Sync said.

"Neither does Largo the Black Lion. Prepare!"

They clash and the fight has begun.

Stella was watching the fight. She didn't want to get involved in the fight, but suddenly, someone appeared before her. The assassin turned to figure who was ready to fight her. She leans off the pillar and walks up then stop.

"Stella, why are you doing this? What is my brother doing?" Tear asked.

"Sorry, I can't answer that for you, Tear. You just have to ask him yourself." Stella replied as she took out her daggers from her jacket.

Tear was ready to fight Stella. Stella turns her head slightly to Sync and Largo. They were fighting the others. They are at a disadvantage in numbers, but it looks like they are determined to fight them all.

Guy charged at Sync to attack. Natalia starts to shoot arrows from her bow to attack Sync. Stella put her two daggers together to change its form into a different weapon. It changed into a bow. She raised her bow and aim it out Natalia then an arrow appeared in her hand and place on the bow and pulled the string back. Tear was wondering what Stella is doing. She turns where Stella is aiming at and gasped.

"Natalia! Get out of there!" she shouted.

Stella quickly switches target as Natalia turns to the assassin. Stella lets go of the string and the arrow went to its target. It straight towards Guy who was attacking Sync. Sync smirked, then jumped out of the way from the arrow to hit its target. Guy sees the arrow coming towards and quickly dodge it. Stella started to cast her arte to the group. Natalia shoots another arrow towards Stella. Sync blocked the arrow his arte from interrupting Stella casting.

"Cyclone!" she shouted.

The Cyclone surrounded Jade and Luke and attack them. Jade was able to move out of the Cyclone. Luke took the hit and flew him back. He manages to get back up and attack Largo again. Largo swings his scythe and flames appeared out and hit Luke to push him back. Tear casts her arte to attack Stella. The assassin was able to dodge it.

"So fast." Tear said.

Stella cast lightning on her dagger and threw it on the ground next to Tear. Tear glanced at the dagger and noticed that the dagger was surrounded by lightning and dodged out of the way. It exploded on ground as Tear dodged out of the way. Guy and Natalia continued to attack Sync while Largo and Luke are fighting. Anise went to attack Stella. The assassin turns to Anise block the puppet attack.

Jade started to cast his arte. "Thunder Blade!" the thunder blade came down and hit Largo.

The Black Lion was on his knees when he got hit from the Thunder Blade. Guy charged towards at Sync once more and swing his sword. Sync blocks it with his arte, but he was getting pushed back. Guy swings his sword many times to break the arte. It broke and pushed Sync back. He was facing on the ground and stood up a little. Anise keeps attacking Stella and Tear throws her knives at her. The assassin dodged them all.

"Stella is too fast. We can't land our attacks on her." Anise said, struggling to a hit on the assassin.

Tear sees Stella's pattern and turns to Anise. "Anise! I got an idea."

Anise turns to Tear and nodded. Anise charged back to Stella to attack her again. Tear casts her arte.

"Nightmare!"

The arte appeared around Stella and hit its mark. Stella takes the hit of the Nightmare. As the arte disappeared, Anise attacked Stella with Tokanaga's arm and cause her to fly back to the two God-Generals. She lands on her feet to hold weaken the force of the attack. They stood back up and fight again. Jade casts his strongest arte to finish the fight. Stella notice something isn't right. She quickly moves out of the way to getting hit from a powerful arte.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!"

The powerful arte appeared above the God-Generals and strike them with a powerful lightning coming down. The God-Generals were down on the ground. Largo has his hand on his other arm as he was on knees. Sync used his hands and knees to stand up a little. They groaned from the powerful arte and exhausted from the fight.

"Aah..."

"Argh..."

"The two of you together STILL can't handle them? Pathetic!" Asch shouted.

Asch took out his sword and charged at Luke. The two of them started to fight each other. They fight with the same style fighting and arte.

Stella watches them fight with the same style then she turns the other God-Generals who still are on their knees. She was surprised that they didn't felt anything unusual when they are in position to get hit from Jade. Now, she knows that the God-Generals doesn't have anything special hidden in them. It's most likely she use it as her advantage if she with Sync and Largo again.

Luke was shocked by what he saw. "That was... That was one of Master Van's moves! How did YOU know it?!"

"What are you, stupid?! It's because we trained in the same style, how else?!"

Largo stood up on their feet as they watched.

Sync stood up and put his hand on Asch's shoulder as Asch glanced at him and shouted, "Asch! Stop! You get carried away when left on your own. Put away your sword. Now!" as Sync turned around the group and walked up to them. Asch sheath his sword away and walks back to the stairs. "Let's make a deal. In exchange for ending the fight here, we'll let the Fon Master go."

"We won't need any deals if we just wipe you out," Guy said.

The God-Generals turned to Guy.

"Don't forget that we're standing beneath the desert. We can bury you along with us."

"We'd die, too, of course, but that is a sacrifice we're willing to make," Largo said.

"If you don't want to die along with us then I suggest you take Ion." Stella crossed her arms. "It would be best of you do." she wants them to leave as quickly as possible. It's not like she hates them.

Tear looks at Stella in the eyes. She noticed that the assassin wants them to go and leave with Ion. "Luke, let's agree to their offer." Tear said as she glanced at Luke. "Right now, we need to recover Ion and hurry to Akzeriuth."

Jade sighed lightly as he turns to Luke. "We're already late from traveling by land."

"All right." Luke agreed.

The God-Generals set Ion free as he walks to the group. Largo watches Ion as he walks passed him.

"Ion! I was worried about you." Anise said.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Ion apologized.

Sync was faced the other away from the group and slightly turn his head to the group. "Turn around and leave this place. If you come back, we really will bury you."

Jade, Tear, Anise, and Ion leaves while Natalia, Luke and Guy stayed.

Guy slightly turned then looks back at Sync and starts to mumble. "They really are the same."

Stella slightly heard Guy mumble about Sync. She turns to Sync and noticed nothing about him. There was nothing interesting about him beside the mask. Unless, Guy know something that no one knows.

"I can't stand being ordered around by filth like him." Natalia scowled.

Guy snapped out as he turns to Natalia. "What? Oh...yeah. But you need to deal with it, for now, Natalia."

"I know that. On this journey, I'm not traveling as the princess." the two of them turned around to leave.

Largo was surprised to hear a familiar name. "Natalia...?"

Natalia stops as she heard her name, then slightly turn to Largo. "...What is it?"

Luke stops and turns to the princess. "Natalia, let's go!"

Natalia turns back and said, "Right..."

Luke's group leaves their presence.

Sync glanced at Largo and said, "That's Princess Natalia? It must be fate, Largo."

Asch turns to Largo and asked, "Are you connected to Natalia somehow?"

"...It was a long time ago. I've forgotten." Largo replied.

"There's not need for the Seven God-Generals to know each other's past." Sync slightly turns to Asch. "You should be painfully aware of that. You, of all people-the leftover ashes of the "holy flame."

Asch stared at Sync. "...Tch!" then closed eyes as he knows.

Sync glanced behind him and said, "That one, Guy...he knows."

Stella was confused what the other 3 God-Generals was talking about. Apollo walks up to his master as he was worried about her injury. Stella smiled and petted the Liger. Ace goes to Stella's shoulder and he was worried too. She petted Ace too under his chin. Suddenly, her vision started to get blurry. She put her hand on her face as her vision getting blurrier by the minute. Sync turned to Stella and sees her that she doesn't look too well.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Stella was too weak to look at Sync. She started to faint. Sync manage to catch her in time before she hit the ground. Stella used Sync's arm to stand up a bit as she closed her eyes while her hand is on her face.

Asch looked at the assassin and ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should leave this place. There is nothing else we can do here for now. Since the Fon Master left with Anise and the others. There's no point going further." Stella stood back up. "We're done here." she follow the path back out of the Zao Ruins.

Largo watches as Stella leaves. "I'm surprised that she was able to stand back up. You can tell that she has some strength left in her."

"Let's return back to Daath. We're done here. We need to report back to Van. He is probably waiting for them in Akzeriuth. It won't be long until they perish from this world." Sync smug. "Is she heading to the Tartarus?"

Asch barely heard Sync when he mumble. He had a bad feeling about it and needs to leave, but he needs the two other God-Generals to leave. So, he can go Akzeriuth without them noticing.

The black lion started to walk to the path back out of the Zao Ruins. "Who knows? You are the one watching her, Sync. Anything she does is on your watch. Her powers are still unknown. Whatever she has will be useful for the Commandant."

Sync sighed as he followed Largo. Asch followed suit.

* * *

Stella was standing outside the entrance of the Zao Ruins. She can feel hot air flowing out from the sand. The sun was heating up the sand like a hot spring. It would be nice to be in a hot spring, but this isn't the time to relax. Not while things is happening at the moment. Apollo sees his master from the top of the ruin. He jumps off from the ruin and lands on the sand with dust of clouds. He walks up to her, worried.

Stella smiles. "I know you were worried, but we need to get to Akzeriuth to stop Luke. He doesn't know that he is being used. First, we have to get Sync and Largo out of our sight. How can we do that? We can't do anything when Sync is watching us." Apollo has an idea and nudged on the assassin. She starts to think. "Hmmm, that could work. We can try it out. Asch would be there as well."

"What do you think your going?" a voice from behind retorted.

"Heading to Chesedonia. I have something to do there. It's important." Stella said. "If that is fine for you, I'll like to do it alone."

"Sorry! I can't let you do that!" Sync appeared out of the Zao Ruins.

Stella sigh annoyingly. _'Of course he would say that.'_ she has to get them out of sight. "I still can't do anything myself, can I?"

"Of course not. You have no permission to do anything whatsoever."

"So demanding. It's like I'm a dog to you." Stella scowled. "A dog can't be free without its master orders."

Sync fold his arms on his chest. "Just be a good dog and stay still." he smirked.

"Don't make me laugh, Sync." Stella's eyes became the assassin eye. She was ready to kill Sync with one blow. She wanted assassinate him for his personality.

Largo felt an intense pressure from Stella and said, "Stella, calm down. Don't mind his personality."

She seems to calm down and eyes turn to normal. Maybe it would best if they don't know about her. She can't be careless around the God-Generals. "He is such a jerk. I don't know how everyone deals with him." the assassin walks through the desert to Chesedonia. The Tartarus was at the dock waiting for the God-Generals to return. She knows that Sync will follow her everywhere she goes unless Van orders them to something separately.

"Hmph! Go ahead leave," Sync was unhappy. "Like I care what happened to you."

The black lion felt something from Stella. It's like she ready to take any risk to die. "I have a strange feeling that Stella maybe die soon."

The tempest turns to Largo wondering that he means. "What are you talking about, Largo?"

"It's a feeling that's all. I don't know if it true or not." he replied. "We just have to wait and see what happens when it happens."

Asch finally arrives out to the ruins. He looks around and noticed that Stella isn't here. Something probably happened here when he wasn't here. She probably heading to the Tartarus waiting for him. He needs to hurry before it is gone forever.

* * *

In Chesedonia, Stella was at the dock waiting for Asch to appear. She was still upset at Sync being a jerk. She hates guys like that. Maybe it would be best that she didn't join the God-Generals, but she's to destroy the Score. There was no point of leaving the God-Generals. She felt someone presence coming closer, but she already knew who it was.

"You took your time, Asch. Come on, let's go." she ordered.

"Don't order me around, Stella." Asch said, annoyingly.

Both of them walk to the Tartarus to go to Akzeriuth as fast as they can. They start the engine and moves out of the docks.

A few minutes later, Asch and Stella were getting close to arrive at Akzeriuth. They are hoping that they made it time to stop Luke. Stella never thought that Luke would so attach to Van. It's like a lost dog leash in its master no matter where they are.

"We need to hurry, Asch. If we don't make it. Akzeruith is going to fall." Stella stated.

Asch hissed. "You think I don't know that, Stella! I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!"

Stella is something from afar and tilts her head. "What's going on over there?"

The bloody head straight towards the commotion on the hill. He stops the Tartarus and runs out of the bridge and head to the commotion. Stella and Apollo leave the Tartarus and followed suite. The two God-Generals appeared on the hill and attack the oracle soldiers and killed them. Stella turns to a familiar person.

"Tear? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was told that this was the seventh fonon stone, but it was a fake." Tear replied.

"You got tricked. You need to hurry back to Akzeriuth and go back to stop Van."

"What are you talking?" she was shocked by what is going on.

"He's going to destroy Akzeriuth!" Asch answered.

Tear gasped. "What?!"

"Now hurry and stop the Commandant." Stella turned around to attack the oracle soldier. Tear nodded and leaves.

Asch turns to the assassin and said, "Stella, I'll go ahead and stop Van. You stay here and fight off the soldiers."

Stella just nodded. "Alright. If we fail, I'm joining with you in Yulia City."

"No. Go back to Daath if it falls. I don't you to get involved in this."

"You know that Van is using me for his plans."

"I know. Just go back to Daath when it falls."

Stella lightly sighed. "Fine!"

Asch leaves and heads to Akzeriuth to stop Luke from destroying the city. Stella watches as Asch leaves than an oracle soldier charged at her, but she dodged and killed the soldier. She continues to kill the other vanguards alongside Apollo. Apollo jumped to attack the soldiers. The assassin continued to attack the soldiers until all of them are dead.

They are now all gone. Dead bodies lying on the ground cold. Apollo walks up to Stella and starts to rub on her arms to get her attention. Stella turns to Apollo and starts to pet Apollo gently, then she takes out a piece of meat and give it to Apollo. The liger grabs the meat and starts to eat it. Suddenly, a soldier out of hiding and runs towards Stella with the sword in front him like a lancer. Stella quickly turns around to dodge the attack, but the ground started to shake causing her to lose her balance. The oracle soldier stabs Stella on her hip with his sword. She groans in pain as she got stabbed. Apollo heard Stella got injured and killed the oracle soldier to save her. She slowly takes out the sword out of her and throws it away. Apollo goes up to her and made a worried whimper sound.

"I'm fine, Apollo. We have to get out of here. It seems Akzeriuth is falling." Stella tries to stand up, but the ground above to start to crumb causing her and Apollo to fall into the Qliphoth.

She whistled to call monsters. Two griffins appeared and swoop down to catch Apollo and Stella on their backs. Stella groans as her cover hip to prevent more blood from coming out.

"We have to go to Yulia City for now. I don't think I can make it to Daath." The Griffins take Stella and Apollo to Yulia City.

* * *

They arrived at Yulia City. Stella went to Apollo to ride on his back. The two Griffins take their leave and head back to the Outer Lands. Apollo takes Stella to Yulia City hoping that someone will save her. Apollo sees 3 people at the entrance of Yulia City and runs to them. As he got closer, there was Asch and Luke fighting while Tear watches them. The fight was over and Luke fainted as he found the truth about him being a replica of Asch. Apollo went up to Tear and tries to tell her about Stella's wound. Tear was about to attack Apollo but Apollo didn't want to fight her. He turned his head to his back to tell Tear that something is on his back. Tear walks up to Apollo's back and sees Stella unconscious on Apollo's back as she gasps.

"Stella?!" she said.

Asch sees Apollo and walks up to him. "What happened?" he asked as he glanced at Stella and sees the wound on Stella's hips. He picked up Stella from Apollo's back and takes her to Yulia City. "Apollo takes him as well." Asch means Luke, who is lying on the floor unconscious.

Apollo goes to Luke and picks him up, put him on his back and carried him to Yulia City. Tear followed them from behind.

* * *

Stella woke up and slowly stood up on the bed. She looked around and see that she is in Yulia City. She looked at her wound and noticed at her wound was healed. The assassin gets out of bed and walks out of the room.

"Stella!" a familiar voice called her.

Stella turns to the source of the voice and sees someone she knows. "Anise. Tear. It's been a while." she smiled.

"Yeah, it has. So, Stella, may I ask you why you're helping the Commandant?" Anise asked curiously.

"The truth is that I don't know what the Commandant and the other God-Generals are doing. I was told to capture Ion and bring him back to Daath." the assassin answered.

"Should we keep our guard up?" Jade asked coldly.

"Colonel!"

Stella sighed lightly. "That's all up to you, Jade. I'm not here for you guys to trust me."

"Do you know my brother next move, Stella?" Tear asked.

Stella shook her head slowly. "No. I don't. So, where are you guys going to do now?"

"We are going to Belkend. That's where Van often goes." Asch walks up to Stella.

Stella turns to Asch and said, "I see. Are you guys leaving now?"

"That's right. Are you coming with us?"

Stella scoffed at him. "You know that I can't do that."

"Why?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Well, I'm being watched by Sync. So, I can't be around you guys that much." Stella turns to Natalia.

"Is Van being suspicious around you?" Guy asked.

"No. The reason I'm being watched is because of my powers." Stella crossed her arms.

"Your powers?" Jade was confused.

"What is special about your powers, Stella?" Anise tilts her head.

"It's a long story, but he seems interested in my powers that why I'm being watched by Sync."

"If you don't mind, what kind of powers do you have?" Jade asked curiously.

Stella glanced at Jade. She doesn't know if she should tell him what are her powers, but decided to tell them. "I can communicate with monsters, summon other creatures, shapeshift my weapon, and more. I didn't show too much to the God-Generals and Van."

"You too can communicate with monsters! But how?" Anise was shocked.

The assassin turns her head away from them. "It's best if we don't talk about it." she doesn't want to remember her past and doesn't want to be reminded of what happened.

"Anyways, we should go to Belkend," Asch said as he leaves.

"I need to go somewhere before I go back to Daath. So, good luck to you guys." Stella turned back to the group. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stella. Stella the Assassin, God-General of the Oracle Knights. It's nice to meet all of you. Asch, I'll keep you updated on what the God-Generals and Van are doing." as she looked at Asch.

"Don't worry. I can do that myself." Asch sound a little angry. He doesn't like having others helping him.

"Sure." she scoffed. "Anyways, see you guys later." Stella goes to the Yulia Road.

She arrived at Yulia Road and see Apollo was waiting for her there. He walks up to her and nuzzled on her. Stella smiled and pets him gently.

"Hi, Apollo. Are you ready to go?" Apollo is ready to leave Yulia City. "Let's go and head to Mt. Zaleho. There's something I want to see there." Stella and Apollo steps on the circle and its transport them to Aramis Spring.

She is ready to go to Mt. Zaleho to find something about the original Fon Master.

* * *

 **I'm done with this chapter. I hope the chapter went well. A lot of things as happened. Stella still doesn't know what is Van true goal and why the God-Generals are helping him.**

 **The reason why Stella let Sync have Ace to stay with him is to tell her what he is doing and why he is doing it. Although, Ace is fond of Sync.**

 **This chapter isn't long like the rest of the chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's getting close. There will be a squeal of this story. I can't say who is in the story. Thanks for everyone who read this story as well as the lurkers as well.**

 **Feel free to find any mistakes I made in this chapter. Thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

In Mt. Zaleho, the temperature started to get hot. Stella and Apollo can feel the heat when they enter in Mt. Zaleho. Stella looks down and see lava in a mountain. It was her first time seeing lava in a mountain.

"I'm shocked to see a mountain that has lava from the inside. The further we walk, the hotter it gets. So, we have to be careful." Stella continued to walk in Mt. Zaleho with Apollo behind her.

There were monsters living in Mt. Zaleho. Stella starts to communicate to the monsters to ask them about what she knows what happened 2 years ago. All monsters don't know where it is.

Stella sighed and inhaled deeply. "No luck. None of the monsters don't know what it is." Apollo starts to communicate with Stella as she turned her head slightly to him. "You're right. It is hard to find a monster that lived here for 2 years." The assassin continues to walk further in Mt. Zaleho to find what she is looking for.

A few hours passed, Stella was reached to the end of Mt. Zaleho but she couldn't find it as she looks around. She closed her eyes and leans on the wall to take a break from walking too long.

"It's been 3 hours and I still can't find it. My legs are getting exhausted as well."

It's starting to get hotter and hotter by the minute. Stella started to sweat as it was getting hotter. Apollo went up to Stella to call her. The assassin turned to Apollo wondering what he is calling for. She stands up, the liger leads the way, and she followed him from behind where he is leading her to. Apollo leads her to the deepest part of the Mt. Zaleho.

They arrived at a dead end of Mt. Zaleho. Apollo shows her something interesting. It caught her eyes as she looked at it. She was dumbfounded at first as she stared at it, but she sensed something familiar about it.

"There's something weird about this place, but what is it." she started to think. "Standing around here isn't going to help at all. We should leave and head back to Daath. There's something I want to know about the original Fon Master." she climbs on Apollo's back and Apollo starts to run to leave Mt. Zaleho.

* * *

They appeared in Daath and arrived at the entrance of the Cathedral. Stella gets off of Apollo's back and entered in the Cathedral. She walks in the Cathedral and heads to the library. As she walked in the library, she starts to looks for books that involves formicry but there were no books that contain formicry. Suddenly, she saw a book that was different from the rest of the books. The assassin grabs the book from the shelf, walks to the table, sat down on the chair, and starts to read it. Something caught her eyes as she reads it softly.

"The original Fon Master Ion knew he was going to be sick, it was foretold from his Score. That's when Arietta was resigned as Fon Master Guardian and became a God-General for his sake. He doesn't want her to know he die if he did then Arietta would have killed herself. I'm still confused. I need to figure out more about the original Fon Master Ion. Hmm?" she starts to think then she had an idea. "Maybe I should ask Arietta. She was a former Fon Master Guardian to the original one. I'll ask Maestro Tritheim to find where the other God-Generals are." as she stands up from the chair and places back the book where it belongs.

She walks out of the library to find Tritheim. Stella goes in the Chapel and sees Tritheim.

The assassin walks up to him and asked, "Maestro Tritheim, do you know where the other God-Generals are?"

Tritheim turns to Stella and replied, "Sync and Largo went to Theor Forest. Legretta went with Van to Belkend. Dist went to St. Binah. Mohs went to Baticul. But I don't know where Arietta went."

Stella has her hand on her chin. "I see. Thanks, Maestro Tritheim. I'll be heading out now." she turned around to leave the Cathedral.

She heads out of Daath and called her monster friends. She jumps on the griffins back and told the monster to go to where she wanted to go. The two griffins took off into the sky to take Stella to her location.

* * *

The two griffins arrived at the location where Stella wanted to go. She jumped down from the griffins back and landed on the ground perfectly. She looks around her surroundings and sees Malkuth Soldiers. She has to be careful to not hurt them.

"Let's us go, Apollo. We're going to find Sync and Largo. They should be here in Theor Forest." she said as she turned around to look for them. Apollo followed Stella to find the two other God-Generals. "Try not to bring too much attention."

She walks further into the forest and invading of being caught by the Malkuth Soldiers. A Malkuth Soldier caught Stella, passing by and called her out.

"Hey! You! You're passing through the Malkuth Territory. I suggest you turn around and leave if not I'm going to take you into the Malkuth Military." as he walked up to her and warning her.

Stella stops and turns to the soldier. "Don't worry. I'm leaving this place. I just got lost that's all but I know the way out." she lied. She continued to walk in the forest to find Sync and Largo.

As she got deeper into the forest, voices were going on further ahead of her. She followed the voices to see what is happening. She arrives where she heard voices. Stella sees Luke's group and the two God-Generals talking each other, ready to fight each other. Guy was being controlled and attack Luke. Luke was able to block Guy's attack but shocked. Natalia aims her arrows at Largo. Anise is protecting Ion. Tear was on her guard to fight back. Suddenly, an earthquake appears and started to shake. Everyone takes cover from the earthquake shakiness. Tear tells Natalia to shoot her arrows on the tree near to them. The princess shot her arrow at the tree and hit its mark. Sync falls down from the tree as he got hit by Natalia arrow. His right arm was bleeding from the shot from Natalia.

"...The earthquake gave me away," he said as he covers his upper right arm from preventing more blood from coming out.

Luke turns to Sync and asked, "Are you after Ion or something else?!"

"What's ordering you? Grand Maestro Mohs? The Commandant?" Anise demands an answer from the God-Generals.

"Either way, it's the same. We need Fon Master Ion." the black lion said.

"We thought he'd perished along with Akzeriuth, but I guess he's tougher than the town." the tempest said.

"How dare you speak so shamelessly! You destroyed an entire city!" Natalia accused them.

"Don't accuse us. The one who destroyed Akzeriuth was that replica there." Sync stood up a little glancing at Luke.

Suddenly, the Malkuth Soldiers appear from the commotion.

"What's going on here?" he asked confusedly.

Sync turns to Largo and said, "Largo, we're retreating for now!"

Largo puts down his weapon and said, "I guess we have no choice..."

Sync throws the arrow at Tear but she was able to block the arrow with her knife. Largo swings his scythe and dust of dirt was swept towards their surroundings like smoke from them to leave Theor Forest. Everyone covered their eyes to prevent the dirt from coming in their eyes. Stella gets on Apollo's back and tells him to go to the entrance of Theor Forest. Apollo takes off and runs to the entrance of Theor Forest. That least the group was fine and didn't hurt. Stella is glad that they are fine and didn't get hurt.

* * *

The two God-Generals run out of Theor Forest then a liger jumps out of the forest and lands in front of them to block their path. They stop as the liger blocked their path. The two of them stood their guard and waited to see who stopped them. Ace flies to the liger and flies down behind the liger back. Stella gets off of Apollo's back and glanced at the two God-Generals.

"Stella? You're alive?" Largo was surprised to see the assassin alive.

"Of course, I am. What? You thought I died in Akzeriuth." Stella retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what we thought. Surprisingly, you're here in front of us." Sync said. He was still injured from the arrow from Natalia.

The assassin walks up to Sync and glanced at his wound. "Move your hand. So, I can heal you." Sync moved his hand away from his wound and waits. Stella places her hand on his wounded arm and starts to heal his injury. His wound is completely healed. "You should be careful next time. I don't want to see my comrades to getting hurt."

"Stella, are you a seventh fonist?" Largo asked, frowning.

"Who knows. I was told that I'm the fourth fonist. But since I can use healing artes, I have no idea." Stella answered.

"Only seventh fonist can use healing artes."

"I don't know much about myself. I know is that I was cast alive in the mouth of the Mt. Roneal freezing cold winter when I was a kid. That's how I met Apollo when he was a cub." Largo and Sync was surprised to hear a little bit of Stella's past. Sync never thought she would be in the same as him.

"So, you told us a lie about how you met Apollo." Sync retorted.

"I have my reason to do. I don't know if Van knows my past. And I know he is using me for his goals." Stella turns around and walks towards to Apollo.

"You don't mind being used to free the world for the Score. If you betray the Commandant then we have no choice but to kill you." Largo was making sure if he can trust Stella.

Stella stops and slightly turn to Largo. "You can trust me or not, Largo. If I did betray him, I wouldn't be here to heal Sync's wound."

Largo glanced at the assassin then walks forwards as he passes Stella. "We should head back to Daath. The Commandant is waiting for us for our next mission."

"Sorry, but I can't go back to Daath yet. There's something I need to do before I go back to Daath."

"Are you curious to find out?" Sync asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stella nodded. "I have to know it myself."

The black lion noticed at Stella was serious about it. He didn't stop her decision to go somewhere else. "Alright. I'll tell the Commandant that you have something important to do." as he leaves to go to Daath.

The assassin turned to Sync wondering if he is going back to Daath. "Are you going back to Daath?"

"I can't do that. I let you go once and you nearly die in Akzeriuth." Sync retorted.

"It sounds like you were worried about me. That's pretty rare." Stella said, sarcastically. She walks forward to the follow path to leave from Theor Forest.

"Who said that I was worried about you. I'm not concern about you." he frowned.

"It was just a joke, you idiot. Now then, we should leave before the Malkuth Soldiers catch us standing here."

They all leave to get away from Theor Forest to get as far as possible from getting catch from the Malkuth Soldiers.

* * *

As soon as they were far away, Sync stops walking and stared at Stella. The assassin noticed that Sync stops walking. She stops and slightly turns around to face him. It looks like he was unhappy about something like she did something wrong. She raised an eyebrow confused about what he is doing.

"Is there something wrong, Sync?" she asked.

"You said that you were thrown into the mouth of Mt. Roneal, right?" he asked, making sure he is correct.

The black-haired assassin blinked a couple of times then sighs lightly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Does that mean you're a replica?"

Stella shook her head. "No. I'm not a replica. I remember my parents and siblings face but I don't want to talk about my past. However, if I was a replica, I would be curious about human emotions, what is my purpose, and other curious matters about being a real human."

"We don't need to know each other past. It would be best to forget about it, Stella." Sync said as he crossed his arms.

"I can't. I'm serious about it."

Sync chuckled lightly. "Then I won't stop you. However, if you do anything suspicious I won't hesitate to kill you."

Stella turns around and walks away. "Do whatever you want. I won't stop you from killing me if that's what Van wants, but I highly doubt he wants me killed." she doesn't care if she gets punished.

"So, where are we going?"

"Where everything all begin." she stops and turns back to Sync. "If you don't mind calling the monsters, we can solve our puzzle."

Sync whistled to call the monsters. Griffins appeared above them and came down from sky to land in front of them. They climbed on the griffin's back and the monsters took out into the sky. Stella tells the monsters to go the place where it begins. The Griffins fly to the location where Stella told them to go.

* * *

The Griffins appeared at the location. The 2 God-Generals and Apollo jumped down from the Griffin's back from a high fall. They landed near a cliff softly, because of the snow and safely land on the snow. Stella walks to the cliff to look at surrounding area around them. She spots something from a distance then starts to crouch down behind a big rock from being seen. Sync and Apollo went to the cliff and wondering why Stella is crouching. They too see something from the distance and crouch down to a big rock beside of Stella.

There were soldiers pushing cages of monsters somewhere. The 2 God-Generals watches as the soldiers take the monsters away. Suddenly, Raven and Zeke appeared out of the woods with someone in front of them. Stella narrowed her eyes as she saw a familiar person with Raven and Zeke. He looked like a businessman, who is waiting for his payment.

"Why is he here? I never thought he would be here at all places," she whispered. Sync glanced at Stella and was about to ask her who he is then Stella blurt out, whispering. "Wait, is that...?"

A large cage appeared out of the woods. The cage has a liger and a young girl trapped inside. Stella gasped as she saw a familiar person in the cage. Sync just frowned as he saw soldiers push the large cage out of the woods. Then the soldiers stop pushing the cage in front of the businessman and he walks up to the cage.

"Who is this girl in this cage?" the businessman asked.

Raven stared at the young girl in the cage and answered, "That is Arietta the Wild. She is a God-General of the Oracle Knights."

"A God-General?" he put his hand on his chin and grins. "Interesting. I never thought I would see a God-General here in person. Are there more of them?" he was curious to know if there are more members of the God-Generals.

The dark bull nodded slightly. "Yes. They're in Daath, part of the Order of Lorelei."

"You don't mind telling me who they are?"

"There's Dist the Reaper, Legretta the Quick, Largo the Black Lion, Asch the Bloody and Sync the Tempest," Raven told the businessman the God-Generals names.

"What about her?" he asked, curiously but doesn't seem to care about her.

"I thought that you don't want to speak about her." Raven was dumbfounded.

"It has been 9 years since I last saw her."

"Then why do you care about her if you hate her?" Zeke retorted.

The businessman chuckled softly. "Who knows. Just wondering if she is still alive."

Sync glanced at Stella to see her reaction. She didn't look too unhappy or rather disappointed. Stella decided to forget her past and glanced at Sync.

"We should go and save Arietta from those guys. We can't let them take her away."

"Do you have a plan to get her back?" Sync asked.

Stella started to think how they can get Arietta back. "Well, I know this place back of my head. This place was my home and can't let them destroy my home."

"And how are you going to stop them?" he questioned.

"That's the difficult part. I don't want to use the monsters here. They will capture the monsters and used them for their own dirty work. And we don't have soldiers here. So, this is the only way until we free the monsters and Arietta."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared back Stella. She turns to the shadow behind her and it was a soldier, who has his sword in the air to attack her. The assassin took out her daggers to block the attack. The soldier has the advantage as he pushed her down. Apollo runs to the soldier, grabs his neck then used his paws to cover the soldier mouth from screaming out loud, and killed him. The soldier groans in a scream but Apollo's paw prevent him from screaming loud. As the soldier die, Apollo moves his paw away from the soldier mouth. Stella sighed lightly and put her daggers back in her jacket.

"We should get started. If we stand here too long then they will capture us." Sync glanced at the dead soldier.

Stella nodded slightly. "You're right. We should start immediately before they leave."

The assassin takes out her daggers then put the hilt together to change it into her Bladed Bow. 4 arrows appeared in her hand and place it on her the bow to pull the string back. She aims them at the soldiers, who are standing that their post then lets go of the string from the bow. It killed the soldiers on their neck, their vulnerable spot. Raven and Zeke turns around to the dead soldiers and sees that they were under attacked. They went into attack position as well as the soldiers.

"You should leave. It's going to be dangerous here. We will take it from here." Raven said as he lifts his sword on his shoulders.

"Of course but I leave," the businessman turns to the cage where Arietta is it. Arietta hugged her doll tightly scared. "I'm going to take this as a prize."

Apollo jumped out of hiding and runs towards the businessman to attack him. Zeke blocked the attack to prevent Apollo from attacking. Suddenly, two different artes appeared Thunder Blade and Ground Dasher. The Ground Dasher was distracting the soldiers while the Thunder Blade hits the cages to break free the monsters. The monsters jump out their cages to attack the soldiers. Arietta was free and climb on her liger friend, they jumped out of the cage and started to attack. Stella and Sync appeared out of their spot the jumps down from the cliff. Arietta sees Sync and Stella and runs up to them then hugs Stella tightly.

Stella starts to smile and hugs her back. "It's fine, Arietta. You're safe with us." she turns to the businessman and gives him a serious look. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home taking care of your family?" Stella retorted.

"I'm busy with my experiment. I don't have time for taking care some pathetic family," he smirked. "However, I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Of course, I am. You don't need to be surprised." as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

He chuckled. "I should of know that you would live through all of the blizzards in Mt. Roneal. However, you're still a worthless child. It's told in your Score that you should of die in Mt. Roneal as a young child."

"You're wrong!" Arietta shouted. "Stella isn't worthless! She's a good friend of mine! You don't know anything about her!"

"I don't have time to talk to a child like you." as he turned around and leaves to get to safely. "The next time we meet, Stella, I won't let you go. Now then, I have some business to do. Commander Raven, teach these kids how to not mess around with the adults."

Raven nodded. "Of course, Mr. Valkyrie. We will guarantee your safely."

Stella watches as Mr. Valkyrie leaves the area. Zeke pushed Apollo back and the liger returns back to Stella's side. Soldiers started to surround the 3 God-Generals to prevent them from to chase Mr. Valkyrie.

"We should get out of here. We got want we need here." Sync glanced at Stella.

Stella nodded. "Alright. We're leaving. Arietta, call off the monsters." as she climbs on Apollo's back.

Arietta called off the monsters to leave. The monsters leave from Arietta's call and head back home. Arietta climbs on to her liger friend and waits for Stella if she is ready. The assassin turned to the tempest and looks at him into his eyes to tell him to get on Apollo's back. Sync got the message and climbs on Apollo's back. Stella signals Apollo to leave the area. The ligers leave to go to a safer place away from the soldiers.

The soldiers watched as they leave. Raven signal the soldiers to not to chase and leave them be.

"We did our job here! There's no need to go after them! Let us return back to ship!" he ordered his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" said all of the soldiers. They head back to the ship.

Zeke sheath his sword away and sighs deeply. "She came here at the wrong time."

"Yes, she did. But why she is here?" Raven stared at the distance.

The swordsman shrugged. "Who knows. I'm sure she has a reason to come to Mt. Roneal."

"Hmm. I wonder..." Raven mumbled.

Zeke glanced at Raven wondering what is he think. "Is there the matter, Raven?"

Raven turned around and walks toward to the ship. "No, it's probably my imagination. Come, we should leave." Zeke watches at Raven leaves then he turns to the distance where the God-Generals went. He stood there for a few second then turns around to go back to the ship.

* * *

The God-Generals were away from the soldiers, Raven and Zeke. They got off of the monsters and waited. Stella looks around and feels a familiar presence around her. She walks to a cave and looks at its surrounds. Apollo, Arietta, and her liger friend followed Stella into the cave. Sync watches as they enter the cave then followed them from behind.

Stella walked further into the cave to find a familiar location. They continued to follow Stella whatever she goes. The cave was cold and covered in ice. Most monsters come in the cave to invade the heavy blizzard. Then a sudden noise echoed in the cave. Everyone was alerted from the noise wondering what it is.

"What was that?" Arietta asked.

Stella turns to Arietta and answered, "I don't know. It's too long since I lived here."

"Stella, who was that man?" Stella didn't look at Arietta as she stared at the ground. "You know the man that was talking to you rudely."

Sync sees that Stella doesn't want to talk it about the way she looks. Stella let out a long sigh then turns around to the two God-Generals behind her.

"That was my... father."

"Your father? Why is he mean?" Arietta was curious.

"I can tell you that later." she looks around the cave to find any suspicious. "It's been a long time since I been here."

"Did you live here, Stella?"

The assassin nodded. "I lived here for 9 years. I used this cave as a shelter to avoid snowstorms."

"What about the monsters who lives here?" Sync asked as he frowns. "You are an easy target for the monsters."

"Not exactly. I met Apollo in this cave when he was a cub. He was able to help me through the monsters."

Arietta glanced at Apollo and walks up to him. She petted him. "Thank you for helping Stella. If you didn't meet Stella, she won't be here." Apollo purrs softly on Arietta.

"Let's get going. We have to walk through this cave to get into the other side."

"The other side?" Sync was dumbfounded. "To where?"

"Where I was originally born." as Stella started to walk through to the cave. The others followed her lead out of the cave.

* * *

The three God-Generals walked out of the cave and stop at the cliff. Stella sees something for the distance and walks down from the cliff. They continue to follow Stella down the hill. Stella sees a familiar place and walks towards it. Arietta tilts her as she saw where Stella is going.

It was a house that looks like a mansion. She never sees a house so big. She runs up to Stella and appeared beside of her.

"Um... Stella?" Stella turns to Arietta wondering what she wants. "Who's house is this?"

The assassin didn't feel like answering that question. "This was originally my home before I was sent to Mt. Roneal to freeze to death. I never wanted to come back here at all. But something inside of me wants me to come back."

"We should go back to Daath. Van is probably waiting for us." Sync didn't care much about Stella's past. He wanted to back to Daath for their next mission.

"I thought all God-Generals knows each other past but they rather not talk about it. Especially mine."

"All of us rather forget their past. That's why we want to destroy the Score."

Stella sighed annoyingly. "Whatever. Let's leave."

A sudden scream was heard from the distance. The God-Generals heard the scream wondering who it is. Stella followed the scream through the woods. Apollo followed suite from behind. Arietta looked at Sync wondering if they should go and help. Sync scoffed and head towards the woods. Arietta didn't want to be left behind and follows them.

* * *

A pack of monsters was growling at a young woman with a young child with her, protecting her around her arms. She was protecting the child from getting an injury from the monsters. The young child was scared and shaking under the woman arms. The monsters took a step forward to attack the defenseless woman and child. They started to jump to attack them. The woman and child closed their closed hoping someone will save them. Suddenly, a voice was heard from afar towards the monsters.

"That's enough!" Stella jumped in front of the woman and child along with Apollo at her side. The monsters turn to Stella and growl at her. They didn't seem to happy at that. "Why are you attacking these people?"

The Leader of the monsters started to talk to Stella of why they are attacking the defenseless woman and child.

"I'm sure that didn't mean any harm to you. They're probably passing by through your territory. So, there's no need to attack them." Stella tries to calm down the monsters.

The monsters started to growl at Stella then Apollo tells the monsters that they won't come to their territory again. The leader tells them to be careful next time then tells his pack to leave. They all went back home leaving them been.

Stella turned to the woman and child and smiled. "It's alright. They're gone."

The woman and child stood and bows to Stella for helping them. The woman has long black hair, purple eyes, wearing and warm clothing from the cold. She looks like Stella but older. The child has long dark brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing warm clothes from the cold. The assassin was surprised to see a young child who is still young. She looks like she is 6 years old.

"Thank you for saving us. We appreciate your help. My name is Serena. And this little one is Mina." the woman said, smiling introducing herself and her child. She looks at Stella and tilts her head.

Stella noticed that Serena was staring at her. She has a feeling that Serena will say something to her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Serena shook her head and answered, "No. You look just like me when I was young. It reminds me of my other child."

The young God-General curious to know if she is right. "May I ask you who is the child?"

"She no longer exists in this world," she replied with a sad smile. "She was thrown into the mouth of Mt. Roneal at the age of 4. Her purpose was to freeze there to death. It was foretold on her Score. I wish I should of go and save her. I'm a terrible mother who can't save her own daughter."

Stella feels a little sad known who it is. "I see. Sorry about your loss of your daughter. May I ask her name?"

"Her name was Stella. She was a adorable child that I adore. She looks exactly like me when I was young but her birth Score changed everything. I can never forgive myself for not stopping it."

Stella bowed to Serena. "Thank you. I need to take my leave. And be careful next time."

Serena and Mina nodded. "No, thank you for saving us."

"Thank you, miss for saving me and mommy," Mina said, smiling.

Stella and Apollo turned around and heads back into the woods. The mother and daughter watch as Stella leaves them then they head back home. Stella watches they head back home.

"Did you find your answer, Stella?" a familiar voice asked from behind. It was Sync.

The assassin turned around to the God-Generals. She folded her arms and chuckled. "I did. I met my mother and surprisingly have a little sister. It's nice to see my mom again."

"We should head back to Daath. Van is waiting for us to return back from our little trip." Sync said, staring at Stella.

Arietta went up to Stella and hugs her. "It's okay, Stella. You have us, the God-Generals as a family."

Stella smiled and hugs Arietta back. "Thank you, Arietta. I appreciated it."

A young man was walking by and hear voices from the woods. He quickly hides behind a tree to hear the conversation as he heard the name, Stella. He sees the 3 God-Generals from a distance far from the home.

 _Who are they? Wait, they're the Six God-Generals. Why they here?_ he thought. He glanced at Stella. _She looks familiar. She has the hair and eyes colors just like mother._

The assassin sensed someone was nearby and turned to the tree. "You can come out of hiding. You know you're there."

He was shocked at Stella knew that he was here listening to their conservation. He comes out of hiding and face at the God-Generals. He seems rather nervous to talk the God-Generals. He wearing oracle soldier clothing, short dark brown hair, and green eyes. Sync noticed who he is.

"Oh, it's you." he said, crossing his arms.

"Do you know who is he, Sync?"

 _Sync? Sync the Tempest is here._ the young man thought, surprisingly.

"He is a soldier under Largo commands," Sync replied.

"Really? I never thought Largo would let his soldier take a break."

"Well... umm," he speaks nervously. "Commander Largo told me to take a break for a few days to take care of mother and my little sister Mina. Father left them to take care of themselves. So, I have to take care of them."

"I see. Well, you should go and take care them." He nodded and leaves. They watch as the oracle soldier leaves.

"We should leave," Arietta said. "Van is probably waiting for us."

Stella nodded. "Yes, let's go back to Daath."

Sync whistled to call the monsters. The Griffins appeared and landed on the ground waiting for them to get on their backs. The God-Generals, Apollo and Arietta's Liger get on Griffin's back and the monsters took off flying into the sky.

Arietta glanced at Stella. The assassin was too focus staring in front of her. The wild wanted to tell her something. So, she decided to call her out.

"Stella, do you know that man?"

Stella didn't turn her head as she heard Arietta. "He is my older brother Ren. I didn't know he joins the Oracle Knights."

"Everything is just full of surprises," Sync commented.

"I might have to agree with you, Sync." as Stella closed her eyes.

* * *

Ren arrived home, walks to the living room, and see his mother and young sister sitting on the couch near the fireplace. He walks up to them to talk to them. Serena turned around as she heard footsteps from behind.

She smiled as she saw who it was. "Oh, Ren, you back from Daath."

Mina sees her older brother and smiled. "Welcome back, big brother!"

Ren nodded. "Yes. So, what did you two do?"

"Well, Mina and I went to Keterburg to shop. As we came back, we were attacked by monsters. We didn't have anything to defend ourselves then a young lady came and saved us."

"Do you who this person looks like?"

Serena tries to remember how Stella looks like. "She had black hair, purple eyes, and wearing black and white clothing with purple trims."

"I met her in the woods with the God-Generals not too long ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She looks just like you, mother. But how?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't know myself. I wish I can see her again but Stella is no longer in this world." she looks at the ground, sadden her smile.

Ren doesn't want to remember that day. It was shocking and surprising that his father would do such a thing to her younger sister Stella. Mina tilted her head, being confused who they are talking about.

"When I was walking back home, I did hear someone say Stella's name."

Serena quickly turns back to her son with a surprised look on her face. She stood up from the couch and stared at her son. "Seriously?! You think she is still alive?!"

"I'm not sure. I have to keep an eye on that young girl if she is Stella or not." Ren was hoping it is his younger sister.

Serena stared at the floor again. "I hope it is her but I wasn't too sure. But it was nice to see her again if that was her." she smiled. "She looks mature and all grow up. Although, she had a monster with her. I never thought she would have a monster."

"A monster? Why does she have a monster with her?"

"I don't know."

Ren puts his hand on his chin and thinks. "Whatever it is, she has someone to protect her."

"Having monster is dangerous. You know how monsters are. They will attack you no matter what."

"Yeah, you're right, mother." Ren rubbed his neck. "Where's father?"

Serena shook her head slightly. "I don't know. He never return since Mina was born."

"Mother, you should know that father isn't coming back. He only cares about his research."

Serena turns to the window and stared at the sky. "I know. I wish he can stop thinking about it all the time and cares about his family for once."

* * *

In the Cathedral, the 3 God-Generals walks to the Commandant's Room to talk him about what happened during their trip. Van was with Largo and Legretta waited from them to return. The Commandant glanced at the 3 God-Generals who return back from their trip. He was glad that they are alright. They started to tell Van and the other God-Generals what happened. He had his hand on his chin started to think.

"I see. That seems an unfortunate turning event for you, Stella. At least you were able to figure out what happened to you."

Stella stared at the floor and said, "Y-Yeah. Not really fond of seeing my family again. Especially my father mostly."

Van stands up from his chair and looks at the God-Generals and nodded. "Now, everyone is here. We can continue with our plan." The God-Generals was waiting for their orders. "Arietta, head to the Absorption Gate. Sync, go to the Radiation Gate. Legretta, we're going back to Belkend. Largo, you stay here in Daath. And Stella, I want you to go and find Asch and bring him back. I still need him for his hyperresonance."

Stella nodded. "No problem. Finding him will be a little difficult." she didn't feel like bring back Asch. She knows that Asch opposes Van's plan.

"Alright. Head to your signed mission that you were giving." Van ordered.

All of the God-Generals nodded and leaves for their mission. Stella decided to stay in Daath to clear her mind from what happened. She heads to the Chapel and stare off the distance. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls her name from behind.

"Stella."

The assassin turned to the source of the voice. "Fon Master, why are you here? I thought you were with Anise and the others." she was surprised to see Ion back in Daath.

"It's a long story." as Ion walks up to Stella.

"Where did Anise and the others go?" Stella asked, curiously.

"They went to the next Sephiroth, the Zao Ruins."

"Is it to lower the Outer Land in Chesedonia?"

Ion nodded. "Yes. We are lowering the Outer Lands to prevent the destruction like Akzeriuth and the save the people."

"I see. I don't know what is going. I have been in the dark for a while now from the Commandant and the other God-Generals. I don't know what should I be doing. Am I doing the right thing?"

"You should figure out is right the thing to do. Just follow the path that you think that is right for you. The answers will come when the time is right." Ion smiled. "Well, I have to go back to the room. It was nice meeting you again, Stella." Ion leaves the Chapel and heads back to his room.

The black-haired assassin started to think what is the right thing to do. She sighed deeply then turns around to leave the Chapel. Someone was standing at the entrance of the door. It was Sync was standing at the door with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Radiation Gate, Sync?"

"I was but you seems depress about something."

Stella stared at the floor with a sad smile. "Y-Yeah. A lot of things has happened. I have been wondering why I was born to freeze to death. I know that Score is nothing but a god to control the people." she sighed lightly as she places her hand on her face. "There's too many things happening all at once."

"Just forget about it and just do the mission that was giving to you." Sync retorted.

Stella glanced at Sync and narrowed her eyes. "Are you stupid? You can't that said to other people who are depressed. I'm a human being. I have feelings like a living being. You don't understand about human emotions." she continues. "For example, when replicas are born, they have no idea why they are born. They're like babies, who have no idea why there here in this world. They don't understand emotion or anything they don't know what is going. That's why go along with the life they have like nothing happened to them."

"Are you implying that I'm a replica?!" he exclaimed.

"You sound like one but I'm not saying that you are one. I don't care if you are a replica or not. You're a human being. It doesn't matter how you look like or how you were born into this world even if you are a replica. You face doesn't matter even if you have the same face as the original." Stella walked pass Sync. "We have go and do our mission. You need to go to the Radiation Gate. I need to go and find Asch." she doesn't want to bring Asch back. Stella turns back to Sync and chuckled. "Thanks. I needed that. I feel a little open to you." she turns back around and leaves the Chapel to find Asch.

Sync scoffed. "What the hell did I do? All I did was for her to forget everything that happened." as he leaves the Chapel.

* * *

In Chesedonia, Stella arrived at the Desert Oasis. She looked around and see Asch waiting at the lake. Asch sees Stella from a distance and nodded. Stella walks up to Asch and chuckled.

"Well, you know why I'm here for."

"Does he want me back?" Asch asked.

Stella nodded. "He wants your hyperresonance for the plan."

"I'm not going back to Van. If he wants someone else hyperresonance then use the replica."

Stella chuckled. "You must hate your replica. I can see why the two of you don't get along. So, who are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the replica and his group to come here to the Oasis. We needed to talk."

"To talk about how to lower the Outer Land here in Chesedonia."

The bloody nodded. "That's right. So, where did all of the God-Generals go?"

"Arietta went to the Absorption Gate. Legretta went to Belkend with Van. Sync went to the Radiation Gate. Largo is staying in Daath. And I don't know where Dist is."

"That means the place is going to be empty soon."

"What do you mean empty?" Stella was dumbfounded.

"Mohs is heading for Baticul. Dist is probably with him."

"I really don't know what is going. What happened while I'm gone?" Stella crossed her arms.

"No one didn't tell you what has happened?" Asch was surprised.

The assassin shook her head. "Van nor the God-Generals never told me anything that has happened. I was too busy thinking about my home and my family."

Asch crossed his arms. "I see. Well, we have to wait until they come here."

The two God-Generals was waiting for Luke and the others to come to the oasis. Stella glanced at her reflect in the water, looking at herself. She hears some footsteps coming towards them. She turned around and see Luke and the others has arrived.

Asch turns around and said, "It's about time you got here."

"Stella, you're here too?!" Anise exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Stella chuckled. "It's a long story."

"What do you want?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Has anything strange happened? Like you mind being mixed with something else's?" he replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luke was being dumbfounded of what Asch meant. "Nothing weird happens other than when you connect with me."

"I see."

"Asch, has something happened? Are you ill?" Natalia asked, worried about Asch.

"No." as he turns away from Natalia.

The assassin chuckled. "Someone is worried about you. I never thought you have someone that cares about you, Asch."

"W-Will you shut up?" Asch started to fluster.

"Aww, look. Someone is blushing." Stella starts to tease Asch.

"Tch! Whatever!"

Guy turned his head slightly and asked, "Is that all you had to say?" he was being cautious around Asch.

"Engeve has begun to fall. The battlefield will likely fall soon after."

"No!" Tears said, surprisingly.

Stella was surprised too. "What?! Are you serious?"

Anise looked at Stella and asked, "You didn't know nothing about this?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, I haven't. The Commandant nor the God-Generals didn't tell me anything about the Outer Lands is going to fall into the Qliphoth."

Everyone was surprised.

"Master Van never you told at all?" Luke said, making sure if he is corrected.

"Neither the Major?!" Tear said.

Stella shook her head once again.

"At this rate, everyone on the battlefield will die!" Natalia said, worried about the people on the Outer Lands of Engeve.

"Damn it! You will, too, if you stay here, you idiot!" Asch shouted.

"I'm well aware of that. But we intend to use the Sephiroth stream to safely lower Chesedonia."

"Can you do that?" Asch asked as he turns to Jade.

Jade started to shrugs. "Who knows?"

"I can never tell what's going on in that head of yours." Asch turns back to the group. "If what Natalia just said is true, then can't you lower the battlefield as well?"

Tear answered, "We may not make it to Shurrey Hill in time..."

"You will. The Sephiroth are connected inside the planet. Naturally, the passage rings are connected as well. Once the rings are activated, you can remotely control one ring from another."

Jade puts his hand on his chin and repeated what Asch said correctly. "So if we activate the Zao Ruins passage ring, we'll be able to control the Shurrey Hill ring as well?"

Asch turned back to the Necromancer. "That's what Van said." he starts to walk forward as Luke moves out of the way then stop when Natalia started to talk to him.

"Asch! Where are you going?" she was curiously and worried about him.

The bloody slightly turns his head to the princess and answered, "To find out what Van's up to. We need to know what area he plans to drop next. Well, if you fail, I'll just die here along with everyone else."

Natalia walked up to Asch and said, "I promise we'll lower it safely! I'll swear to it!"

Asch closed his eyes. "What, you want to pinky sweat? Don't be absurd."

"Asch!" the princess was shocked.

"There are no guarantees in this world. That's why, before, I..." Asch opened his eyes and change the subject. "I'm going now. You all should too. Stella, are you coming?"

Stella sighed lightly. "You know that Van is going to be fishy me being with you. He will know that I disobey his orders. For now, I'll stay with the group for the while."

"Alright. I'll contact you when I need you." Stella nodded. Asch leaves the oasis.

Everyone watches as Asch leaves. Anise turns Stella and walks up to her, smiling.

"It's been a while, Stella."

Stella started to smile. "Yes, it has."

"How you been?"

"Fine. And the rest of you?"

"We're doing just fine." Tear said, smiling. She was happy to see Stella again.

Luke looked at Stella and starts to bow. "I'm sorry."

The assassin was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing?"

"The things I said that you back then. I want to apologize for my childish act."

Stella noticed that Luke has cut his hair short and different. "It's fine. We should head to the Zao Ruins."

"She's right. We have no time to talk and lower the Outer Land." Guy agreed with Stella.

Luke nodded. "Alright. Let's head to the Zao Ruins."

The group continued their journey to the Zao Ruins to lower the land of the battlefield. Stella wanted to know why Van is destroying the Outer Lands and what is he trying to achieve by destroying the Outer Lands. There is still a lot of mystery that she doesn't know what is ahead of her. She wanted to know herself and see what Van' accomplishing.

* * *

 **I'm finally done. I'm sorry for the long wait guys. A lot things has been happening. I hope everyone had a good Christmas.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**2017 is here. I hope 2017 will be great. Sorry for the long delay. I have been streaming lately and lost track of the story.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They arrived at the Zao Ruins. They glanced at the entrance of the Zao Ruins and walks towards it. A sudden roar was called from behind. They turned around and see Apollo and Ace waiting for their master to call them. Guy has his hand on the hilt of his sword to attack them. Stella moved her arm in front of Guy to not attack them. Guy moved his hand away from his sword and watch Stella.

"They won't attack us." Stella smiled at them sadly. "I'm sorry, Apollo, Ace. I left you at Daath." Apollo and Ace went up to Stella nuzzled on her. Stella started to smile as they nuzzled on her.

"Stella, why are there monsters with you?" Luke asked.

She turned to Luke and answered, "They're my friends. I met them when I was young back then."

"Wow. I wish I could meet monsters like that." Anise said.

Ace started to speak to Stella. She was surprised and chuckled. Everyone was confused. They couldn't understand monster language.

"Mieu, will you translate what he saying?" Jade asked.

"Y-Yes," Mieu said.

"There's no need for that. He is just asking where Sync is and getting worried." Stella told them what Ace told her.

"Oh, that's right. You told us that you can communicate with monsters." Guy remembered.

Luke was dumbfounded. "You can communicate with monsters?" Stella nodded. "I though Arietta was the only one that can communicate with them."

Stella nodded. "Yes. That's true. She was able to communicate to them the easier way. I was able to communicate to them the hard way."

Jade pushed his glasses. "Interesting. This is will help us during this journey."

"We should get moving and lower the Sephiroth. We don't have much time left." Tear said.

"Tear is right. We need to hurry and lower the Outer Land to save the people on the battlefield." Natalia said, worried about the Outer Land.

Everyone nodded and entered in the Zao Ruins. Anise started to run as they enter in the Zao Ruins and starts to sing.

"Passage ring! Passage ring!"

"There's not an ounce of concern in her body," Natalia said.

Guy started to laugh as he turns slightly to the princess. "She's fine. I'm more worried about whether we can really trust what Asch told us."

"Are you saying you don't?" Natalia was worried that Guy doesn't trust Asch.

"No, just that I'm concerned it may be a trap."

"Yes... that's certainly a possibility we can't discuss." Tear said, unsure if Asch is right.

"Asch is never wrong. He is telling the truth." Stella crossed her arms.

"So, you're telling us that we should keep an eye on you too." Guy threatened Stella.

The assassin shrugged. "Do what you want. I'm just here to figure out what I should be doing than helping the Commandant to achieve his goal."

"That's why you're here," Luke said, calmly.

"Well, Ion suggested me to follow the path that is right for me and the answers will come when the time is right."

"Ion did?!"

Jade coughed to get everyone attention. "Well, since we running out our time chit chatting. We should get going and lower the land. But given the nature of the passage rings, I'd suspect that the information is genuine. Through it's just as certain that Asch gave us that information to further his own ends."

Everyone was getting a little confused. Stella sighed lightly as she closed her eyes. Apollo gives a soft roar to the group. The assassin nodded. Luke rubbed the back of his head as he heard Apollo's roar.

"Right now let's focus on lowering the Outer Lands safely. Besides, I can't imagine Asch is trying to destroy the Outer Lands."

Tear turned her head slightly to Luke. "True... Things will only get worse the longer we wait." she agreed with Luke.

Anise returned back running to the group. "What are you waiting for? Let's go take of this!" she was pumped to lower the land.

Stella chuckled slightly. She never thought Anise would be pump to do this. Everyone turned to Anise and Guy chuckled.

"Anise might have the right idea."

They continued their journey to lower the land of the passage rings.

* * *

As they continued to the Sephiroth, a sudden roar from afar echoed in the ruins. Stella stopped as she heard the roar from afar. She narrowed her eyes towards the echo of the roar.

 _Something isn't right and it's dangerous to go any further. But where is it? This place is like a cave, so it is hard to find that roar._ she thought as she looks at her.

Anise stopped as she noticed that Stella has stopped walking. She walked up to her and said, "Stella, is there something wrong?"

Stella turned to Anise and sighed lightly. "I sensed something dangerous up ahead. It's not going to be pretty when we reach there." Everyone turned around to Stella as they heard the danger from her.

Anise tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Is there something we should be worried about?" Luke asked.

"Well, I heard a roar from afar from here. We should be careful as we head towards to the Sephiroth. We don't know what is up ahead in this ruins." Stella replied, frowning. "It's not going to safe once we arrive at the Sephiroth." Everyone nodded. They are ready to fight whatever is coming to them.

Natalia remembered something and asked, "Wait. Can you tell the monsters to not attack us?"

"Why would you say that, Natalia?" Stella was dumbfounded.

"You can communicate with monsters. So, it would be faster if you can talk to them," she replied.

The assassin sighed. "Not all monsters will obey my commands. I'm not like Arietta. She and I are two different communicators. It's not going to be easy to tell all of the monsters here to not attack us. There are monsters that are aggressive and don't listen to my commands."

"So, the monster up ahead is going to attack us." Tear hoping that Stella is right. Stella nodded.

"We have to be ready and fight it." Guy frowned.

"That least Stella gave us a warning about the monster to the Sephiroth," Jade said.

"It's nice to have another person in the group," Mieu said, gently.

Stella heard Mieu's voice and glanced at him. She bends down to pick him up and started to smiled. "You're really are adorable. Plus, you can talk in human language. I never a cheagle talk in human language." as she tilts her head.

Mieu started to smiled and answered, "The Sorcerer's Ring. It allows me to communicate with humans and breathe fire."

"I thought the Sorcerer's Ring are rare and can't be found anywhere."

"They are. The cheagles were able to obtain the ring by Yulia." Tear told Stella how the ring appeared.

Stella placed Mieu on the ground and chuckled. "I see. Well, we should go and fight the monster then activate the passage rings."

"Right," Luke said as he turned around and continued to go to the Sephiroth. Everyone followed him from behind.

* * *

A sudden earthquake started to shake causing everyone to hold their ground. It was a bad time for the earthquake to start when they are in an underground ruin. Stella never thought an earthquake start now. Anise was started to scream as the earthquake started to shake.

"The bridge is shaking...?!" Luke said as he was caught by surprise from the earthquake.

"Not just the bridge. This entire underground city is shaking." Tear said.

"It's fine, but... I can feel fonic artes being used." Jade said as he pushed his glasses.

 _That a time like this. An earthquake has to appear. What is going? What are you doing, Van? What are you hiding? What is your true goal?_ the assassin thought, thinking why would Van hide something from her. She is part of the God-General and yet never told her anything about his plan to her.

"I don't feel anything..." Tear tries to feel the fonic artes but can't find it.

"Is it a trap? Or..." Guy asked, figuring out what is out there.

"An enemy?" Natalia guessing what it is.

Luke slightly turns to the group and said, "Even if it is, we don't have a choice. We have to keep going. Let's be careful."

Jade was surprised what Luke said. "My, I never would've expected you to say something like that."

Stella might have to agree with the Necromancer. "Same here. He used to be an annoying brat but he has changed since I last saw him. It's nice to see someone has changed."

"Shut up!" Luke flustered as he turns away from the group.

"I sure hope this bridge is still here when we come back..." Guy is praying that bridge doesn't break when they return back here.

Anise became a little scared. "Don't say things like that!"

Stella walks up to Anise and puts her hand on Anise's shoulder. "Don't worry, Anise. Everything will be alright. The bridge will still be here when we return."

Anise turned around and explained, "How can you be so calm about this, Stella?! This place is going to fall into the Qliphoth!"

"That's why you need to calm down. We're going to lower the land once we reach to the passage rings. You didn't forget that didn't you, Anise."

"O-Of c-course not. I'm calm a-as ever!" Anise lied.

Stella chuckled nervously. She knew that Anise was scared but didn't bother to say anything to her. Apollo felt something up head to the Sephiroth and starts to growl softly. No one wasn't able to hear him growling beside Ace. The group continues to go to the Sephiroth. Stella turned around to Apollo and noticed that he was sense something ahead. She turns to the group to follow them from behind as well as Apollo. As they were getting close to the Sephiroth, the Outer Land started to shake rapidly. Everyone stood their ground as it shakes rapidly.

"Wh-what the hell?! An earthquake?!" Luke said, surprisingly when the ground started to shake.

"No. This is..." Jade said, unable to finish talking from the earthquake.

Apollo started to growl and face towards the left. Tear glanced at Stella to find out what is Apollo doing.

"Is there something wrong with, Apollo?" she asked.

The assassin glanced back at Tear and answered, "He sensed something usual here but it doesn't seem to be here. Something is erupting us from sensing fonons."

Tear quickly sensed something and turned to the source. "Look out!"

Everyone turns around to their left. Suddenly, something starts to swing at Natalia to attack her but she was able to dodge the attack. It was a scorpion monster with a tyrannosaurus rex skull on its tail. It was ready to attack the group. Everyone took out their weapons to fight the monster. Apollo and Ace were ready to fight the tyrannosaurus rex scorpion.

"Here it comes!" Jade shouted.

The Tyrannopion starts charging that the group to attack. Everyone quickly moves out of the way from Tyrannopion charged attack. Luke, Anise, and Guy went to attack the monster in close ranged. Jade and Tear starts to cast their fonic artes. Natalia stands back to shoot her arrows. Stella starts to cast her own artes. Apollo and Ace advanced forward to the monster to attack it.

Stella called out her arte. "Gravity Well!"

Jade and Tear called out their artes to the Tyrannopion. The monster shield itself from the artes. As the artes finished, Luke and the others go in and attack the monster. Guy swings his first attack but it did nothing to it. Anise goes into attack but no scratch. Luke tries to attack the monster but not a single scratch. They were surprised that none of their attacks are hurting it.

"Our attack aren't doing anything!" Luke shouted.

"Barely any scratches." Anise agreed with Luke.

Guy narrowed his eyes and said, "This is going to be difficult for us to hit it. It's like it's protected by something."

Something clicked on Jade. He knew something was wrong when their attacks didn't hurt the monster. "I see. That's why our attacks aren't effecting it."

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"It's just like Guy said. It's protected by something from getting hurt."

Tear noticed and said, "It's being protected by its shell from the inside."

"But how do we break its armors to expose its true form?" Luke asked as he turns to Jade.

Suddenly, the monster charged at Luke to attack. Stella quickly runs in front of Luke and casts an arte to protect both Luke and herself from the monster attack. The Tyrannopion ran into the arte that Stella cast in front her. She turned to Luke and nodded. Luke got the message and runs the opposite way. He charged towards the monster and attack it. It did a little damage but not much. Anise jumped and swings her attack to the monster as well as Guy. They distracted the monster while Stella's arte disappeared. Natalia aims her arrows towards the back, it was exposed not being protected.

Jade turned to Stella and walks up to her. Stella hears footsteps coming to her. She turns around to Jade as he approaches her. She glanced at him and dumbfounded of what he was.

"Is there something the matter, Jade?"

"Do you have a plan to break the armor off of the monster, Stella?" he asked another question.

Stella turns back to the monster and starts to think. "You just have to get me some time. I'll find it."

Jade nodded and casts his arte. Apollo leaps to attack the monster. The Tyrannopion swings its tail and lands a direct hit on Apollo. Apollo was slammed into the ground with the monster powerful slam with its tail. Stella flinched as she heard Apollo groans in pain. She needs to think of something fast before everyone else gets hurt.

"I got it! We just have to keep attacking the monster for the shell to break apart. It will show its true form once we break its shell!" she shouted to everyone.

Everyone heard Stella and nodded. They continued to attack the monster to break its armor. The shell starts to crack open from the multiple hits from the group. Stella cast lightning on her dagger then throws it towards the monster. The dagger landed on the crack of the shell and it caused the shell to crack open. As the shell was removed from the monster, it revealed its true form. It was a real scorpion hiding from its shell.

"Now, we have a chance to attack it and finish it," Luke said, narrowed his eyes. Everyone nodded and attack the creature.

Anise casts her arte and calls it out. "Limited!"

"Holy Lance!" Tear shouted her arte.

The Necromancer summoned his spear to attack the Tyrannopion. Stella jumped as she grabs something from her jacket. She took out small daggers from her jacket and throws them at the monster. The monster blocked the small daggers with its claw and tail from getting hurt. As it was distracted, Jade took the advantage of the monster being exposed. Tear keep casting her artes to keep the monster on guard. Apollo stands up slowly and runs toward the monster to pin it down. Ace spreads his wings then flaps it close together to create the wind.

Natalia carefully aims her shot to attack the Tyrannopion and let's go to the string as the arrow goes towards its target and lands on it. Guy and Luke back up Jade to take the advantage of the monster being in the open. The Tyrannopion moves its tail and claw from shielding itself and turns to its attackers coming towards him. He used its claws to attack and grab them but the grabbing was missing. Luke and Guy blocked the attack with their swords.

The assassin took her chance to start summoning creature. It has been too long since she summoned another creature from a different world. She didn't feel determine to summon to call for help. Stella stared at her hand and closed her eyes tightly. She was ready to summon for help. Tear glanced at Stella wondering what she is doing while in a middle of a fight.

"Stella, is there something wrong? Do you feel sick?" Tear was getting worried about Stella.

Stella shook her head and replied, "I'm fine, Tear. I'm just thinking about something from the past. And I think I'm ready to do." Tear was dumbfounded. "It has been a long time since I used the power. I hope it turns out fine."

"Don't worry. We will help any way we can." Tear is willing to help a friend.

Stella nodded. She stood still and starts to summon. Tear continues to cast her artes to the Tyrannpion. The assassin calls forth the creature as she calls out its name.

"I call thy mystic creature from the deeps sea to aid us in battle! Come forth! Leviathan!"

A summoning circle appeared behind Stella as she calls the creature. The Leviathan appeared through the summoning circle and leaps out of the circle. It starts to roar as it was fully summoned out. It has white armor on the underbelly, bluish red scales, fins on the back and cheeks, blue whiskers, purple orbs that glow underwater, two small horns that look like ant mouth, and gray eyes. It glanced at the summoner who called him then stared at the Tyrannopion. It started to growl as he sees the monster. It seems that he is ready to attack it.

Stella lifted her arm and raised it towards the scorpion monster. "Send it to the depth of hell," she commands the Leviathan.

Leviathan opened its mouth to shoot out some sort of cannon. He shoots out the watery cannon towards the monster. It landed its marks on the Tyrannpion and it killed the Tyrannpion. The Leviathan starts to vanish to go back its world. Stella sighed in relief from the nervousness. She was afraid that the creature would attack her and make her a poor summoner.

Everyone puts away their weapons. Anise sighed in relief when the fight was over. She turned to Stella and runs up to her.

"Stella! That was amazing!" Anise said. "How were you able to call that creature?" she asked, happily and curiously.

Stella shrugged. "Who knows. I didn't feel confident to summon a creature from another world. It was scary because I thought the creature would attack me and doesn't accept me as a summoner."

"But you were able to pull it off."

"Yeah. I guess." Stella didn't feel excited that all.

The group glanced at the dead monster on the ground wondering why it attacked or what caused it to attack them.

"What the hell is this thing?" Guy asked.

Tear replied, "It may be a monster from the Dawn Age. I've seen it before, in a book in Yulia City. But I didn't think they were supposed to be this aggressive."

The monster vanished into the air as Natalia started to speak. "The Oracle's God-Generals were here before. Perhaps they agitated it."

Stella shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Or it may just have been guarding the ruins." Luke stared at Natalia and Stella.

"Who cares? Let's just pray nothing else like this comes jumping out at us." the puppeteer was scared.

The assassin chuckled and turned to Anise. "You sound scared, Anise. It seems you don't like when things pop out of where."

"W-What are you talking about? I don't know what you're saying, Stella."

Stella crossed her arms and lifted her eye. "Ssssure." as she teased.

Jade coughed to interrupt the fun. "Well then. I agree wholeheartedly. Now, shall we be going?"

Everyone nodded and head to the Sephiroth. Stella walked up to Apollo and petted him and was happy that he is in good shape. Ace landed on Stella's shoulder and stretches his legs. The 3 followed the group to the Sephiroth.

* * *

As the group continues to go and find the passage rings and fighting monster through, Anise became curious about Stella then she started to smile. She quickly walks up to her and calls her out.

"Stella!"

Stella turned to Anise and lifted an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering about something and I'm just curious about it." Anise clasped her hands together.

"Go ahead." Stella was puzzled.

"Since you know about the God-Generals and the Commandant. You always have Sync around you all the time."

Stella started to narrow her eyes. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Anise?"

Anise smiled cheekily. "Well... do you have any feelings for Sync?"

"What gives you that idea? Sync isn't the type to fall for." Stella frowned.

"Oh, really? He's always with you most of the time even in Daath. He's like a lost dog who doesn't have a home." Anise tilted her head.

The assassin sighed deeply. Tear heard the conversation and stops it from going any further.

"Anise, it would be best if you don't talk about that to Stella. It's impossible that Stella isn't the type of person to be like that," she said.

The puppeteer slightly turn her head to Tear and said, "Are you saying that, because of the same situation as you, Tear?"

Tear became flustered. "N-No. That's not it."

Natalia joins in the conversation and said whispering, "Anise, you know that Tear won't said to him yet."

While the girls are talking in the background, Stella is puzzled of what the girls are talking about. She started to think what Anise said to her. It seems that she has some feelings for Sync but she doesn't know what to do with this feeling of hers. Although, she still doesn't like his attitude and being a jerk all the time.

The group arrived at the top and see the passage rings below them. Stella was surprised to see the passage rings here in the Sephiroth. She would never think there would one here.

"So, that is a passage ring. But how do we activate the passage rings?" Stella was worried. They don't have anything to activate the passage rings.

Jade pushed his glasses and replied, "We have Luke to activate the passage rings."

Stella was more dumbfounded. She would never think Luke can activate the passage rings. "Is it because he is a replica?"

Luke nodded. "And not only that. I can use hyperresonance just like Asch. He and I are the same."

"I already know that you and Asch are the same. Not only that, I can tell that you and Asch don't get along with each other." Stella glanced at Luke as she closed her eyes. "I wonder why the two of you hate each other. Well, I don't need to know about it. So, how does it works?"

"You will see it soon once we reach to the passage ring." Jade said as he turned to Stella.

Stella glanced at the passage rings. There were so many things that she doesn't know in this world. She wishes can travel the world to see the open world and see the many people from different cities and towns. Tear glanced at the assassin wondering what Stella wants. She walked up to Stella and starts to speak.

"You seems upset about something. Is it because you can't be free from my brother grasp?"

Stella sighed lightly and replied, "Maybe. But not just that, I'm more worried about Sync than Van. Van is not really a threat to me."

The puppeteer heard Stella say the name Sync and started to smile cheekily. "So, you do like Sync. I never thought you do like him." Stella ignored Anise. "Don't decline it, Stella. I know you some feelings for him."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't like Sync. I won't repeat myself again, Anise." Stella frowned.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I feel threaten from you."

"That's how I am. It's an assassin job to threaten their target and kill them."

Everyone glanced at Stella and became quiet. Anise stared at the passage ring and looked around the Sephiroth.

"Wow! This place is huge!" as she said, surprisingly.

Luke became curiously. Tear noticed that Luke was being curious. She wanted to know why he is curious.

"What is it, Luke?" she asked.

He replied, "I just can't believe we're been living on top of these things."

Stella was also surprised they were above the Sephiroth. It's not every day you can see them.

"But it's true. People can't see anything that's not right in front of them."

"But curiosity can at times reveal things that were better left unknown," Jade said, that some things should not happen.

Guy knew the right one. "Just like with the Outer Lands."

"Nevertheless, we cannot run now that we have seen the truth."

"Let's go. The collapse won't wait for us." Luke said as he continues to forwards to the passage ring.

Everyone followed from behind to continue to the passage ring to stop the collapsing of the land. Stella stood and looked at passage ring from above. Apollo was curious about it his master as he tilts his head. The assassin turned around and followed the group as well as Apollo.

* * *

The group arrived at the passage ring. Stella stared at the passage ring, being close up, looks up and see strange text that she never seen before. Footsteps were walking forward to the passage ring. Stella turned to Tear wondering what she is doing. She was dumbfounded of why Tear is standing in front of the passage ring. Tear stood in front of the passage ring and absorb something in her body. It causes the passage ring to activate when it responded to Tear.

"Oh, good. this one responded to me, too," she said, tiring. She was turning pale when she activated the passage ring.

Anise turned to Jade and asked, "Did the Commandant seal this one, too?"

Jade responded, "So it appears. But... The Sephiroth are out of control?"

Stella was shocked at Van went through the trouble of sealing the passage ring to prevent the Outer Land from being lower. She started to think about Van and what is his plan to do with the Outer Lands. Everything is still in the dark for her to know what is going on.

What is the Commandant hiding from me? Is all of the God-Generals also along with Van too? Asch isn't part of the plan. Then that means that Sync is part of it too. What are you doing, Van? This world is being destroyed. she thought, hoping that Van doesn't do anything to destroyed the world.

"I need to get rid of the red part, right?" Luke asked as he turns around to Jade. Luke started to raise his arms to the erase the red part of the passage ring. Stella was surprised to see how Luke was able to delete it without having any trouble.

"What next?"

Jade snapped out of his thought and replied, "Oh, right. Inscribe an upward-facing arrow immediately above the light."

Tear glanced as the Necromancer and asked, "Shall I take over?"

"No, we're erasing the code through brute force, so we can't write using the normal controls," as Jade walks forward and stops. "We have to forcibly carve it in using Luke's hyperresonance. Next, we'll enter the commands, but... you don't know Ancient Ispanian, do you?"

"Of course not!" Luke shouted.

"All right. Do it using the Fonic language we use now. The grammar is almost the same. It should work."

"What do I write?"

"Tree ascent. Triple speed. Hold."

"Got it." Luke starts to write the text on the passage ring.

"Look like it worked," Guy said as he saw the text wrote on the passage ring.

Anise remembered one place that wasn't safe. "But there's still Engeve."

"Next, trace a line from the fourth Sephiroth to the third." as Jade tells Luke the next step. Luke starts to draw a line to the fourth to the third Sephiroth. "Then, write the same commands on the third Sephiroth."

"The third Sephiroth is Shurrey Hill, right? I'll give it a try." Luke writes the text on third Sephiroth. It glowing particles appeared when Luke wrote the text on the Sephiroth.

Stella never knew that lowering the Outer Lands would that takes a lot afford. She starts to rub her temple, doesn't know what to do. Luke was exhausted from using his hyperresonace to activate the passage ring.

"It looks like it's begun to descend. Let's wait beside the passage ring until it finishes, just in case."

Everyone waited to the land to lower down into the Qliphoth. The assassin can feel the land slowly descending into the Qliphoth. She never thought the Outer Lands can actually drown into the Qliphoth into the miasma.

Jade glanced at the passage ring. "It finished the descent, and the passage ring seems normal."

Luke sighed in relief and said, "Whew. Heh, it's almost boring that it all went so smoothly."

"I wouldn't get too cocky about it if I were you." as Anise turns her head to Luke.

Luke rubbed his head and said, " Yeah, you're probably right."

Guy was surprised that Luke didn't flinch. "Wow, you didn't even act insulted."

Stella agreed with Guy. "Yeah, you didn't even scold her for saying that."

"I'm scared I might get overconfident and let something happened that I can't undo..." Tear felt uneasy and turning pale. Luke looks at Tear and thought that she was worried about him. "Tear, you don't have to look at me like that. I'm not going to have any more outbursts."

"No, that's not what it is." Tear said as she slowly turns to Luke.

The assassin looks at Tear carefully. She noticed that Tear was turning pale slowly when she activated the passage ring.

"She's probably just tired. We spent more than a day on this." Anise glanced at Tear.

Suddenly, Tear fainted on the ground. Everyone was shocked that Tear fainted. Luke runs up to her and put her head on his lap. Stella was shocked of what happened. She looks back at the passage ring to figure out what cause Tear to fainted. Guy stood away from Tear when she fainted.

"Whoa, hey! Are you okay?!" Luke asked, worried about Tear.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." Tear answered. "I can't even take care of my own health. What a poor soldier."

"Worry about yourself more than your reputation as a soldier. Are you sure you're all right?" Natalia was worried about Tear's health.

Both Luke and Tear stood up slowly. "Th-Thanks. I'm fine."

"Then let's go outside. We should check to see if we've arrived in the Qliphoth." Jade said, glancing at the group.

Everyone was turned around to leave the Sephiroth besides Jade and Guy, who the group leaves. Guy starts to rub his head consistently. Jade glanced to Guy noticing that Guy still have his phobia problems.

"When you think you're witnessing a problem, it's best to look for the cause."

Guy was dumbfounded of what Jade said, but figure out what he meant. "What? Oh... Yeah."

* * *

Everyone arrived out of the Zao Ruins hoping the descending of the land came out all right. It landed safely down into the Qliphoth without any problems. Stella looks around and noticed they arrived back into the Qliphoth.

"We're definitely in the Qliphoth." as Luke looks at the skies.

"But, how do we get back to the Outer Lands?" Anise asked, worried.

"That's right. The Albiore isn't back yet." Guy remembered that they have no ride to go back up to the Outer Lands.

Jade remembered something and commented, "Our rendezvous point is Chesedonia. I think Noelle is good enough to land even with the ground descending."

"Let's head to Chesedonia." Tear said as everyone turns to her and agreed.

Everyone head towards to Chesedonia. Stella watches as the group head to Chesedonia. She took a deep breath and followed them to Chesedonia.

* * *

They arrived at Chesedonia. A young pilot runs towards them as she saw the group arrived in the city. Stella was wondering who was the young pilot but it doesn't matter now. So many things have been bugging her since she when to the Zao Ruins with Luke's group.

"You're all okay!" she said in relief.

Stella starts to walk away from the group. Tear sees that Stella is leaving. She needs to tell the assassin something important and decides to call her out.

"Stella," Stella stops and slightly turns to Tear. "There's something I want to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you join my brother? Is there a reason why you did?"

Everyone was all ears to listen to Stella's story.

"Sorry. I can't say for sure. I'm not sure if Van's plan is going to make me happy. You just have to see him. I too want to know his plan." Stella doesn't know if she should tell them about Van trying to destroy the Score. "I don't know much about his plans."

Jade pushed his glasses and asked, "Is that why you join up with Asch? To figure what Van's plan is?"

The assassin nodded. "That's right. Asch and I started to work together a year ago when I join the Oracle Knights. We were being cautious around the God-Generals and Van."

"Does Master Van knows that you're doing this behind his back?" Luke asked.

"No, but soon than later he will."

"What will happen if he does?" Anise tilts her head.

Stella shook her head and replied, "Then Sync will come and kill me."

"Kill you? But why?" Natalia asked surprisingly.

"Van doesn't want anyone to be part of his plan, but I doubt Van will kill me. He still needs my powers for his plans." Stella closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. She knows that Van wouldn't kill her. Although, she wants to know what he is doing. She needs to see him face to face to know his plan or ask one of the God-Generals. Asch doesn't know much of Van's plan. It is a risk for her to go to Van by herself. He will probably have Sync kill her immediately when he returns back from his mission. "But I think I'll fine. Sync will probably persuade me before he kills me."

"But they will kill if you decline them, Stella. It's dangerous to do that." Anise said, worrying about the assassin. She doesn't want her friend to get hurt or kill from the God-Generals.

"That's the risk I will take, Anise. I have to fight to live even if I have to kill Sync to survive this world." Stella takes out her dagger and stares at them. She remembers how many people she killed then place them back in her jacket.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to continue your mission to find Asch?" Luke asked. He was worried about Stella.

Stella shook her head. "No. I'm going to have a talk with Van. I need to know what he is doing. After all, I'm his subordinate. I follow every order he gives me."

"Be careful when you meet him, Stella. You don't know what he is going to do with you." Tear was also worried about Stella.

The assassin leaves Chesedonia and the group to find Van about his real plan. She heads to Belkend to find the Commandant there if he is still there with Legretta. Apollo and Ace were waiting for their master to appear. She looks at Ace and petted him.

"You know what to do, Ace," she said softly. Ace flies out and transformed into a large phoenix. He lands on the ground for Stella and Apollo to jump on his back. Stella and Apollo get on Ace's back. "Take us to Belkend. To the Outer Lands." the phoenix took into the skies to leave the Qliphoth.

* * *

They arrived at Belkend, standing in front of the entrance of the city. Stella heads in the Belkend to find Van to talk to him. She doesn't feel like walk into a lion den. It could be a trap for her. She took a deep breath and walks in Belkend. The city was full of fon machines and researchers. It seems to be busy. Stella heads to Fon Machine Laboratory One to find the Commandant. She remembers that Legretta is also with Van.

She arrived at the laboratory and glared at the entrance. As she was about to enter, she heard voices from the other side of the laboratory but she ignores them and walks in the entrance. Stella stops and looks around. There were a lot of Fon Machines and research in the lab. Stella didn't have time to look around the lab. She needs to look for Van but she doesn't know where to start. There were a lot of researchers she can ask where he is. She walks one a researcher and starts to speak to him.

"Excuse me?" the researcher turns around to Stella's voice. "This is where Van usually comes, right?"

"Yes. He is in the Replica Laboratory. That's where his office is at." he answered with a nod.

"Thank you," she starts to find Replica Laboratory.

She appeared in front of Van's office and stared at it. This is the first time that she feels uneasy to ask Van about his real intentions. She doesn't know what is going to happen when she starts to ask him. Legretta is there with Van to make sure that nothing happens to him. Stella has Ace at her side and Apollo to back her up. They can save her from any situation that she is. Stella took a deep breath and breath it out then she calls out to the Commandant.

"Commandant? Are you here?"

A voice answered Stella's call. "Yes, come in."

The assassin walks through the door as it opens itself. She looks around and sees Van sitting on the chair while Legretta was beside of him. Van turns to the door and sees Stella standing and glaring at him. He stood up from his chair and walks up to her. Stella can feel something fishy behind Van but decides to move aside it for now.

"Ah, Stella. Did you find Asch and bring him here?"

Stella shook her head and replied, "No. I can't find him. He keeps traveling different places that I can't no longer follow him." she lied to him.

Van noticed something fishy about Stella but he can't read her. He decided something that can lure out Stella's lies. "So, what brings you here in Belkend?"

Stella started to flinch when he asked her that question. "Well, I wondering about this plan of yours."

"Alright. Go ahead." Van was waiting for Stella to speak.

"I want to know this plan of yours. I have been hiding in the dark for quite a while. I need to know what is your plan for this world. And besides, I'm part it too. I agreed to be your subordinate for the Score to completely vanish." she gave Van the serious look on her face.

Van glared at Stella's eyes and see that she was serious to know the plan. "I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark for a while, Stella. I will tell you my plan," Stella was prepared for Van to reveal his plan.

"Commandant, do you think it is wise to tell her now?" Legretta asked, glaring at Stella.

"It would be best to tell her now. If she is eager to know my plan, the more help we can get to see this world free." Van answered. "Now then, I shall tell you everything about my plan, Stella. Everyone in this world clings to the Score every day and dies for it. I have witnessed my homeland and family being destroyed and killed, because of the Closed Score."

"The Closed Score? I never of the Closed Score. Does it exist?" Stella feels dumbfounded. She doesn't know there was another Score besides the Score in this world.

"Of course it exists. You don't see in Daath. You can read the Closed Score in Yulia City or the fragmented stone that falls from the skies."

"That's why you hate the Score?"

"Not just that, I want revenge on the one who killed my homeland and family. It has been eleven years since I was able to enter the House of Fabre and became a sword instructor to Duke Fabre's son, the original one, Asch. But came the replica Luke to be the replace of the real Luke. He's quite useless to me as a replacement replica of Asch, but thanks to him. My plan was still in motion."

The assassin was shocked to hear that from Van. "So, you wanted revenge on Duke Fabre. However, you made Luke destroy Akzeriuth by using his hyperresonance to destroy the Sephiroth, to cause Akzeriuth to sink into the Qliphoth. But for what purpose?"

"It was part of the Closed Score. Duke Fabre destroyed Hod, my homeland. However, Luke trusted me which it causes Akzeriuth to be destroyed along with the Sephiroth. With that, my plan was going well with the help of that replica. Thousands of people die because of the Score was told from Luke's birth Score. I want to bring them back into this world once again and they can start over from the beginning."

Stella starts to think what Van meant behind his words. For a few minutes, she was able to put the pieces all together to understand the Commandant's plan. She couldn't believe that he is doing this.

"I get it. I know what your real purpose is to destroy the Score," Van was waiting for the answer from Stella. He was surprised that she was able to figure out in a few minutes. He grinned at her. "You want to recreate the world by using seven fonons, a replica world without the Score involve in it. But you can't create the entire world. You don't have enough seven fonons to create that world of yours."

"Of course, I can. There's only one that has a massive amount of seven fonons in this world. He exists in the Planet Storm where he has been trapped for a long time. I'm going to use that to create my vision of a replica world where no one can't longer read the Score." he smirked.

"The Planet Storm? You mean the storm of fonons through flows through the Radiation Gate and Absorption Gate?" Van nodded in response. "The only thing I can think of that is trapped in the Planetary Storm is..." Stella slowly understands what he needed. "There's no way you can get it out of the Planet Storm."

"I will find a way to get him out. It is the source we need for the replica world." Van raised his arm and turn his hand into a fist.

Stella thought that Van is crazy with his plan. She can't believe that Van would go this far. "What is your purpose for this replica world?" she was curious to know his purpose.

"To recreate the world anew era with replicas." he replied.

"So, you're saying that you're going to destroy the original world and the people it in? How are you going to do that?"

"To bring back everything that was lost in this world along with Hod."

"Hod? Was it Hod destroyed 16 years ago in the Hod War?"

"Yes. It was. That's why I want to bring it back into this world once again, but with the replica world."

"I see. Your entire purpose is to recreate the world with the mass amount of seven fonons by using Lorelei to destroy the Score," Stella doesn't want the entire world to be replicated. She likes the world the way it is.

Van sees that Stella doesn't want to world to be recreated from him. He has to think of something before Stella leaves him. He still needs her power to create his replica world. Her powers are yet to be unknown.

"Are you saying you don't like my plan of a replica world? It is the only way to be free from the Score."

"To tell you the truth, Commandant. I don't like the idea of a replica world. It seems like a ridiculous plan. There has to be another way to erase the Score without destroying the original world." Stella frowned in response.

"If you don't like the Commandant ideal world, then I suggest you should leave." Legretta retorted. The quick glared at the assassin to make sure she doesn't do anything to attack Van.

Stella chuckled softly. "I can't believe that you and the other God-Generals agree with this stupid plan. You think it's going to work."

"If that what Van wishes then I shall fill his dream of a replica world." Legretta was about to take out of weapon to attack Stella.

"Even if you have to sacrifice yourself for that wish, Legretta?" the assassin wants a reason for Legretta for filling Van's plan.

Legretta doesn't know what to say after that but she already has her answer to see Van's vision world. "Of course. That's the reason why I join him to perish the Score and the originals along with it."

"You must be dumber than I thought. Why would you go so much trouble for this plan?"

"There's no need to tell you, Stella." Legretta took out her weapon and points them at Stella. She was ready to shoot the assassin. "It seems that you're going to betray the Commandant and us. If you don't like this idea plan then we have no choice but to kill you."

"I think it is best you don't cause a scene here. I'll take my leave." Stella said as she turns around to leave the office.

"Before you leave," Stella stops her track and slightly turn her head to Van. "Go the Radiation Gate and met up with Sync."

Stella just walks out of the office to leave Belkend.

Legretta turns to Van and asked, "Is it best to let her roam free?"

"It's alright, Legretta. She won't fight back. We need her powers for this plan." Van answered.

"Are you sure?"

"She is still my subordinate. She won't disobey orders from me."

Legretta put her weapon away and wait for Van to return his work. She can't trust Stella now since she doesn't believe Van's ideal world. She needs to think of something to kill the assassin. It is the only way to get rid of Stella from interfering their plan.

* * *

Stella walks out of Belkend and head to the woods. Apollo was waiting for Stella to return. He heard footsteps and knows the sense from anywhere. The liger stood up and waits for the footsteps to come closer to him. The assassin appeared in front of Apollo and sighed. Apollo was dumbfounded of why his master is upset. He walks up to her and nudges her. Stella felt Apollo nudging her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Apollo. There's nothing to be worried," Stella continues. "Although, I can tell that Legretta will come at me soon to kill me. Anyone that betrays the Commandant will die and probably make a replica of me as well. We have to be careful."

Apollo starts to talk to Stella about what to do next.

"We have to go to the Radiation Gate and met up with Sync. I can't disobey the Commandant's orders even though I reject his plan." Stella answered.

She whistled to call the monsters to come forth to her. The monsters appeared and flew down to the woods where Stella and Apollo are at. Ace wanted to fly to along with the monsters. The assassin and the liger get on the monsters back then the monsters flew into the skies to go to the Radiation Gate.

"I can't believe that I'm still clinging to the Tempest. I'm getting tired of it. The Commandant only wants to know my powers to help him with his ideal vision." Stella muttered under her breath. "I still don't get why the other God-Generals would go along with Van's plan. I just to need to know all of their past." Stella went into deep thought as they head to the Radiation Gate.

* * *

 **I'm finally done with this chapter. This took me 3 months to do. Chapters 1-4 grammars has been fixed. Chapter 5- and now will be fixed soon.**

 **See you all later. ^^**


End file.
